Paradigm Shift
by LilyoftheValley77
Summary: Bella's life as a Cullen was near perfect. But what happens when Jasper and Bella return from three days away and find that everything they knew, everything that was has been changed forever?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello all! Welcome to my new story. I'm really kinda excited about this one and the upcoming chapters. Bella was changed and a vampire, but there was no Nessie. She was changed after the wedding and has her shield. 1st chapter is short and sweet and needed to set up some things. Enjoy! :)

_**Bella POV**_

Bella closed her eyes, her body half draped over Edwards on their couch, listening to Miles Davis play over the stereo. His left hand stroked her back soothingly, while his right twirled the locks of her hair with its fingers. It was a pattern that she and Edward had fallen into almost every night, listening to a different album, talking about nothing and everything all at once till dawn broke.

Bella noticed that the sun was just beginning to make its appearance, the strains of light barely shining through the trees in the Cullen's backyard. Another night had ended.

Edward's lips gently grazed her earlobe, tickling her slightly. "Happy Anniversary."

She turned her face to his, still convinced that he was far more beautiful than her, and smiled. "I cannot believe it's been three years. It seems like it was only yesterday."

Three years since Bella was turned. The most wonderful three years of her existence, and it was only the beginning of their eternity together. They had spent the time mostly away from the family, wanting to enjoy it as a married couple, as mates. Since her control was extremely strong for a newborn, after a year Edward and Bella had been able to enjoy traveling together, roaming Europe. They explored castles, visited museums, and even hiked the Swiss Alps at the insistence of Edward. Bella loved every minute of it.

It was only when they had seen every major and minor European attraction that they had decided to finally return home. As much as they wanted to make it a surprise, they knew Alice had seen it in a vision the moment the decision was made. It was no surprise when they arrived home to the most lavish welcome home party that was Alice could conjure up.

It was wonderful seeing the family again, and being in their presence made Bella realize how much she truly missed them. However, in the month that they were home, she still found herself gravitating and spending every moment she could with Edward. It felt like a dream to her, being married, Edward finally granting her desire to be a vampire. She was not quite ready to let go of the honeymoon phase and return to real life.

It had not helped that the Cullen's had moved away from Forks three months prior while they were away. Carlisle had taken up a new job in Minnesota, playing the fresh out of med school role to buy them as much time as possible in their new home. It was a new house, a new life. Gone were the familiar rooms Bella had spent time in as a human and gone where the comforts of rainy, dreary, Washington state.

The house itself was nice, Esme had spent the days prior to their arrival making sure that she decorated the suite Edward and Bella would stay in just how she thought the newlyweds would want it. Esme was wonderful at what she did; their bedroom screamed romance, and it was a sanctuary she kept finding herself returning to when she wanted to be alone.

"Earth to Bella. Are you there?"

She turned to her husband, his eyes giving away the amusement he felt at the fact that Bella could still get lost in her thoughts so easily. "Of course I'm here. I was just thinking back on how wonderful these years have been just you and I. Maybe we should have stayed in Europe."

Edward looked at her concerned as he lifted her to a standing position. "Are you not happy?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "No! It's not that! It's just… the last three years have been perfect. I guess I am just having a hard time sharing you with anyone."

He swept his bride up in his arms, twirling her around. She couldn't help but laugh. As he set her down, his mouth touched hers gently with a tinge of seductivity. "Mrs. Cullen, there is nothing more I would like then to spend another three years with you traipsing around Europe. But…"

Bella raised an eyebrow. "But?"

"Carlisle and Esme are happy to have their whole family home with them finally. And do not get me started on the wrath that I would endure from Emmett and Alice if I took you away from them."

"True…" she responded.

Edward raised his lips in the crooked grin that she had fallen prey to so many times in the past. "Besides, school starts in the next couple of weeks."

Bella couldn't help but pout her lips. "What about me?"

He held her hand as he led her out of her room. "What about you? You will enroll with me."

She did not even pause as she shook her head. Bella knew her strength was great for a newborn, but she did not trust herself around eight hundred students eight hours a day, five days a week. As much credit as Edward gave her, her will was not that strong yet. In Europe, whenever she felt an urge, Edward had always removed her from the situation immediately before anything could happen. He could not do that in school, not always anyways. "I'm sorry, Edward. I can't. Not yet. Maybe I will just play the older sibling who already graduated and did not attend college…."she smiled to herself at the next thought. "I'll play the slacker."

Her husband looked disappointed, but he did not push her further. He paused mid-step in thought. "Actually, Jasper was considering skipping this round too. He would rather enroll in some college courses. Maybe the both of you could take some online classes together and or perhaps a night class. That would only be three times a week for an hour or two. Do you think you could handle that?"

Bella thought on this. She did want to continue her education and it might be nice to take a class with Jasper. After the wedding and the turning, they had taken off almost immediately once it was apparent that Bella was not a normal newborn. She still had not had an opportunity to really get to know her brother the way she wanted to.

Bella had always liked Jasper. In a lot of ways, she got the impression that he was very similar to her, but after the "incident" as it was now commonly referred to, they had only really talked when Alice or Edward was around and never in any depth. It would be nice to finally get to know him one on one. Now that they had no concern for his bloodlust, she was hopeful they could bond.

She nodded at her husband. "That sounds nice."

As they walked down the stairs and into the living room, they discussed what classes she might take. She threw around ideas from literature to history, while he discussed sociology and astronomy. Alice's small form popped up in front of the both of them, her pout indicating that she had a vision of Bella's decision.

"You don't want to attend school with us?"

Bella smiled. "It's not that I don't want to attend school, it's that I don't think it is safe for the student population if I do. Besides, I just ended high school; I am not all that anxious to relive it yet. I've never attended college."

"But…"

Jasper walked around the corner then, wrapping an arm around Alice's waist as he teased her. "Alice, do not give her a hard time about not going to high school. Why would you ever wish such a dreadful thing on her anyways? I thought you were her friend."

Alice stomped her foot lightly. "Jasper! That's not funny! I would die for Bella and you know that. Besides, I watched out for you making a mistake, I could do the same for Bella."

Edward gave Alice a look. "As much as I want her to go, she does not want to chance it. Don't push her."

Alice looked like she wanted to argue further, but did not. Jasper turned back to Bella, his voice softer. "Are you sure you don't mind taking some classes with me?"

"I'm looking forward to it. We will have to talk about what we want to take together and where we want to go locally since there are several colleges." She turned looked at Edward and Alice. "You are going to wish you went to college."

Edward kissed her hand. "I'm sure I will, love. I'm sure I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Wow. I lost power for three days right after I posted this due to an insane storm, and I come back to a ton of reviews on the first chapter. Thanks guys! That was a great surprise after a not so great weekend. Oh FYI, to anyone from Minnesota, I have never lived in that area, so any mistakes I make I truly do apologize for.**

****

The next few days Bella spent looking over several colleges in the area, her aggravation mounting at her inability to make a decision. She was undecided between the University of Minnesota and Carleton College. Both looked to be good schools with decent programs, but she kept flipping back and forth between the both of them. Carlisle was sure he could pull strings to get Jasper and Bella into either school with such late notice; but she honestly could not make up her mind. She groaned in frustration as she threw a brochure on the floor with the others.

A familiar southern cadence filled the air. "Is everything alright? I can feel your frustration outside of the house."

Bella looked up to see Jasper smiling down at her. She shook her head. "You will think it's stupid."

Jasper plopped down next to her, the different college booklets laid out in front of the both of them. His golden eyes looked sincerely into hers. "No, I won't. Try me."

She bit her lip, another human trait that had not disappeared when she was turned. "It's just I am so indecisive. I know you told me it was okay to pick the school, but I can't make up my mind and I keep going back to if it is a school you would like as well. Both have great online programs and they have some really interesting courses on campus too. University of Minnesota is closer but I think I still may be leaning towards Carleton College. And then there is the issue of you."

Jasper picked up a pamphlet and flipped it over in his hands. "The issue of me?"

If Bella could have blushed, she would have. "Well it's just, if I was going to school with Alice or Edward, I would know immediately what kind of classes they would prefer, what kind of campus they would want to attend. But with you, well, I don't know a whole lot about you, which makes it hard. What if I pick the wrong school or sign us up for classes that you find boring?"

"Well, there is a solution to that."

"And that is?"

"Well, we can visit the campuses together just the two of us and decide which one is the best fit for us. Take a mini-road trip of sorts. It would serve a dual purpose. One, it would ensure that we both have classes that we are happy with, and two, it would give both of us an opportunity to get to know one another. That is, if you are okay with that. I know when I finally found Alice it took me years before I was alright with being parted from her."

Bella thought for a moment. She still had that pull to be near her mate, but she did really want to get to know Jasper. She noticed when Alice or Edward were around, he was more quiet and reserved. But on the rare occasions when they were alone such as this, she felt like she was really finally getting to know the real him. "It sounds nice, if Alice and Edward are okay with it."

A slow smile appeared on his face again. She noted that he probably had the nicest smile of all the Cullen's; it was not like Edwards, whose smile made her heart race, but it was something about the way Jasper's eyes lit up when he did so made her feel as if she were home. This particular smile however, also had a tinge of mischievousness to it as well. "We could go this weekend on Friday and come back on Monday."

Bella immediately returned his grin, knowing what he was doing. "This weekend, huh?"

"Well, I was thinking that they are predicting rain all weekend. We can walk around the campuses, do a little sightseeing. I mean, we would really want to get a feel for each campus so we would want to take our time."

"You know that Alice will view this as sabotaging the shopping trip she had planned with the family this weekend."

His eyes went wide in mock innocence. "Her shopping trip is this weekend? Why darling, I completely forgot."

"Yeah, right. It's too bad vampires have perfect memories."

"Do they? Well, it's too bad that I will have to explain to Alice that I have already made the hotel reservations and appointments with the Deans of each school."

Bella laughed uncontrollably. She liked this playful side of Jasper. She knew that Alice was going to be furious. "It's your funeral."

Jasper shrugged. "Well, I'm already technically dead, so I'm okay with that. Besides, I've dealt with the wrath of my wife before. It's nothing I can't handle. And really, do you and I really need new clothes? I don't know about you, but I can only stand only so many trendy clothes. The eighties are back, and well, I lived through it once; I really don't care to dress in those clothes again. Doesn't walking around college campuses sound much better then walking through endless store after store, till just the 'right outfit' is found?"

Bella imagined Alice making her try on endless pairs of ripped jeans, sweater dresses, and neon colored leggings. She shuddered at the thought. "Well, sign me up."

Jasper's head looked past Bella and she turned to see Edward gracefully jump through the window. He strode over to her, kissing Bella on the cheek. "Sign up for what love?"

She turned her torso the rest of the way towards her husband. "Jasper and I were just talking of taking a tour this weekend of the two college campuses I was having problems picking between."

Edward gave Jasper a knowing look. "She is never going to let you or Bella out of shopping, Jasper. Besides, the family was going to only go shopping on Friday, the rest of the weekend we were going hunting."

Bella put her hand on Edwards's chest. She knew he liked it when she did that. Using her most doe eyed look she could muster, she looked at him pleadingly. "Edward, of all people, you could convince Alice to let me go. I really do think this would be a good opportunity for me to do this. Please, Edward? For me?"

Edward sighed. "You just want to get out of shopping."

"Well… yes. I really do not feel like playing Bella Barbie this weekend."

Edward kissed the top of her head. "When have I ever been able to deny you anything?"

She leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you!"

As the next several days flew by, Jasper made hotel arrangements and appointments with the Dean of each respective school as promised. Alice was not happy with Jasper or Bella about getting out of her shopping trip. It was only after they each had promised her a day of shopping individually with her that she relented and stopped giving them a hard time about the trip. Bella of course knew that Edward had something to do with her giving in so easily.

Once Alice was appeased, she had admitted to Bella that she was happy with her husband and her best friend getting the opportunity to know one another better. Alice had stated that she saw the weekend they were going to have and she knew they would both have a good time and get closer as a result. Bella knew that Alice had always secretly wanted the four of them to be especially tight. Alice had the closest relationship to Edward outside of Bella and Carlisle, and Bella was her best friend. She thought it was a natural progression that Bella would become good friends with Jasper and she stated this weekend was a step toward that.

The fog was heavy and a light mist was coming down when Bella said her goodbyes to Edward Friday morning. She stood by Jasper's Audi, her suitcase in her hand. Jasper and Alice came out through the garage, holding hands, looking at each other lovingly. He picked up her petite frame as he kissed her, whispering softly in her ear so only the two of them could hear. She heard Alice say, "You too. I'll love you always and forever."

Bella, not wanting to intrude on their private moment any further, turned away and hugged Edward. He cupped her chin, looking at her softly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Her heart pulled. Bella began to think that this might not be the best idea after all. How could she leave Edward for three days? "Maybe I shouldn't go."

The tender kiss he responded with made Bella doubt her decision that much more. "As much as I want to tell you to stay, we have to separate at some point, don't we? It's only three days. You will be back on Monday and then I promise, Monday and Tuesday, it is just you and I. I will have three days to think of something incredibly romantic to sweep you off you feet."

Bella's unshed tears blurred her vision. "I love you."

"I love you too. Have fun."

"I will." Bella forced herself to move away from him and step over the car door, placing her suitcase in the backseat.

Edward looked over at Jasper, who was mimicking the same movement as Bella on the driver's side. "Take care of her Jasper."

"I will." Jasper replied seriously. "I will return her to you safe and sound."

Jasper jumped in the car seat and started the car. Bella watched as Edward and Alice stood next to one another waving goodbye, their forms getting smaller and smaller until finally the fog became so thick that she could not see either one of them anymore. Bella sniffled, as she felt her sadness gradually melt away, into contentment.

"Thank you." She answered gratefully to her trip mate. She did not want to ruin this weekend pining away for Edward the entire time.

"You're welcome." He stated, keeping his eye on the road. "It is really difficult the first time you leave them. As I am sure you know by now, the pull you feel for your mate, it is one of the most intense things you will ever feel as a vampire. Trust me when I say that Edward is having as difficult a time as you are and Alice is having a difficult a time as I am. It gets easier, but you still hate it."

"How many times have you been away from Alice for more than a day?"

"In our nearly sixty years together? One hundred and forty one times, including this trip."

Bella watched the windshield wipers move methodically back and forth in front of her for a few minutes, before turning to back to Jasper. "Jasper, can I ask a personal question?"

He glanced at her quickly. "Of course you can."

"Well, in the past few weeks since I have been back and even before when I was human, I noticed that you tend to be very quiet and reserved whenever Alice is with you. But when you are alone, you are more… outgoing."

Jasper smirked a little. "Bella, as you know, Alice is a force of nature. Anyone who is her mate, well, it's hard not to fade into the background a little. She is so full of life; so full of energy that you just kind of let her take over. It's a joy watching her and it does not bother me."

"But you are a fun person yourself. You are witty, sarcastic, and intelligent. It's just, I guess I just wish we got to see it more."

"You are not unlike me, Bella."

"How so?"

"Alice may overshadow me, but Edward overshadows you as well."

"You think Edward overshadows me?" Bella couldn't help but have a little indigent tone to her voice.

Jasper nodded. "I don't mean it badly, so please don't take it that way. But just like how Alice is so over the top and vibrant, Edward is moody, emotional, and has a bit of a dramatic flair. Both have large personalities. You and I… well, we are more laid back. When you are not around Edward, you are more independent, more confident, and pretty funny yourself."

Bella had never thought of her relationship with Edward that way. But Jasper was right. It was not bad, it was just the way it was between her and her mate. Bella smiled at Jasper slightly to show that she did understand. In a way, it made her feel closer to Jasper, like they shared a special bond.

The rest of the trip to the University of Minnesota was fairly uneventful. They made small talk here and there, talking mostly of what courses they would prefer to take. Bella was pleasantly surprised to find that Jasper liked most of the same subjects she did. He had a deep love of history and literature. Since he already had one degree in history, they decided to make English literature their major.

The tour through the U of M was nice, they both agreed it was a nice campus, but it was more in the city and was a bit longer of a drive then they wanted. The online classes that were offered were varied however and the Dean of Liberal Arts was very nice, so they did not rule it out. They spent the night in Minneapolis taking a tour of the city, relaxing. Jasper joked that they should go the Mall of America and see how Alice reacts when she saw that they went without her. The following day they drove over to St. Paul, and then down to Northfield to Carleton College where they spent the night in a quaint hotel watching movies.

The following morning the both of them strolled onto the campus, and Bella immediately fell in love. Carleton was everything she had wanted her first college experience to be. The campus was older and she liked the tree lined pathways and beautiful brick buildings. She immediately had a sense of belonging that she had not gotten with the other campus. It also boasted one of the best liberal arts programs in the country, which was a huge plus in her book.

As they walked through the English building admiring the architecture, Jasper whispered in her ear. "Welcome to Carleton College."

Her body practically whipped around towards him. "Do you really like it as much as I do?"

He smiled. "More."

Bella could not help but squeal in delight and threw herself in Jasper's arms. She hugged him tightly, it was the first time she had ever embraced Jasper. It was different than hugging Edward or even Emmett. Edward was lanky there was not much in between the two of them. Emmett, well, Emmett was a bear and all she could feel were his large muscles when he gave her his big brotherly hugs. Jasper was a nice somewhere in between, and she found that her head rested comfortably on his chest while his arms wrapped soothingly around her. She relaxed at the embrace, but jumped away embarrassed when it lingered on a little longer than it probably should have.

They finished their tour, enjoying the rest of the campus. The Dean of this college was not available, but it did not matter to them. With Carlisle's help, they would soon be students and enrolling for the semester in the next several days. While they drove to the hotel, they decided to get a sooner start home so they would be home by Sunday evening. The family should be returning from their hunt at that time and she would get to see her Edward.

While Jasper made the separation of Bella and Edward bearable, there had still been a part of her that wanted to rush back home to him. She knew that he would be as thrilled as she was that they were home an evening early and she had a few ideas of how she was going to show him just how much she missed him.

As if Jasper read her mind, he nudged her. "Why don't you call him? I'll get the bags from up in our room and check us out, and you can let Edward know we are on our way home. Be prepared, Alice may have already ruined the surprise though with her gift."

She smiled. "Thanks Jasper. I'll call him right now."

"Good. I'll be back in just a few minutes. Hey Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I really had fun with you this weekend. I'm glad we came here just the two of us."

"Me too. Thank you for suggesting this."

She watched Jasper walk into the hotel. Bella was elated. She had the feeling that Jasper and herself would become close friends as she wanted and on top of that, she was going to be attending a fantastic school. For a brief moment, she allowed herself to daydream about the first day of classes.

Finally, she pulled out her cell phone, dialing Edward's number. The number rang once before an automated voice answered on the other side. "The number you have dialed has been disconnected. Please check your number and try again."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews. Sorry this took a few extra days to come out. Life kinda got in my way. But without further ado, here is chapter 3. Enjoy!

***

Bella frowned. "Well, that's odd."

Jasper looked at her curiously as he walked up with their suitcases. "What's odd?"

She stared at the phone. "Edwards phone. It's disconnected."

"I'm sure it's fine. The cell phone company is probably having issues. Here-" He pushed their bags in the trunk of the Audi. "Let me call Alice. Although you know she already knows we are on our way."

Jasper reached out for his cell phone, quickly dialing the number. Bella's vampire hearing caught the same familiar- "I'm sorry, this phone line has been disconnected."

Her eyes widened. "That's not right."

Jasper returned her worried look. He immediately tried all the other Cullen's numbers, only to get the same response. No matter how much serenity Jasper tried to project her way, Bella could not get rid of the awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was seriously wrong.

They jumped into the car, driving through the center of the college campus, the buildings nothing more than blurs as they took the closest exit and sped down the highway. Bella tried to practice some meditation techniques that Edward had taught her over a year ago, but her mind kept racing back to the automated operator's voice.

When it was apparent that Bella's nerves were not going away, Jasper stopped projecting and instead grabbed Bella's hand. She gave a tiny smile at him at the gesture.

He squeezed her hand. "It will be alright. There has to be an explanation for this. It's probably something stupid where Emmett was insistent that they change cell phone companies' right this instant."

"Then why wouldn't ours be disconnected?"

The blond vampire shrugged. "Maybe because they were waiting until we got back?"

Bella knew that Jasper did not even remotely believe his own lie, but there was a small comfort in him saying it anyways. They made inane chit chat the rest of the ride down, but it was not lost on Bella that while Jasper was calm and collected on the outside, he was pushing one hundred and thirty on the speedometer the whole way.

Bella repressed the thoughts that were prying and trying to make its way to the front of her mind, thoughts that she had long ago pushed far down, that she did not want to remember ever again. It did not take long for those insecurities to come rushing back and consume Bella whole.

It was a relief when they finally turned up the familiar driveway and saw the cars in the driveway with the lights in the house on.

Jasper squeezed her hand again. "See? They are all here. We were worried for nothing."

This time her smile was large and in relief. "You're right. I really let my imagination run away with me… I thought… I thought maybe they left me again."

Japer was gentle with his next words. "We left a big scar didn't we?"

When Bella just nodded in response, Jasper continued. "I'm so sorry, Bella. If I hadn't…" He trailed off his sentence as he parked the car. Bella knew what he was going to say. He squeezed her hand once more. "Come on darling; let's go see your husband and my wife."

The garage was closed, so they walked around the front of the house onto the large farmer's porch. It was strange that no one greeted them; Emmett was always bursting through doors to give his family a hug when they were gone even for just a few hours it seemed. They attempted to push open the door, only to find it locked.

"Bizarre." Jasper muttered under his breath as he pulled out a key that was seldom used. He turned it in the lock and… nothing. The key did not fit. "Did they change the locks too?"

Bella knocked on the door, and she noticed that Jasper tensed up, appearing ready to knock down the door. "Wait." She responded calmly. They heard the familiar patter of Carlisle's footsteps reaching the door, unlocking it.

"Carlisle!" Bella responded when she confirmed it was the doctor who greeted them. "Is everyone okay? You gave us quite the scare this afternoon."

Her adoptive father gave her a strange look for a brief moment, before her cautiously returning her smile. "Everyone here is fine."

When Carlisle did not move out of the doorway, Bella lifted up her suitcase in front of her to show Carlisle. "Well, we came back a day earlier than expected. Mind if we come in?"

Bella heard Alice yell in the house. "It's okay, Carlisle. Everything will be alright."

Carlisle feature's visibly relaxed at Alice's confirmation and he moved out of the way. "Please, come in."

Bella walked in at human speed, with Jasper right behind her closing the door gently. She turned around the corner into the living room, where the rest of the family was waiting. She was about to smile at all of them, when she noticed how they all looked. Esme sat pensively on a chair, while Emmett and Rosalie stood by the archway that led to the kitchen and Edward…

Edward was standing behind Alice with his arms wrapped securely around her. It was a stance that he had used with Bella many times herself. It was protective and most of all, territorial and was meant to send a message to anyone else to stay away.

As hard as it was, she pulled her eyes away from them, to Carlisle. Jasper decided to speak up at that moment, his voice cold but calm. "Carlisle, what is going on here?"

"I'm sorry, I hope this isn't rude, but my daughter Alice, just saw a vision of the both of you this morning coming here. But we are not sure who or why you are here. Why don't we start with introductions?"

"Introductions?" Bella managed to squeak out. She looked at Jasper. He was just as lost as she was. Neither knew what the hell was going on.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. You obviously know me somehow, but this is my wife Esme, my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and my son Edward and his wife, Alice."

Bella's mouth gaped open as they all nodded in greeting. She thought she was going to be ill. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Excuse me?" Esme spoke up, looking utterly confused.

Bella's gaze was straight at Edward. His eyes held no warmth or love in them at her gaze. They did not even hold recognition. Her voice cracked with emotion. "Edward. Please. This is not funny."

Edward protectively wrapped himself tighter around Alice, glaring at Jasper. Bella turned to find Jasper staring at his wife. "I would stop thinking like that about my wife if I were you."

Jasper began to growl lightly. Bella immediately put a hand on his arm to prevent him from attacking Edward. Her head was spinning. In a span of three minutes, her world was turned on its head. All she knew is she needed to get a grasp on something, anything.

She took a deep breath, ready to speak but Carlisle interjected. "What are your names?"

She shared a quick look with Jasper, who spoke up. "Jasper Hale and Bella Cullen." He put a distinct emphasis on the last names of Hale and Cullen.

It was at this point, Rosalie spoke up who had been quietly observing. "That's impossible. There are no other Cullen's with our clan. What are you, looking for money? Wouldn't be the first time."

"We are your brother and sister. Something has obviously happened to all of you." Bella was glad that Jasper was speaking up, because at this point her mind was racing so quickly that she did not even think she could form a complete sentence.

Rosalie crossed her arms. "Well, that's a new angle."

"Edward, can I please speak to you for a moment?" Carlisle looked at his son. "We will just be a moment."

Carlisle and Edward left the house and were speaking on the lanai. Bella could hear bits and pieces of the conversation. "I can hear the blond one, but the one, the female who is calling herself Bella, I cannot hear a single thought she is saying. I have never not been able to hear a vampire's thoughts. It's maddening."

"Interesting."

"What I could gather from Jasper though is that they think that Alice and I are their mates." Edward spat that out as if it was disgusting to him. "Jasper is having very possessive thoughts about my wife, and I am having a very hard time controlling myself. I think it is best if we have them leave."

Jasper heard Edward as well. He threw his hands up in the air. "This is ridiculous. I am going up to my room now. Come on Bella."

Jasper strode towards Emmett and Rosalie with purpose, both of whom immediately grabbed onto him. Jasper, in no mood to placate them, threw Emmett across the room and was getting ready to do the same to Rosalie, when Alice's high voice filled the room. "Stop!"

It was the only voice that could have. Jasper paused and stared at her. She looked at the rest of the family. "It's okay. Let them go upstairs. It won't do any harm. I've seen it."

With that, Rosalie let go of Jasper's arm. Bella followed quickly behind him flying up the stairs. The room that Alice and Jasper shared was the closest, so they headed left at the top of the stairwell. When they reached the room, it was not a bedroom at all, but instead a study.

"What the hell?" Jasper muttered. "Where is my stuff?"

They walked through the room, where a couple of large sitting chairs and rows of books upon books lay. At any other time, Bella knew that both she and Jasper, the bookworms of the family, would have loved this addition to the house. But at this point, there was nothing remotely comforting about it. When they had sufficiently searched the room, Jasper looked at her.

"Let's go to your room Bella."

They walked up another flight of stairs to the entrance of Bella's room. She opened the door cautiously, unsure of what she would find. Sure enough, her beloved sanctuary was gone. In its place was a room that she sickenly knew was a perfect mixture of her best friend and her husband. The room reeked of the both of them and as they looked through the room, she found that there were just pictures of Edward and Alice, together, nothing to suggest that she even ever existed.

"This can't be happening, Jasper."

They roamed the rest of the rooms. Any pictures of Jasper and Bella has mysteriously disappeared, and they could not find any documentation to support they lived there. After a good hour of searching in which the family left them completely alone, they headed downstairs, defeated.

Bella was shaking when she finally faced the family again. "What is going on? When we left here three days ago, Jasper and I were both part of this family. Alice- was my best friends and Jasper's wife. Edward, you were my mate. I was your singer as a human."

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose. "Obviously, something has happened to the both of you. But you never lived here; you were never part of this family."

Jasper stepped up to Carlisle. "Then how do you explain our golden eyes? Surely, you do not come across a vampire everyday that has chosen this lifestyle."

"No, I do not. But there are vampires like that. We have some friends, the Denali's, that have also taken up a vegetarian life."

Bella was getting bolder again. Being weak was not going to help the situation. "Well, we will have to figure out what is going on." She did not want to live under the same roof as Alice and Edward, but she did not have a choice it appeared.

"Yes, you will. I am sorry we could not be of more help." Carlisle motioned to with his arm to follow him to the foyer.

"What? Won't we want to figure this out together? Carlisle, surely you have like a thousand theories already."

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm sorry. We do not let others into our clan. As it is, we have already extended well beyond our normal courtesies by letting you into our home. We do not allow other vampires under our roof as a rule."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say that we have had a few unfortunate experiences when we have. We stick together as a family you see, and our generosity has…" Carlisle trailed off.

"Bitten us in the ass…. Literally once." Emmett interjected.

Carlisle's sour look at Emmett would have normally have made Bella laugh. "Ummm… well, yes. So you will need to find accommodations elsewhere."

"But… you are my family! You are the only ones I have ever known!" she desperately looked around hoping that someone would come to her rescue. No one did.

"I'm sorry."

"Edward!" Bella rushed over to him, grasping his arm, stoking his beautiful face. "I know that there is a part of you that remembers me. You changed me; you told me you would love me forever. Don't you remember? We met in Forks, Washington. We had our meadow, you wrote a lullaby just for me."

"I…" Edward began, but before he could continue, Alice whipped Bella around, her eyes cold.

"I would lay my hands off of him if I were you. No one touches my mate."

"Alice, I'm sorry. But you need to understand. Something is going on. Edward really isn't yours."

The petite vampire's lips pressed into a thin line. Bella had only seen her do that twice and it was when she had been extremely angry. Alice's voice was calm and controlled, devoid of any emotion. "You are no longer welcome here. I think you should leave."

"But Alice, what about Jasper?" Although it was not her intent, the words came out as merely a whisper.

Alice looked straight at him. "What about him? He means nothing to me."

Jasper walked up to Bella at this point. He voice was soft and pained. "Bella, it's time to go."

"Go where?"

"I don't know. But I can tell you that we are most definitely not welcome here anymore."

The room had turned decidedly cold at Bella's lunging towards Edward in desperation. Jasper and Bella picked up their suitcases silently and walked out of the living room. She glanced backwards once more at the family before disappearing out their lives, possibly forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this one… no excuses, I just got inspired to work on my story I have been trying to finish forever, so this got put on the back burner for two weeks. I know I have not replied to all the reviews… but wow! You guys rock and I really mean that! There were going to be some answers in this chapter, but this chapter is very emotional so it did not work…next chapter then for some minor answers to your questions. **

**FYI…This story is will always be third person, but this chapter is written from the Jasper POV. Just be aware that the story will sometimes change from time to time between the both of them, just like my last one.**

**And oh, yeah, I keep forgetting to put this, but obviously, I don't own twilight.**

***

Jasper slammed the door of his car harder than he had intended to. He needed to remain calm or else he would go back into the house and do something he might truly regret. A calmer head needed to prevail and Bella's emotions while clearly distraught were thankfully hidden behind her talented shield for now, allowing his to remain somewhat in check.

He glanced over at Bella as he started the car, unsure of exactly where he was taking them. He drove aimlessly for what seemed like hours; but in truth it was mere minutes. Neither of them spoke, and Jasper tried desperately to think of nothing related to the events that happened that afternoon. The more he tried, the harder the memories and emotions pushed at him, fighting to claw their way into the front of his mind. Finally, he relented and found himself pulling over to the side of the road giving in to their tiresome demands.

Jasper ran his hands through his hair, thinking of the buffet of emotions that had been laid out in front of him at their home. The confusion, the distrust, and the coldness from his family were maddening to say the least. But it was mostly the love and even the occasional lust that was emitted between Alice and Edward when they looked at each other that was the most heartbreaking and had nearly sent him over the edge.

It would be painful, but Jasper could learn to live and move on without the Cullen's as long as Alice was there with him. She was the one who saved him from this damned life; the one who made this whole existence worthwhile. She was his everything. How could he live without her? She had promised him she would always be there for him. And now, the Alice he knew, she was just… gone.

He finally lifted up his head and looked around at where he had parked. There was a trailhead towards the right that greeted him. Jasper was familiar with this place; he knew that had been here before. With a realization of why he recognized this area, he could not help but wonder, did his subconscious bring him here on purpose? He knew what he needed to do.

He touched Bella's arm and finally spoke to her since they had left the house. He knew that the brokenhearted look that she wore was also a reflection of his own. He was gentle in the voice he used; he knew was not the only one in pain. "Come on. Let's get out of this car for a little bit."

At first, Bella did not even appear as though she heard him. Was she really that far gone? He had heard the story of how she had become comatose when Edward left in her human days, it was not out of the realm of possibility that she might revert to that here; vampires have been known to go crazy at the loss of their mates. As it was, he was not sure that he himself would not go insane.

Finally after a minute though, she pulled her eyes away from the glove compartment box she had been staring intently at to nod slightly at him. She numbly opened her door, and looked at the expansive woods that lay in front of her.

Silently, Jasper led her up the trail a little ways, before veering off to the right into the thick pine groves, deeper into the forest. Bella finally woke up out of her state of mind, and stopped for a moment. "What are we doing out here?"

Jasper shrugged. "I'll know when I find it."

"Jasper." The newest member of his family sounded lost. "What is going on?"

He took an unneeded breath. He knew what she was asking. "I don't know. I don't know how in less than three days, everything can change so dramatically."

She continued to follow next to him in silence when she cocked her head at him. "Amnesia?"

He shook his head at the still young vampire. "Vampires cannot get amnesia, at least not that I am aware of and I have been around a long time."

Jasper stepped on a branch, walking at a slightly quicker than human pace while talking to Bella. He took in his surroundings, what he was looking for might take a little while to find.

"Well if not Amnesia, could it be an alternate dimension or alternate reality?"

He froze mid-step and turned to Bella. As unfunny as the situation they were in was, he could not help but smile and let out a laugh. It felt wrong to laugh, but he could not help himself. "Alternate Dimension? Really? Bella, you really need to stop reading so much science fiction."

She glared at him as she pushed past him even though she had no idea where they were going or why. "Oh excuse me. Because, you know, Vampires, Werewolves, reading minds, seeing the future, and manipulating emotions are all so incredibly _normal_. I did not think that it was necessarily out of the realm of possibility."

When Bella put it that way, he had to admit that she had a point. Still, alternate dimensions was really pushing the envelope. "Okay. But I still think it's very unlikely. Besides, I know that you smelt the fresh paint that was in your room and mine. Those rooms could not have been painted more than forty-eight hours before. That could not be a coincidence."

"Well then, if not the twilight zone, then what? I can't let myself believe that they planned this. I mean, they would not plan this all on purpose… would they? Edward and the others just wouldn't…"

As Bella's voice trailed off, Jasper realized that Bella thought that Edward was doing the same thing as after her eighteenth birthday. He grabbed her arm, stopping them completely at that point. "No. Edward did not do this as some elaborate ruse to break up with you or to get Alice to break up with me."

"How do you know, Jasper?"

"I felt their emotions, Bella. The love that they felt for each other was real, and the confusion and doubt the family felt was genuine. They truly believed every word that they were telling us. They think it is really what happened."

"I don't know which is worse, them lying to us to secretly be together, or them believing it's the truth."

"Neither do I, darling. Neither do I."

They continued onward. Jasper did not want to think about Edward having his arms around his Alice, but he could not help it, his mind kept drifting to his arms around her combined with the way she looked at Edward. Jasper knew that his brother was probably now kissing his wife, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, and even… making love to her. Even though it would never happen, Jasper felt like he was going to be sick with that last thought. He leaned up against a tree for support.

"Jasper!!" Bella grabbed him and spun him around. She made Jasper look straight into her eyes and shook him. "Jasper. Your eyes are pitch black and you nearly destroyed that tree behind you." She pointed to the tree that now had a huge chunk ripped out of it, leaving large splinters on the forest floor. "Even through my shield I could feel some of the anger you were projecting. You need to compose yourself."

Bella's touch had brought him back to the present and relieved some of the anger that had been building up inside, ready to unleash itself. He closed his eyes, hunting for the inner calm he so desperately needed, grateful when it finally appeared. He could have easily destroyed half the forest if he did not keep thoughts like that under control. "Thank you. Obviously, today has been trying."

"I know. But we are going to accomplish nothing by wandering the forest Jasper. We need to make a plan. If we are not out here to hunt, what are we doing out here exactly?"

"I need to…" He glanced around, he knew they were close. "Just follow me."

Jasper began to run through the forest, darting through the trees and shrubs, the landscape becoming more familiar the further he ran with Bella easily keeping up behind him. Finally, he came upon a small river that diverged into two tiny streams with a large island between them. This was it.

His eyes fell upon what he was looking for and Jasper smiled in relief. It was still here. He laughed, turning around and embracing Bella, swinging her around. "It's still here."

"What is still here?" Her confusion was apparent on her face.

"Our tree." Jasper jumped lightly over one stream to a tree that towered high above the rest in the area and was obviously one of the oldest in the forest. He fingered the bark to the tree lovingly, his index finger tracing the heart with the "J + A Forever" in a perfect block script encased in it. Alice and Jasper had come to this very spot on their first stay in Minnesota in the seventies after a particularly hard rainstorm. "It's still here." He repeated again.

Bella's eyes watered and he felt her shield go down as she wrapped her arms around him once more. He squeezed her tightly, knowing that she could feel all the love, the relief, and the sorrow he all felt in that moment.

Their love was real; the love he felt for Alice had really existed. He had scoffed at Bella's theory, but deep down he had worried- what if she had been right? What if this Alice had truly never loved him, had never kissed him, or had never sworn her undying love to him. What if Edward really was the one she was destined to be with?

Bella, as always, understood. "She loves you, Jasper. For whatever reason, she doesn't remember it, but it does not mean that she does not love you. Somewhere deep inside of her, she knows that she loves you and you are her mate."

Jasper did not let go of Bella, glad of the comfort she provided. "Do you believe that?"

He could feel her nod against his shoulder. "I have to."

She pulled away from him, smiling wistfully at the engraving. "This right here is why I have to believe that they will come around. And even if they never do, then we get them to trust us, and we convince Alice and Edward that we are theirs, and that their true loves are you and I."

Jasper wanted to believe this, but he remembered their emotions as they had left the house. He had never felt Carlisle and the others so… cold. "I felt the distrust they had for us, it is going to be a long time before we can get close to them. Years possibly."

She placed her hands on her hips and he felt her determination. "Then we wait. Day, months, years, or centuries even. We try to figure out what is causing this or who is causing this. But we do not give up, Jasper. We never give up."

"No. Never." He agreed. His heart leapt as he felt an emotion coming from the both of them that had not been felt since after earlier this afternoon. Hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry about the delay. My muse was on my novel, which I am proud to say is completely written with the exception of some minor edits. So my hope is that my updates come quicker now on this story since I won't have the novel to distract me so much!**

**Anyways, thanks for sticking with me. It means a lot. **

**Chapter 5**

As they made their way out of the forest, the daylight had faded into nightfall. They walked at human speed, their brief enthusiasm at the tree quickly muted by the fact that they had nowhere to go, no home to return to.

Bella focused on the sounds of the forest around her. As a vampire, she was now comforted by the world that came alive at night. The sound of an owl hooting in a tree above them, a fox that ran into its den, the small pack of coyotes that wove throughout the pines, keeping their distance but not their cautious eyes from the two vampires.

She closed her eyes, listening to the beating of the animal's hearts, smelling the fear that radiated off of them.

The animals would be safe from her tonight, however. Bella knew they should hunt, the stress of the day taking its toll on the both of them; but nothing even remotely appealed to her and she was sure Jasper felt the same. Maybe they would be more suited to hunt tomorrow.

Jasper was supposedly an excellent hunter, even better then Emmett. At least that is what Edward had always told her. She had not hunted much with the family since returning home. A quick trip with Esme and Alice, the occasional hunt with Emmett, but that was about it. It was always her and Edward.

She had kept telling herself that she could do things with them later. There had seemed like there was just so much time. Now she was not even sure when she would see them again, never mind if they would come to embrace her like a daughter and sister once more. Or a wife, Bella thought regretfully.

They stepped off the trail and back out in front of the car, with Jasper turning to her. "We need a plan."

"I know."

Instead of getting back in the car, they both sat on the hood of the Audi. Jasper's face hardened, a trait that Alice had told her remained from his war days when he was strategizing. "The first things we need to establish are the basics, and then we can take it from there."

"Well, our cell phones still work… for now. We have transportation but no place to live and then there is the matter of money."

Jasper nodded. "Yes. Everything has been changed, so it's logical to think that our access to the Cullen funds has been cut off as well. I'll test that theory when we got to refill our tank."

Bella knew her wallet only had several hundred dollar bills in it. Edward would have been ashamed. She thought back wistfully to when they were in Tuscany.

_It had been a beautiful evening in the countryside. Edward and Bella spent the night strolling down the roads, Edward reciting Italian poetry to her. Bella had fallen in love with northern Italy, and had found a simply lovely painting of that captured the beauty of it all. She knew in an instant that Esme would like the painting and would want to have it. She fingered the cherry frame before turning to Edward who was looking at some other canvases. _

"_Wouldn't this be perfect for Esme?"_

_Edward rested his chin on her shoulder admiring the painting with her. "She would adore it. Why don't you buy it?"_

"_It's too much."_

"_Just pay for it. It's not like we can't afford it."_

"_Edward, I don't keep that kind of money on me."_

"_Bella, what are you talking about, I just gave you two thousand."_

_Bella shrugged. "I put in our safe back at the hotel."_

"_Bella, you need to get used to the fact that you are now a Cullen and with that comes certain… perks. But more importantly, I would like you to always make sure you have some money on you. What if we were not together?"_

_She furrowed her brow. "But I don't like carrying that much. What if someone steals it?"_

_Edward laughed gently at her. "Who is going to steal from us?"_

He had been right, of course. From that moment on, Bella made sure she always carried at least five hundred dollars on her, but she could not make herself carry more. She was now wishing that she had listened to Edward. "I have three hundred on me at the moment because of the money I spent this weekend. We can only stretch it out so long. How much do you have?"

"Seven hundred and twenty eight dollars."

"One thousand is not all that much, Jasper. It will last us a month if we are really frugal."

Jasper's lips pursed. "No, it's not. But we may still be okay."

"How so? I mean, I guess we could both get jobs…"

Jasper shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I have always kept a separate bank account from the Cullen's. I never even really talked to Alice about it. I am just hoping that did not get compromised."

Bella turned to him surprised. "You have?"

He shrugged. "I was around for over one hundred years before meeting Alice. At first, I lived off of Maria, like all newborns did. But then, as I got tired of her lifestyle, I begin to secretly store away funds slowly. Over the years, it accumulated into a rather large account. When I finally met Alice, I was already financially secure, and with some helpful tips that she gave the Cullen's when we met with them, I was able to make my account ten times what it was."

"Did Alice know about the account?" Bella couldn't help but think this was too good to be true.

"I'm sure that she knew of the account, but we never openly discussed it. I never had to use those funds in all the time I was with them."

"Then why keep the account open?"

Jasper glanced at Bella before choosing to stare out towards the forest. "Well, I guess at first it was that despite Alice's confirmation that I would take to this lifestyle, I did not believe it myself. I struggled so hard; I had so many slip-ups that I did not understand how I would ever have the strength to resist human blood."

Bella was going to interject, but Jasper turned to look at her fully then. "Then, when I finally did gain control over my urges… well, I guess it was because it took me a long time to feel like a Cullen, like one of them. Sometimes, I still don't. I'm different. I'm not perfect like the rest of them. I still struggle once in a while, and I need to battle demons from my past. I guess that is why I kept the account open. I always felt that someday… I might need it. When they realized I really did not fit in."

Bella lowered her shield consciously, letting Jasper feel the full breadth of her emotions. He smiled. "Jasper, I have always considered you a Cullen, through and through. You embody more than probably anybody else in the family, what being a Cullen is. You made a choice to be better, to not give in to your natural instincts. You had lived by those instincts for one hundred years. The fact that you changed? Well, that is amazing."

"You give me too much credit."

She reached her hand out to his. "You don't give yourself enough."

Jasper squeezed her hand. "Thanks Bella."

Bella took a quick glance at her cell phone. It read quarter of three in the morning. Was it really that late already? She knew her mind had been distracted on the way back from the trail, but she had not realized she had lost all sense of time. She wondered briefly if the same had happened to Jasper. They wouldn't be able to get a hotel room now at any rate, not that they really needed it anyways.

She pulled her hand away from Jasper, clasping both of them against the back of her head as she leaned back on the hood. The clouds had cleared up, and she was now staring at the millions of worlds that hovered above them. "So we are okay with money and we have a car. So what do we do about where to live?"

"Well, we have two choices. We can either stay here, or we can leave."

Bella sat up straight, looking at Jasper like he was insane. "Are you crazy? Why the hell would we leave?!?"

"The question is Bella, why would we stay?"

"Because! _Our mates_, _my husband _and_ your wife_, are about ten miles away, in _our house_, with _our family_. Right now, they are sitting down and living _our _life. What the hell happened to us figuring out what happened and fixing it?"

"Bell-" Jasper tried to interrupt, but Bella kept going.

"Furthermore, that tree up there in those woods? That tree is evidence of Alice's love for you. She promised you forever."

"Bell-" He tried again.

"She made vows! She said she would be with you and never leave you. That means something! That has to mean something!" Bella realized that she was not just talking about Alice anymore. Her eyes watered. "They made promises to us, Jasper. We can't just leave. We can't."

Jasper grabbed Bella and pulled her to him. "We aren't leaving them Darling. We aren't. Do you really think I would just abandon Alice and let you leave Edward? Never in a million years."

She looked up at him. "Then why would you want to leave?"

"I have some friends I think that can help us. Remember when you were human and I told you about my past?"

She nodded into his chest. "There are a couple of vampires, Peter and Charlotte. I am still close with them. They have resources and know all kinds of folks. I'm not sure who or what is behind this and why, but they might be able to help us figure this out. But more importantly, if I just stay here, without being able to see her or contact Alice, I will go mad. And from the sample of your emotions that you have been letting me feel, you will too. Peter and Charlotte, well, they won't let that happen. When you and I are wallowing in self-pity, they will snap us out of it. We need that. That was all I meant. Promise."

Bella thought it over. The ache that she felt for Edward tugged at her. She wanted to be with her mate. She wanted to go right back to that house and make him remember, make all of them remember and go back to living her life. But two against six were not the best of odds and she knew it would not end prettily if they did that. What Jasper said made sense. They wouldn't be gone forever and perhaps they could figure this out and restore their memories. A thought came to her then. "Jasper, what if Peter and Charlotte don't remember you either?"

He held her tight. "Let's just hope they do. And if they don't, then we will figure this out together. Just the two of us."

Bella made a decision. She needed to be strong to make it through this and needed to make rationale not emotional choices. "Okay, then. Make the call to your friends. If they say its okay, then we leave right away to figure this out."

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think so far. I know it is not a whole lot of answers yet, but this is also a romance, and I need to set certain foundations and let certain emotions prevail before I can go down that avenue. **


	6. Chapter 6

Paradigm Shift

A/N: Well, I wanted to first start off by thanking Jaspers Darlins' and letting me be a Darlin' for a Day a couple of weeks back. Thanks Ladies! That was really cool and I loved writing a review for you. If you haven't visited their blog, do so at http://jaspersdarlins (dot) blogspot (dot) com.

Also, Slow and Steady just got its 2000th review, so I wanted to say thank you to everyone that had taken the time to review that story. I am glad that so many people enjoyed that story and I hope this one turns out to be just as good.

Chapter Six

Bella looked at the passing scenery. It was almost ten hours ago Jasper had called Peter and Charlotte. The relief that the both of them felt was abundant when Peter greeted Jasper with what Jasper said was his traditional greeting of- _"Brother, how the fuck are you?"_

Jasper did not go into much detail over the phone, instead he had just advised Peter that he needed his help and he wondered if he could stay with him and Charlotte for a while. Peter, without pausing, readily agreed. He advised Jasper that they moved back into their old Wyoming home recently, that they were no longer living down in Utah.

So, they were on their way to Wyoming. Bella was relieved really. It was less than a day's travel time from Minnesota; less than a day between her and Edward. The car ride was fairly quiet, the conversation they did have revolved around Peter and Charlotte mostly. Bella was getting anxious to talk about Edward and Alice and how to solve the problem, but she could sense that Jasper wanted to wait till they arrived at Peter's. Bella could grant him that; it has barely been twenty-four hours since everything went down. She needed to learn patience or else this situation would eat her up inside.

Bella was not the least surprised to see that Peter and Charlotte lived in a relatively secluded area; the forests around them were plentiful and would provide ample hunting for them both. As they pulled up to the house, Jasper spoke again.

"This was the last house I lived in with Peter and Charlotte before I met Alice. It's definitely more modest then by Cullen standards; but it's fairly large and comfortable nevertheless. I think you will really like it. Peter and Charlotte have never truly been into anything really fancy; even though you may doubt it when you meet Peter in a moment, they actually prefer things that are simple and the house is a reflection of that."

Bella smiled. Bella was going to make a comment about how Alice must have gone bonkers around them if they preferred simple things, but just then two vampires opened the front door and stood on the porch waving in greeting. Both Peter and Charlotte were blonde like Jasper, a fact that surprised her. When Jasper spoke about them, she had pictured them as brunettes like herself for some reason. Peter looked to be as tall as Jasper, while Charlotte was almost as short as Alice.

Jasper placed the vehicle in park, and quickly exited the car. Bella was only a moment behind him, and she noticed gratefully that he did wait for her before walking up the steps to greet his old friends. Jasper smiled. "Peter, Charlotte. It's been a long time."

Peter immediately grabbed Jasper pulling him in for a hug. "A long time? Fuck, it's been years, Jasper. Years."

"I know. I'm sorry. But you are making it sound like I never talk to you either. Hell Peter, I just spoke to you last week. Thanks for mentioning that you moved by the way."

It was Charlotte's turn to give Jasper a hug. "Oh, don't mind him. He has just missed his brother is all, just like I have missed my friend. Talking is not the same as visiting. As for moving, well, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing."

Charlotte pulled away from Jasper and smiled at Bella, who hung back a step watching the exchange unfold. Jasper reached out for her, pulling her slightly closer to the three of them. "Peter, Charlotte, May I introduce Bella."

Bella stuck out her hand and Charlotte shook it warmly. "Bella, it is a pleasure finally meeting you. Trust me when I say this home is as much Jasper's as it is ours. I hope you feel free to make yourself at home here as well for however long you are here."

"Thank you."

Peter smiled at Bella. "Why don't you both come inside and we can give Bella a tour of the house?"

Jasper gave Bella an encouraging smile as they followed Peter in the front door. Jasper was right; the house was spacious, but certainly more modest. The furnishings in the house were old and well lived in. In a lot of ways it was more comforting then their current home or the one in Forks. It felt like a home that Jasper would live in and it was more of the style Bella would have chosen had she purchased a house.

"It's a beautiful home." Bella commented as they finished the tour, rounding the corner to walk back into the living room.

Charlotte turned to Bella. "Thank you, sugar. Jasper deserves all the credit. He actually picked and purchased the house for us in the nineteen thirties and we all renovated it."

"Really?" She looked at Jasper.

"I was getting tired of traveling all the time. The life of a nomad can get exhausting. So I bought a house that I could come back to whenever I needed to. I wanted something that was secluded and would not attract attention from the human population. We were just traveling through Wyoming when I came upon this abandoned house deep in the woods. This house had not been lived in for years; the windows were broken and what little furniture there was left was covered in an inch of dust. The house was falling apart but the foundation was strong. So I made Charlotte and Peter trail back into the town and find the local realtor. The house was a bargain; the realtor practically gave it away they were so anxious to get rid of it."

Peter snorted. "Yeah, they gave it away because they knew what a damn money pit it was. Jasper paid a hell of a lot more in renovations then he ever did for the house itself. And don't get me started on how long we renovated this freaking thing."

Jasper shot Peter a look. "I don't see you complaining now. The house is still in good shape eighty years after we remodeled it."

Charlotte stroked the fire mantle lovingly. "It is. Peter and I thought he was crazy at the time, but it seemed to cheer him up so we indulged his need to work on the house. Jasper made us put so much effort into this house, but in the end, it felt like a home. He was right."

Peter plopped down on the chair in the corner, pulling Charlotte down with him in his lap. Charlotte snuggled into his chest. It was clear that they were mates and the both of them were completely enamored with one another. Bella could not help the small amount of sadness that overtook her as she gazed at the happy couple. When she joined Jasper on the couch that sat opposite from the happy couple, he instinctively rubbed her arm in reassurance that it would be okay. She moved over closer to him, grateful to have her friend there.

Peter cocked his head, looking at them with interest. "So Jasper, while I would love to believe that you just wanted to see me and Char, you had told me you needed help. What brings the both of you here? Where is Alice?"

Jasper and Bella glanced at one another briefly. She nodded to Jasper to begin telling their story. Jasper launched into what happened, her heart still breaking as he told them how Edward and Alice cannot remember the two of them being their mates, and how they think they are married to one another.

Peter and Charlotte listened with great interest as Jasper recounted the tale, never once interrupting the story. Jasper finished the story with an exhaustive, "… and so that is why we are here. We were hoping you could help up figure out what happened and how to fix it."

Peter let out a long whistle and stood up with Charlotte. He rubbed his hand wearily over his face before walking over to his friend quietly, pulling him into a strong embrace. For minutes the two men both stayed like that, neither saying a word until Peter pulled away, slapping Jasper's back gently.

Bella was overwhelmed by the sense of brotherhood she felt in the room. Jasper was close with Emmett and Edward, but it was nothing compared to what she just witnessed. These were two men who knew each other's deepest secrets intimately, who understood the other's past in a way that probably no one else ever could. She realized with clarity that this right here was Jasper's real family, his true home.

And he gave it all up for his love.

Peter looked over at Bella and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's going to be okay. We will get to the bottom of this and in the end everything will work out for the best. You'll see."

Charlotte finally moved over to them, giving Jasper a gentle squeeze on his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek. She looked up at him, then Bella sympathetically. "Who or what do you think is behind this? Do you have a list?"

Jasper sighed. "I have been thinking this over in my head, a lot. What they did was quickly accomplished and there was a lot of work that was involved. So whomever or whatever planned this had resources and money. Add also to the fact that there are not a lot of vampires that view the Cullen's as enemies, and the list becomes very short."

Charlotte grimaced. "You are thinking the Volturi."

He nodded. "They have the resources. They have wanted Edward's ability for years and since Alice made her appearance there with Bella years ago, I know that they were very interested in her as well. But it doesn't make complete sense. I mean why target us or target them and leave us out? Why now? I cannot for the life of me come up with an answer."

Peter thought it over. "Maybe it's not them at all. How about Maria?"

"You think that she is trying to get to me?"

Peter shrugged. "From what I hear, she has never gotten quite over the loss of losing her _major_," he stated using his fingers as quotation marks to emphasize the point. "She still has plenty of money and she has enough minions underneath her. Maybe she wants you back."

Charlotte looked at him. "It's a possibility, but why not just go after Jasper directly? There is no need to attack the whole family."

Peter looked at her pointedly. "This is Maria you are talking about, remember Char? She enjoys making vampires miserable."

The petite vampire held up her hands in defeat. "Alright. Alright. You have a point. But I still think that is a stretch."

Bella did not know what to contribute to the conversation so she asked, "Any other theories?"

Charlotte cocked her head. "Does Bella have any enemies?"

Jasper looked down at Bella before she could respond. "No. Not unless you count a werewolf that was in love with her."

"Jacob is not an enemy." She replied dryly.

"I never thought he was. But he is the only person who could possibly hold something against you at this point. Unless of course you count Lauren Malloy." He laughed lightly. "She always did have it out for you after the whole Taylor incident. The jealousy and anger I felt from that girl for you..."

Bella and Jasper smirked at each other knowingly. "Yes, all fear Lauren Malloy and her evil plotting ways. I am sure she is behind this. She just couldn't get over Tyler inviting himself as my date to the prom."

Peter looked confused. "Fuck. I hate being out of the joke. Well then, since we have ruled out that it is probably not a lovesick werewolf and I am guessing the jealous teenager is of no consequence, we move on from people targeting Bella."

Charlotte threw out a few other names that Bella did not recognize, but Jasper and Peter discounted them one by one. The only reasonable suspect was the Italian vampires and Maria, but Jasper was insistent it was not her.

Charlotte, clearly getting annoyed at their shooting down her suggestions, pouted. "I don't hear anyone else coming up with any suggestions. Fine, I will throw out my last one, and then I am done for the evening. What if it wasn't anyone with a vendetta? What if it was just a random occurrence and the Cullen's happened to be the victims? There are stranger things that have occurred."

Bella and Jasper paused, looking at each other. What if it was a random attack? What if it was just as simple as something the Cullen's came across while hunting or someone just randomly choosing them and Bella and Jasper were gone at just the right time? If it was, it would make it much more difficult to figure out how to reverse the effects.

Peter must have sensed how much this bothered Bella. "Let's just go off the assumption that is not the case for now."

"So why don't we just go to Italy and confront the Volturi?" Bella wanted this all over with.

Charlotte put her arm on the young vampire. "Bella, one does not just confront the Volturi."

"Edward did it."

Jasper bit his lip. "Char is right. Edward and Alice were lucky to get out without ending up in a burn pile. You were lucky they did not eat you for lunch. What Edward did was reckless and stupid. We do not accuse the Volturi without proof and backup."

A rush of anger rose up in Bella. She knew rationally that Jasper was by all accounts probably right, but Edward was not here to defend himself. She found her anger quickly quashed and she threw a look at Jasper. She should have had her shield up. "Well then, what do you propose?"

"I suggest that we first send out feelers. Peter and Charlotte have met a lot of vampires over the years. They can find out if there is anyone with a known capability of changing memories, shifting a reality for someone, or even changing someone's personality. Hopefully, that will lead us to whomever is doing this."

Bella placed her hands at her hips. "And what is it that you and I do in the meantime?"

"We try to convince our family that we are telling the truth. There have to be records out there. School, marriage, tax, and work records- we check them all. I find it hard to believe that they could change everything. Also, we contact the Denali's. They probably remember and we can reach out to some of Carlisle's other friends. Once we have sufficient proof, we send it to them. Carlisle is a reasonable man."

Bella frowned. "That wasn't our Carlisle though Jasper."

"I know it wasn't. But the real Carlisle is buried underneath somewhere, just as the rest of them are."

When Bella nodded at Jasper, Charlotte smiled. "Good. Well then, I say tonight we relax and then first thing tomorrow we go out and buy a computer and get hooked up with Internet."

"You don't have internet?"

Charlotte laughed. "We just moved back here a few days ago and the last time we lived her for any period of time was in the early nineties and the internet was just coming around. Hooking up internet was one of our last priorities and the computer we have in the den is severely outdated. We will have to make a trip out to the city. We can also get the both of you set up with some more clothes at that point as well if you would like."

Peter hugged Charlotte. "That sounds like a good plan. Char, I don't know about you, but it's been a while since we have eaten, and if we are going into the city tomorrow, I am thinking that we should eat first. I am feeling a bit… peckish. Neither one of you want to go with us, do you?" Peter asked ask he kissed his mate.

Jasper shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, Peter, but I think we will just partake of the local wildlife."

Peter shrugged. "Suit yourself. Bella, make yourself feel at home and if my brother gives you any trouble, you let me know and I'll set him straight."

She smiled a little as Jasper rolled his eyes. "I will."

Peter and Charlotte walked out of the house, taking off into the forest to do things that Bella would prefer to not think about.

She excused herself, deciding to tour the house more slowly this time, walking through room by room, to enjoy all the little things she had not had time to look at before. As she explored the different rooms, she could see Jasper's distinct touches throughout.

She appreciated the subtle references that were made to the civil war. Most of the rooms had small memorabilia commemorating the time before Jasper was turned; she had noticed a sword in one room, a display of militia buttons in Charlotte and Peter's bedroom, and in the den, the final room she revisited, there was an old confederacy map that was hung above the mantle. It was a piece of art, the frame he chose a beautiful mahogany, the map displayed behind a thin sheet of glass to prevent further aging. She fingered the lines of the map lovingly, frustratingly realizing that she remembered scarcely anything from her days in high school as a human about that war.

"It's a topographic map." Jasper smooth southern voice advised her.

Bella jumped slightly before turning to him. "Oh." She replied quite lamely.

The blonde vampire walked up next to her, admiring the drawing. "It's of my hometown in Texas during the Civil War. I had looked at this map more than a time or two while I was in the army."

She turned to Jasper. "It's lovely. The house I mean. I love all the personal touches you have given this place. The civil war references throughout the house, your favorite books, and the reflection of your southern heritage in the furnishings are all here. You put a lot of thought into this home."

Jasper looked at her astonished. "You noticed all of that?"

Bella looked back to the map for a brief moment. "How could I not? This house…It's so distinctly you. I love it."

"Thank you. I guess no one had noticed that before."

"Not even Alice?"

"Alice was only here once in the sixties and for a very short period of time. She didn't care for the house, said it was too rustic. You know how Alice is. The décor was not her style so she never really made it a point to try and come here again."

Bella thought that was interesting. This house was obviously important to Jasper and she knew it held a lot of meaning to him. She could not imagine his mate not recognizing that. Bella was surprised when she found herself getting angry at Alice for that. She smiled and kept her shield up to protect her feelings about Alice from Jasper. She kept her voice light. "Well, Alice always was and will be a slave to latest trends and the finer things in life."

"Yes she will."

Bella continued. "But I think she personally missed the mark on this one. The house is amazing and I am honored that you are even willing to share it with me."

They turned to walk out of the room. Jasper eyed her sideways. "Bella?"

Bella turned to him. "Yes, Jasper?"

Without another word Jasper wrapped her up in a hug. She let down her shield and she felt all the gratefulness that he was projecting at that moment. "Thank you."

Bella did not need anything more to be said. "You're welcome."

**A/N: So what do you all think of Peter and Charlotte so far? To answer a question that I know is going to come up- Peter does not have any special ability. I know he is often written that way, but for my story to work the way I wanted in my head, he has none. **

**Also, sorry if anyone is seeing this alerted twice. I was advised I spelled Taylor instead of Tyler and it was driving me crazy!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I am so sorry it has been a month between updates. But with weddings and travel, and life in general, there really was not time to write at all. I wrote this chapter quickly upon my return as a peace offering. :)**

The night sky was clear, a million stars shining down on Jasper. He had offered for Bella to go hunting with him, but she declined, stating that she was not very hungry and would rather stay in. Bella's resistance to blood was unparalleled with the exception of Carlisle; so he was not all too worried about her going into town the next day.

Jasper, on the other hand, knew that the emotions of the past two days had taken its toll on him; if he did not hunt, there was a distinct possibility that he would make a mistake. Last thing he wanted in the world was to come back to the Cullens with red eyes. Their disappointment and Alice's would be more than he could bear.

Jasper walked through the forest rather leisurely; spending a few hours familiarizing himself with the territory yet again. It was good land; bountiful in wildlife. He wished that Bella had wanted to go into the forest with him; he found her presence comforting and he needed that in this moment. He needed someone who understood him.

It surprised him it seemed that she appeared to know him so well already; without really trying. Emmett and Rosalie often complained that Jasper was like a puzzle. The pieces were there, but they just needed to be put together. While Jasper did tend to sometimes keep to himself, he did not think he himself was all that entirely complex in reality. Jasper liked that Bella seemed to agree.

But what he liked most about Bella was that Jasper already knew that she was someone he could lean on, when he was feeling emotionally charged.

It was rare for anyone to be given that designation; Peter had been the only one prior to her that he had felt he could always do that with. Peter understood from the past how difficult Jasper's gift truly was; it really was a blessing and a curse.

Sometimes Alice, when they were all alone, was able to provide the support he needed. He did not fault her when she wasn't there for him, most of the time she was not even aware of his problems. Her visions were so emotionally taxing on her, that he usually kept his own overwhelming feelings private.

Jasper decided that he had enough of walking through the forest, finally catching the scent of some Elk about a mile away. He took off in the direction of it, making quick work of several of the large animals, sating his immediate need for blood. It would be enough to last him through tomorrow.

He headed back towards the house. Even though it was close to sunrise, Jasper could tell that Charlotte and Peter had not returned yet; which did not surprise him. Charlotte was very particular about whom she chose to eat. She claimed that certain people left more of a bitter aftertaste than others. Peter, unable to refuse her anything, always indulged her and let her take as long as she wanted on her hunt.

Bella's scent was still lingered strongly coming up to the house, so he moved towards the door. Her emotions hit him like a brick wall before he had ever entered the house. She was miserable; her emotions everywhere all at once. He steadied himself, letting himself calm before hers overtook his.

Bella must have sensed his presence, because her emotions suddenly disappeared, a blank void now in their place. Concerned, Jasper followed her scent into the bedroom that was designated as Bella's. Bella's clothes from this past weekend were scattered around her on the bed. There were a couple of shirts and pants, a brush, her phone, and a couple of books that she had taken with her to read over the weekend.

Bella stared down at the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were coming back yet or else I would have had my shield up. My emotions have kind of been all over the place. One moment I am doing okay, and the next…"

Jasper moved over to the bed, clearing the shirts out of the way with his hand, before sitting down gently on the bed. He looked at Bella and the unshed tears that were in her eyes. He placed both his arms around her, squeezing her tightly, resting his chin on the top of her head. "It's okay. You don't need to constantly shield your emotions around me, you know."

She sniffled. "I don't want to overwhelm you."

"I will let you know if you are darlin'. Promise. Okay?" He squeezed her harder.

"Okay." Bella looked around at the bed. She sighed loudly. "This is all I have remaining of my life. I don't have a picture, a video, nothing that reminds me of them, of him. I should have brought something with me on our trip."

Jasper took Bella's left hand into his. Even though she was a vampire, it somehow felt softer than his, more feminine. It was different than Alice's. "You have this." He stated raising her hand, showing her the wedding ring on her finger. She nodded, sniffling slightly again.

"And you have this." He pointed to her head, tapping on it lightly in an attempt to be cute. She smiled a little. "Your memories will never fade. They are better than any picture or video."

"But most importantly-" he released Bella's hand. "You have this." He placed his hand where her heart was. "It may not beat anymore, but you can still love with all your heart Bella, and nothing is going to take that away."

Bella looked up at Jasper in the eyes. The tears were still there, but she smiled a full on smile. "You are amazing, Jasper Whitlock, do you know that? Alice is an extremely lucky woman. I can't believe all this time that I was best friends with Alice and I never really got to know you. You held back so much, when I was human."

"There were reasons."

"I know. Valid reasons. But still, I wish during all of that time, I could have known you, the real you."

"We have an eternity, Bella."

Bella looked as if she was going to say something more, but Jasper then heard Peter and Charlotte entering in the house. They walked right up the stairs to the bedroom pausing in the doorway, looking at Bella and Jasper. Jasper pulled away from Bella, giving Peter his best annoyed look. Peter never was big on privacy, a trait that had always frustrated Jasper. Their eyes were a bright red, their hunting trip an obvious success.

Charlotte spoke up. "We are just going freshen up for a bit and then the three of us can leave to go shopping. We figured that we would hit Cheyenne, so we would want to make an early go of it because in the late afternoon, the skies are supposed to clear up."

"What about Peter?" Bella asked, looking up Jaspers old friend.

"I will be staying behind to take care of the cable and some other things."

"Okay. That sounds good Charlotte, thank you." Bella responded quietly.

The shopping trip itself was uneventful. Jasper bought two computers, a laptop for himself and one for Bella. She initially protested, but he won out when he advised her they could get more accomplished with both of them working at once. They both quickly shopped at the mall half-heartedly, it being a constant reminder of Alice. Jasper just bought some jeans and a few shirts, wanting to leave almost as quickly as he arrived. He noticed that Bella did the same.

When Jasper and Bella had finished setting up the computers in the Den, Peter walked into the living room snapping his cell phone shut. "Well kids, the internet cable should be active tomorrow."

"Wonderful." Jasper was worried they might have to wait longer.

Peters voice took on a serious tone. "I have also made calls out to several of my acquaintances this afternoon. None of them have initially heard of anything strange occurring or any vampire that meets any peculiar ability, but they are going to discreetly do some digging for us."

Jasper nodded, not shocked but nonetheless disappointed that nothing popped up so far. "Thank you."

Peter sat down on a computer chair. Jasper could tell he was not done. "It's the least I can do. Jasper, I also made a call out to the Denalis. They were not exactly… forthcoming."

Jasper's brow furrowed and he noticed that Bella's eyes shot up from the computer screen. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I am guessing that apparently that the Cullens contacted them when you left. As soon as you or Bella were mentioned at all, they fucking clammed right up and would barely say another word."

Jasper's voice was low. "Who did you speak to?"

"Kate."

"And what did the Cullens say to her?"

"They wouldn't elaborate. But it must have been something bad. But they sure as hell don't trust anyone associated with you or Bella at the moment."

"Interesting." Jaspers mind was going a million miles a minute, trying to figure out what was going on. He knew there was a chance that the Denali's would be compromised as well. "Are you positive it was the Cullens that said something? Or is there a possibility that that it was their memories changed?"

Peter shook his head. "No I am not positive. I was guessing. I can't be sure what exactly happened."

Jasper nodded. "Did they say anything else?"

"No. As I said, they were in a fucking rush to get off of the phone and were not exactly polite about it either."

Bella and Jasper exchanged a look. Bella spoke up. "Maybe we should pay them a visit?"

Peter looked unsure. "I would try to find out some more information first from another source. They are not going bringing out the welcome wagon anytime soon. But if we come to an absolute dead end, you both could try."

Jasper began to drum his fingers along the desk, thinking out loud. "The Denali's were possibly targeted it appears, but Peter and Charlotte were not. Why?"

"Damn if I know." Peter replied. "All I know is that there is some weird shit happening and we need to get to the bottom of it."

Jasper couldn't have agreed more.

**A/N: I know this one is relatively short, but I wanted to get this one out to everyone. Next up, back to Bella. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all the awesome reviews! I am absolutely loving everyone's theories on what is going on, a lot of them a unique! I really appreciate everyone telling me what they think on this story. It makes my day and makes me want to write faster! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

Bella stared at the screen in front of her blankly. Another dead end. She folded her arms on the desk, burying her head in them.

She felt Jaspers gentle hands soothingly rub her back as he had done so many times in the past three weeks. Three weeks of running into non-stop dead ends, three weeks of finding more questions than answers, and three weeks of constant disappointment. It was beginning to be more than Bella could bear.

She sat up, and wearily looked into his sympathetic darkened gold eyes. "Again Jasper. Again. I finally found a way to hack into that damn government website and their tax records, showing proof that you lived with them and you were completely erased from them. How is that possible?"

"I don't know. We just keep trying."

Keep trying. That had become their mantra at this point. They had first gone into Forks school records, Bella feeling optimistic about what they might find. The Cullens were wiped clean from the databases. With the other schools that they had gone to prior to Bella, Jasper had been erased from the records as never having attended them. It was beyond maddening.

"I can't look at this… thing anymore." Bella responded, waving her hand towards the laptop. She stood up suddenly and moved to the window, watching the sun set on yet another day.

"Why don't you both take a break?" Charlotte walked in. "I know you both could use one."

Bella turned to look at her new friend. "We don't have time to take a break."

Charlotte raised her eyebrows. "You don't have time? Bella, all we have is time! You are going to become burnt out and then you will be useless to Edward and Alice."

"Edward and Alice would not give up."

The blond rolled her eyes slightly enough for the both of them to see. "Who said anything about giving up, Sugar? I said, you need a break. Besides, Edward would want you to have a little fun." Charlotte walked over touching her gently on the arm. She could be almost as soothing as Jasper sometimes. "I wasn't especially close to Edward, but would hate to know you were like this. This is not living. It's been nearly a month and you have been chained to this desk, barely moving from it except when Peter and I implore you to. When was the last time either of you hunted?"

Bella had hunted a week ago, by herself for an hour before rushing back. Since everything occurred, she had not been able to allow herself to hunt frequently, only taking in enough to barely satisfy her bloodlust. Jasper by all accounts had not been much better, only going a couple of times more than her, both of the hunts just as quick.

"I don't know, Charlotte…"

Charlotte's hands rested on her hips, looking at her expectantly. Jasper had told Bella that when she does that she does not take no for an answer, but it was usually only reserved for Peter. "Well, the both of you need to go. I have it on good authority that the town is celebrating its 150th anniversary this weekend, so it is wise to assume that there will be hikers in the area. Unless you have changed you minds about your food source, I suggest you go before you make a mistake."

Bella knew she was right. Still she hesitated, looking at Jasper, who gave her an encouraging smile. "Come on Bella. Charlotte's right. Who knows? We might even have a little fun."

She had never gone hunting with Jasper before. Anything had to be better than this. She returned his smile. "Alright. We'll go."

Peter's voice floated down from above. "Good! It's about time! Just do me a favor… don't come back too soon."

Jasper sighed exasperatingly. "Great. We will leave the both of you alone for some private time. Thanks for the heads up, Peter."

"Anytime, my brother." Peter responded.

Charlotte did not even bother to look embarrassed. She simply turned around to head up the stairs. "Have a good time."

Jasper stood up. "We better go. They won't wait long if they-" a loud crash rang from above followed by a shrill laugh from Charlotte, "are in the mood." He finished, looking up at the ceiling. Bella and Jasper exited quickly through the front door, stopping at the edge of the forest.

"How long do you think they will be?" she mused out loud.

"Peter and Charlotte? All night, I am guessing. They are kinda like Rose and Emmett. Only at least they wait until we are out of the house… usually."

"I see. So it looks like we have some time to kill then."

Jasper ran his hand through his blond curls. "We do at that. So where have you been hunting?"

"Just right back here. Not more than a mile or so away from the house."

Jasper cocked his head. "There is not a lot of big game in the direct vicinity. What have you been eating?"

"Fox mostly."

"That can't sustain you."

"It did its job." Bella felt self-conscious as her friend looked at her critically.

"Barely. You need more than that." Jasper responded thoughtfully before perking up and grabbing her hand. "Come on. I am going to take you on a real hunting trip. It's about time you had one."

Bella jerked forward, walking quickly in the direction Jasper was taking her. "I've been on real hunting trips. With Edward."

Jasper turned around and laughed. "Edward? No, you haven't."

Bella was amazed to see true excitement reflecting in his eyes. It was the first time that she had seen Jasper like that since before the incident. It was true he had smiled over the past few weeks and his overall demeanor was calm, but he, like herself, had not allowed himself to even feel an inkling of real happiness or contentment. She lowered her shield letting the feeling of excitement he was radiating melt into her. It was refreshing and it felt incredibly good.

Her shoulders finally released the tension they had been holding, and she decided that she needed let her worries sit aside for the evening. She desperately wanted to just feel something, anything, again that wasn't marred by the situation with the Cullens.

Jasper, as always, understood what she needed, and squeezed her hand tightly. "Come on. Let's go for a run. Bet you can't catch me before we get where we are going."

"I'll bet you I can." And with that, they took off.

Running really was just what Bella needed. They raced through the forests and riverbeds, places that perhaps no human had ever seen in centuries. She did not have time to really focus on anything but the race, as a result of the direction that Jasper sending them in constantly changing. Jasper and Bella were about evenly matched; Bella was probably a little faster than him, but she was aware that Jasper knew the terrain better, giving him the slight advantage. Sometimes, she lost sight of him; but she could always tell which way he had gone, his scent never being masked for more than a second or two.

As Bella was contemplating how to get ahead of him, she almost failed to notice that the line of trees ended abruptly, Bella barely stopping at the edge of a cliff before falling off. She looked down briefly at the large fissure, to take stock on where Jasper went. The gap was deep and wide, she was almost positive that he did not attempt to jump over it. A slight breeze confirmed her thought and she could tell that Jasper had fled to the right, around the crevice only a minute or two before. She estimated that it would have taken him a while to get around it. Bella impulsively decided to jump the crevice to head him off, hopefully giving her the advantage she desired.

She moved back about five hundred yards from the cliff, before running, launching herself off the edge over the cliff, flying through the air. With a thud, she landed hard on the ground, albeit scarcely, only to look up and see a very surprised Jasper in front of her. She grinned and poked him playfully in the chest. "Gotcha!"

Jasper looked at the gap and then back at her, astonishment in his voice, a smile creeping over his face. "You're crazy! Peter or Emmett wouldn't even attempt to jump that!"

Bella put her hands on her hips, her smirk still playing on her lips. "Had to get the tactical advantage somehow, didn't I?"

Bella then heard herself do something that she had not done in ages. She laughed. Full on, no holds barred, laughed. It felt strange at first, somehow wrong, but then she gave in and out of the corner of her eye, caught Jasper laughing right along with her. When it finally subsided, she sat down with a large contented sigh. "That felt good."

Jasper plopped right down next to her. "The laughter?"

She waved her hand in the air. "All of it. The running, the laughter, and but most of all, I like feeling somewhat normal for a change. It's been a while. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to really laugh again."

"I know what you mean." He agreed. And before they could pause too long to let the reality of everything come crashing in, he smirked. Jasper jumped suddenly and took off again, heading northwest. "Catch me if you can!"

They finally stopped after an hour in an open field. She looked around the field, noticing it was eerily quiet. "Where are we, exactly?"

"We're on the outskirts of Yellowstone." Jasper walked around purposefully, looking at the ground. He pointed to some tracks that were from at least two days ago. "There is a large grizzly population this way. Excellent."

"Emmett's favorite animal." She smiled at the memory.

Jasper grinned. "Mine too."

"Why?"

"Ever wrestled a grizzly?"

"That would be an emphatic no."

"Well, you hopefully will get to tonight. Time to go hunting."

Just as she was going to move into the forest, Bella sensed an elk along the edge of other side of the field. Bella quickly sprinted over to it, she grabbed the animal by the neck, snapping it effectively in two, lowered the animal down to the ground, finding its main artery and draining it. She then brought it into the forest and buried it. When she was done, she noticed that Jasper peered over her.

"You can tell Edward taught you to hunt."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked indignantly.

"Well, I am just saying, the way you hunt, it's very mechanical. It's like you are saying to yourself, find animal, drink from animal to get nutrients, dispose of said animal. There is no pleasure behind it. If we are to live this kind of lifestyle, you need to give into your instincts. You are thinking way too much about it."

"But I am giving into my instincts. True, I do not enjoying hunting tremendously, but I am killing an innocent animal so I could survive! What is there to enjoy?"

"Bella, did you enjoy a juicy hamburger when you were human?"

"Of course."

"Same idea." Jasper smiled at her. "You just need to let go. Let your instincts take over. It will be a totally different experience. Okay? Watch me."

Bella was transfixed as she watched Jasper hunt.

Jasper was a predator at his finest; he plotted and circled around his prey, never revealing himself until the last second when it was too late and impossible for his victim to get away. His strike, while powerful, was also a thing of beauty. Bella was not sure how to explain it, but the attack was somehow merciful. More merciful than when she drained her own Elk. She was sure that the animal felt almost no pain and was granted a quick and easy death.

After draining the last of the life from the mountain lion, Jasper stood up from his kill, striding towards where Bella stood a few hundred feet away. Every muscle in Jasper's body was still tightened and flexed, his form exuding total control. His eyes, that were already beginning to lighten a shade, looked straight into Bella's as they had so many times before.

But this time was different. This time it was the vampire that was looking at her, and she was sure if she had a heart, it would have been racing. Bella would have been lying to herself if she did not admit that she found Jasper very attractive in that moment, which surprised her, because the only two men she had ever thought attractive were Edward and Jacob.

Jasper stopped just mere inches before Bella; his lips nearly touching her ear as he bent down to speak to her. If she hadn't known better she would have sworn it had a slight seductive tone in it when he whispered. "It's that easy. Just let go and let your instincts take over. The vampire will do all the rest."

Bella nodded and stepped away quickly. She needed space to think and set her in the right frame of mind because right at that moment with how Jasper was looking, her instincts were telling her something very different and that feeling unsettled her.

Bella closed her eyes, taking in the scents of the world around her, doing her best to ignore Jasper. She smelled the maple and pine trees that surrounded her, she felt the dew that was just beginning to form on the forest floor, and then she sensed it. It was a faint scent, but nonetheless potent to her nose. She inhaled it deeply, letting it permeate her entire being. As the scent shifted suddenly, she took off. Bella ran, but harder than before, as if her life depended on it. She jumped over boulders and fallen trees, the scent becoming stronger, more potent. She ran through one last thicket of bushes before stopping, just short of her prize.

The grizzly stood there proud before her on its hind legs, slightly uneasy as it felt her gold eyes on it. The bear moved around, circling the enclosed area it was in, trying to locate the unseen intruder. Bella moved around slowly, making sure that any viable means of escape for the animal was almost impossible. She moved when the bear moved, their movements a dance of sorts. The grizzly roared at its unseen attacker, hoping to draw it out or scare it off. Bella crouched down, confident that the bear would not be able to escape.

She then lunged at the animal, toppling it over. The bear swiped at the vampire, before making an attempt to scamper off into the forest. Bella held it down, wrestling with the large omnivore. The animal was powerful, tossing Bella off it several times, each time the female vampire coming back more determined. Bella straddled the animal, finally sinking her teeth deeply in the neck, the bears movements slowing underneath her. The blood was sweet as it flowed down her throat, Bella relishing the nectar as she finished off the bear and gently rested its carcass to the ground.

Bella was well aware she was beaming as she stood up. She was not surprised to see Jasper there, looking at her proudly, albeit a little differently. She felt accomplished, but more importantly, she felt for the first time truly satisfied, the vampire in her sated, complete.

"How was that?"

"Now darlin', that was a real hunt."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed this. This chapter for some reason was very difficult to write. I originally wanted it to be a Jasper's POV, but every time I started writing I got stuck, and I realized it was because I really did need this chapter to come first in the story. I actually think it progresses the story better this way, but I know there are a few of you that wanted to see Jasper's POV from the hunt in this one. I promise, you will find out what he is thinking next chapter. **

**Also, a big shout out to SAW-V1. She has always been so kind with her reviews and she is now translating Slow and Steady into French, which is immense pleasure for me because I took many years of it in school. I now get a whole new set of reviewers enjoying the story and it is all thanks to her. **

**Like always, Twilight isn't mine, I just like to play with it from time to time. :)**

Chapter Nine

Bella sat on the wooden porch swing, a worn copy of Pride and Prejudice in her hands that Jasper had sitting around the house. She tried to read a few sentences here and there, but her mind kept wandering. To say that she had been restless since the hunt was not completely accurate; she was still focused on getting her family to remember her, but she found her thoughts often turning to Jasper. With an exaggerated sigh, she gave up the pretense of reading the story, finally letting herself look out into the front yard.

For the past several hours, Jasper and Peter had been working outside. Jasper had abruptly decided during their research that he needed a break; his frustration reaching monumental levels. Without saying a word, he began to work furiously on the yard, rebuilding the rock walls, digging up long abandoned flowerbeds.

Peter, without saying a word, joined Jasper in his work, the dirt that marred his body nearly matching Jaspers at this point. She watched as the both of them lifted rocks, the efficiency in which they worked together not lost on Bella; the other understanding what it was the other needed before they needed to ask for it.

As Jasper brought more order to the land, she could see the tenseness in his body slowly melt away. She understood. He was in a situation that he couldn't control, but the land was something he was able to physically alter and change. He could work hard and see the results, unlike the rest of his life at that moment.

Jasper placed the last rock on the east side of wall and stood back for a moment, admiring the work he accomplished. She smiled softly at his back, glad he was getting satisfaction from the work he had been laboring nonstop on for five hours. Jasper turned just slightly, looking straight into Bella's eyes, his own orbs deep with emotion.

It was the first time he had even turned in her direction during this whole ordeal. She waved lightly at him, trying to ignore the feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. It was the intensity of his gaze that so often caught her off guard as of late, and more than once that she found herself thinking of it, how his look made her feel like the only person that mattered in the world.

Bella didn't understand why she was beginning to look at him differently since the hunt. She told herself it was because she was lonely and she was always around him. That had to have been it. But whatever the reason, it bothered her.

She glanced quickly down at her book, pushing her thoughts to Edward. She missed him. She missed his company and his crooked smile. If he was around, she wouldn't be even thinking about Jasper at all, she would be so wrapped up in him. She cursed for the millionth time the person or thing that was responsible for this. Bella just imaged what the two of them would be doing right now if it hadn't been for everything. Actually, right now, Edward would be school, studying some mundane subject for the twentieth time and Bella… well, Bella would most likely be with Jasper. She sadly laughed to herself at the irony.

The kitchen side door softly opened, Charlotte strolling out and sitting down next to Bella. She rocked her feet lightly, setting the porch swing in motion, before turning her head in Bella's direction.

"It's good to see you out here sugar. The computer light was beginning impact your complexion."

Bella raised her lips in a half smile. "Funny Char."

"No, but really, I am glad you are going outside. Since you have hunted with Jasper, it seems like you are doing better."

"You were right. I was going crazy being cooped up. I needed to give myself a little slack, a little time away. Who knows how long this craziness might go on for?"

"It seems that Jasper is following the same advice." Bella noticed the look Charlotte made in Jasper and Peter's direction. Bella's eyes followed as well.

"The yard is looking fantastic. By the end of the week you will be able to show it in Home and Garden magazine."

Charlotte nodded in agreement. "I don't think Peter is too pleased. But he knows that this is part of what Jasper needs at the moment and it's making Jasper happier so he will keep his bitching to a minimum. Actually, I am surprised he hasn't said anything yet."

"Jasper didn't ask him to start helping."

"He didn't need to. Peter, well, he just knows when Jasper needs a brotherly shoulder to lean on. He always has with Jasper. Working side by side in silence for hours, not Peter's thing since he can't seem to keep his mouth shut for more than five minutes, but he will play along until he think that Jasper's okay."

It occurred to her that while Bella felt close to Jasper now, the two vampires she was with knew so much more about him. She wanted to learn more about him; she wanted to know what made Jasper Whitlock tick.

Bella lowered her voice enough so that the two men could not eavesdrop and only the two female vampires could hear. "Char, tell me a story about Jasper. What was he like before the Cullens?"

Charlotte smiled. "That is a lot of ground to cover."

"We've got time."

She smiled broader at the comment. "Yes, we do. Where should we start?"

Bella's eyes glanced at Jasper once more, the feeling in her stomach tightening. She pulled her eyes away. "How about from the beginning?"

And she did. Charlotte delved into a series of stories about his beginnings as a vampire. Jasper had always told her that his life was hard under Maria, but she never understood how much so until she heard it from Charlotte's POV.

_Charlotte had just been turned by Maria and woke up alone, in a room by herself, bewildered, scared, and hungry. Charlotte was quickly tossed into what they came to call the Pit, a series of rooms that were set aside for the new vampires. _

_It was a ruthless world, each vampire trying to show dominance over the next, trying to set themselves apart and gain favor in Maria's eyes. From the moment Charlotte was thrown in as a newborn, a red-headed female vampire known as Mary immediately took a dislike to her. The other vampire attacked Charlotte viciously daily, doing everything from belittling her in front of the other vampires to ripping her arm off. _

_It was during a particularly violent attack when a tall, blond haired vampire came walking in. Every newborn in the room instantly stopped what they were doing in the presence of the vampire. Charlotte, with her face smashed into the floor, looked up, curious who could cause such a reaction with the unruly group._

"_Enough!" The imposing figure stated loudly, and suddenly tranquility enveloped Charlotte, replacing her anger and fear. His red eyes darted down to where Mary and Charlotte stood, his voice cold. "What is going on here?"_

_Mary stood up straight, releasing the petite vampire, as she stuttered her response. "Major… noth-nothing at all." _

_He raised an eyebrow. "Nothing? Mary, that is the third nothing in two weeks. You know the rules."_

_Mary was visibly shaking at this point. "I'm… I'm sorry! It will not happen again!"_

_He looked down at Charlotte once more before lifting his eyes back up. "You are right. It will not." He turned his face to two vampires behind him. "Kill her."_

_She screamed as two other vampires dragged her out of the room. He glanced around the room. "Let this be a reminder to you all. I do not, and will not, tolerate that kind of behavior. Save it for training or for the war. If not, I will do the same to you. Is that understood?"_

_The newborns weakly nodded their understanding. _

"_Good. Go back to your business." The blonde vampire then strode over to Charlotte, offering his hand. She took it gratefully and as she was pulled up, she looked into his eyes and was startled. His red eyes were distant and cold; but underneath, Charlotte clearly saw the pain that was masked so well that most would never notice. _

_She stood up, dusting herself off. "Thank you."_

_He nodded quickly. "You are welcome. What is your name?"_

"_Charlotte."_

"_Thank you. I am Jasper Whitlock. You will call me Major like everyone else. Understood?"_

The rest of the stories with Jasper involving Maria were similar; Jasper was continually indifferent to the newborns and never associated much with Charlotte, but she could always tell, same as Peter, that there was something more to Jasper; something special beyond the gift he was bestowed with upon his awakening.

Charlotte was gearing up to tell her about when Peter and Charlotte came back to convince Jasper to leave with them, when Peter's loud voice rang through the air.

"Seriously Jasper? A water feature? You want a fucking water feature now? Are you out of your damn mind?" Peter lifted a rock, throwing it at his oldest friend forcefully, aiming at the head.

Charlotte's shoulder gently nudged Bella, a gentle laugh in her voice. "Uh….I think Peter may have reached his landscaping limit. Apparently he thinks that Jasper is now okay."

Jasper moved his head to the left, neatly dodging the boulder, his face frowning slightly. "What the hell is wrong with a water feature?"

"What's wrong with a water feature?" Peter mimicked in a high pitched voice. "It's a fucking water feature. That's what wrong with it."

Jasper suddenly turned in Bella's direction looking for support. "Bella, don't you think a waterfall would look nice here?"

"I think that it would look great."

Charlotte chimed in, winking at Bella before looking straight at Peter. "It really would look fantastic, babe."

Peter groaned, lifting his arms above his head in defeat. "Women! Fine, we will build your damn water feature, Jasper. Let's get to freaking Home Depot or whatever and get this over with."

Jasper clasped his shoulder, moving at almost human speed to the truck. "You will love it once it's complete, Peter."

Peter spouted a string of obscenities while he and Jasper climbed into Peter's Ford F-350, speeding down the driveway. Charlotte continued to tell her a few other stories about Jasper, but Bella was hardly listening, instead her mind was wandering for what seemed like the ten thousandth time that day.

"Earth to Bella."

Bella shook herself out of her thoughts. "Sorry."

"It's okay. It happens…Bella?"

"Yeah Charlotte?"

"Sugar, are you happy?" Charlotte shook her head. "I mean, obviously you are not super happy, but I guess I am asking if you are content here?"

Bella paused. "I'm getting there Charlotte. I guess if I had to be anyplace during this situation, I am glad it's here. Jasper is around people who love him."

Charlotte put her arm around Bella's shoulder. "We care about you too, you know. I know I have only known you a month and a half, but its been real nice having another female around. Like I consider Jasper my brother, you are becoming my sister."

"Thanks Charlotte. I feel the same."

She smiled. "Good. Now, as your sister, I need to ask. You and Jasper… well, you seem different since your hunt. What's going on?"

"Different?"

"Well, it's nothing specifically…. You both have always been very comforting to each other since we got here but lately, I see it happening more. A comforting hug here, holding of his hand there. You know."

Bella wasn't ready to even admit to herself, never mind Charlotte, that she was beginning to find Jasper attractive. "I just feel bad for poor Jasper."

Charlotte repositioned herself so she was facing Bella directly. "Poor Jasper?"

Bella finally shut the book she had been holding open for hours before looking back at her friend. "It's not easy going through what we've been through. I know he misses Alice like crazy, just like I miss Edward. In some ways, it seems to be getting better, but in others, I am just as miserable as the first day this all occurred and it's the same for him. It just sucks. Losing your mate sucks."

Charlotte looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sure it does." Charlotte looked like she wanted to say something further.

"What is it, Charlotte? Don't hold back."

"Well... if I tell you something, you can't mention it to Jasper. Peter doesn't even know."

Bella was intrigued. "What is it?"

Charlotte still hedged. "Never mind."

"Come on, you can tell me. Sisters, remember?"

Charlotte blurted out the next line so quickly that she almost did not understand it. "I have always kind of thought that Alice was not Jasper's true mate."

Even with her new vampire graces, Bella almost fell off the porch swing. "What? I mean, why? Don't you like Alice?"

Charlotte looked almost ashamed. "I do! I like Alice, really, I do. It's almost impossible not to like her. But it's just something about the two of them that is well… off. I don't know how to describe it. Ahh!" she groaned, frustrated. "I should have never even mentioned it. Peter would flip if he found out I felt this way."

"It's okay Charlotte." Bella wanted to comfort her friend who was now verging on embarrassment for bringing this up. "Tell me, what's off about the two of them?"

"Well… It's always been my belief that vampire mates tend to understand one another in a way no one else understands them, you know? Alice and Jasper are just… well, you couldn't get too more different people. Alice is always so perky and outgoing. Jasper is the most introspective vampire I have ever met. Alice loves shopping, Jasper barely tolerates it. They are like oil and water."

"Sure, while they may be different, he compliments her. Alice is hyperactive, but Jasper calms her. When she gets emotional about her visions, he soothes her."

"But don't you see?"

"See what?"

"What does Alice give Jasper in return?"

Bella looked at her oddly. It was the most obvious answer in the world. "Love."

Charlotte gave a large sigh and spoke quietly. "I know she loves him and I know he loves her. But I don't think that it is the love of a true mate."

"So, what do you think makes someone a true mate if not love?"

"Love is important, of course. But mates… well, take Peter and I, for example. Peter and I are extensions of one another. One does not exist without the other. It doesn't work. Carlisle and Esme? Both good, good people, down deep in their souls. Could you ever imagine them not together? Even Rosalie and Emmett, even though while on the outside, Rosie may be cold and Emmett goofy, they both have a passion for one another that runs so deep that you just know they are soul mates. They aren't going off to have all that sex for no reason, sugar."

Bella would have laughed at the last comment except for one thing was bothering her. "You didn't mention Edward and I."

The quietness from Charlotte was all the response she needed. "Oh, my gosh. You think Edward and I don't belong together either. You don't think he is my true mate."

"Sugar, I was not trying to imply that at all."

Bella shook her head, frustrated. "No, you were not trying to imply, you just basically spelled it out for me. How could you think that? I mean, you had never met me before this all happened. What are you basing this off of anyways?"

"Bella-"

Before Charlotte could continue, the truck pulled up the driveway. Bella glanced quickly at the petite blonde one more time. "Charlotte, I would really appreciate it if you would just leave me alone."

Bella then turned to sprint into the woods, noticing Jasper jumping out of the vehicle before it even had an opportunity to come to a full stop. "Bella!" she heard him yell, but she kept going. In the distance, she heard Jasper say, "Charlotte, what the hell did you say to her? I could feel her anguish suddenly appear down the road!"

She ran. She wasn't sure where it was that she was running to, but she needed to think. When she finally stopped, she did not recognize where she was. All she knew was that she was surrounded by very large trees, and the house was somewhere in a southeast direction. Reaching for the first tree she saw, Bella lifted it out of the ground, hurling it as far as she could, all in a pathetic attempt to make herself feel better. It didn't work.

She was amazed that by one conversation, all of Bella's inadequacies about her relationship with Edward would come bubbling back up to the surface. Her fears came back to haunt her time and time again. She had imagined when she was finally one of them, finally a vampire, those fears would go away. What a fool she had been to believe that. She never had felt good enough for him, what if she wasn't?

Worse yet, what if Charlotte was right? What if Edward wasn't her mate? Where did that leave her? She guessed it left her right where she was. Alone.

She felt his presence before she heard him. _No, not alone, _she thought sadly. If Charlotte was right about her and Edward than that would mean that she was right about Jasper and Alice.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and she closed her eyes, her body relaxing. He rubbed her arms slowly with his hands, and Bella couldn't help but lean in, enjoying the feel of her back against his chest. Jasper's voice was low in her right ear. "Darlin', whatever it is you are thinking, you need to stop it."

"I don't know if I can."

Bella's worries suddenly disappeared and she realized she had never set her shield up. She could feel him smile behind her. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

He turned her around to face him, his hands resting squarely on her shoulders. "Now what did Charlotte do? She clammed up in front me and would not say a word except for she did not mean for what she said to come out the way it did. There was some heavy remorse coming from her though and I have known Charlotte long enough to know when she feels awful about something. Peter is chewing her out pretty badly at the moment."

While the image of Peter yelling at Charlotte was moderately gratifying, she did not like the idea Charlotte was upset. But Bella couldn't tell Jasper what Charlotte said. They were Charlotte's own private beliefs, and no matter how much it hurt her, her feelings were never meant to reach Jasper's ears. She couldn't hurt him, not the way Charlotte inadvertently hurt her.

"It's nothing, Jasper."

"It didn't feel like nothing."

"Really, it was. She just had a poor choice of words and it upset me."

Jasper looked at her with knowing eyes that told her he knew there was more to the story. "Alright. But if you ever want to talk, just know that I will be here, ready to listen."

**A/N: I **_**struggled**_** with this chapter and I am still not one hundred percent happy with it. But since I did not want to drag out my update another two weeks, I posted it since I was fairly happy with it. I would really love to know what y'all think regarding Charlotte's admission. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: As always, thank you to everyone that reviewed. I replied to most of you, but I am sure I missed one or two and I am really sorry if I did! I love everyone's reviews and you all have terrific opinions. I know I promised a lot of you that this would be out a few days ago, but well, I ended up getting inspired to write a future chapter since it would not leave my head. Also, this chapter kind of took on a life of its own while writing. I was going to write this one way and then the below happened. :) **

Jasper took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, almost as if he actually needed the air. He watched as Bella was about to step into the house, her body pausing for a brief moment before passing the threshold. She turned quickly in his direction, an unspoken question on her lips, asking if he was going to follow her in.

The shake of his head no that he gave was so minor, that a human would have certainly missed it. She simply nodded in understanding and walked inside, shutting the door gently behind her.

Jasper stared at the entrance for a minute before turning away from the house, unsure exactly what it was that he was still doing outside or where it was that he was going. All he knew is that he needed to think, to clear his head.

Walking down the driveway, he noticed that the keys were still inside hanging in the ignition of Peter's truck. On impulse, he slid in the driver's side. Peter would forgive him for borrowing his vehicle. After all, it wasn't as if Peter had never stolen Jasper's car on an occasion or two without asking. He turned the key, listening to the truck roar to life, feeling the gentle vibration of the engine underneath his hands on the steering wheel, letting it provide a small kind of comfort.

His thoughts had been unsettled as of late, and he was hoping that a night of speeding down the highway on a full tank of gas might do the trick. He reached the main road, pushing the engine to one hundred and thirty, watching the landscape pass by.

What bothered him most was that he wasn't exactly positive why he was unsettled. He gripped the wheel tightly as he thought that last thought. No, that wasn't right. He knew that he was trying to lie to himself. The truth was something shifted the night that Bella and he had their hunt.

What it was that changed, now that was what was bothering him. Jasper had always thought even as a human that Bella had been beautiful. It wasn't just her physical beauty that was alluring to him as an empath; it was the inner beauty that she exuded. The love and concern she radiated for the family was lovely to feel and while he stayed back more than the others due to his control issues, he grew to care about her as much as the rest of the family did, save Edward.

Then when everything happened, he felt an overwhelming need to protect her. Bella was his sister and she was now one of his only friends, and he was her only friend in the world. They grew close, and Jasper found that she understood him in so many ways that even Alice had failed to. They shared a bond and a common goal, to get back their family and mates. Bella had truly become his best friend.

But when they hunted… At first, it had been fun and games, Bella shocking him with some of her actions. They both felt carefree, their happy emotions feeding off of the others, raising them to a height of euphoria that neither had felt in a long time.

It wasn't until he had taught her how to hunt properly that evening that everything began to change. Something in the way he looked at Bella shifted. It was true that she was beautiful on the hunt- graceful, smart, and deadly. But it was more than that. Jasper had suddenly found himself wanting to claim her, finally seeing her as more than just the human Bella he had known in Forks. He saw he for what she was, his equal. He did not know how to explain it- Jasper had not been attracted to anyone since he met Alice.

It was disturbing for Jasper. Alice was it for him. His forever. And yet, since that night, he found himself subconsciously sneaking sideways glances at Bella, staying close to her whenever possible. It was maddening when he caught himself doing it.

He was loyal to Alice.

But yet… there was something about Bella that was special and he couldn't deny that either.

He knew where he needed to go. Turning the truck around, he headed in the direction of Minnesota.

Jasper perched up high on a pine tree in their backyard, the last remnants of the daylight leaving the sky. He made sure to stay behind the house in the woods, far enough away so they would not be able to trace his scent. The last thing Jasper wanted was for them to know he was here, watching them.

The Cullen house was a flurry of activity as always. Practically every room in the house was lit, most, if not all of them were probably home.

The first of his family he noticed was Rose and Emmett. They were in their corner bedroom, fighting about something. Jasper could not make out the words being said, but from the looks of it, Rose was livid at Emmett. Rosie was busy throwing a bookend in her husband's direction, and Jasper was sure that she was spewing expletives left and right. Emmett, being Emmett, narrowly avoided the object, apologizing for whatever it was he did, most likely not really understanding where her anger was coming from. Jasper knew it would only be a few minutes before Rosalie forgave him. Jasper secretly believed that she really loved the makeup sex.

His eyes then turned to the middle hallway, where Jasper could see Carlisle about to enter his study, with a thick book in hand. Carlisle looked deep in concentration. He wondered if this Carlisle was investigating what was occurring as well, not resting until an answer was found. Jasper hoped so, for his and Bella's sake.

He smiled as he spied Esme in the living room, painting a picture. She looked content, and Jasper always knew that she was a true artist at heart. The painting was technically perfect, but the colors she was using were bold and powerful, it was very daring, much different then what he was used to seeing her paint. She paused, cocking her head while walking around the painting, trying to get a better perspective on her work.

His eyes then noticed a light on the third floor turn on. Edward and Bella's room. He moved to the very top of the tree he was perched in, all to obtain a better view. Edward walked in casually, moving to over to his beloved stereo system, searching for a CD, before popping it in. He paused, obviously pleased with his choice, before walking over to his desk. Edward was busy staring at some piece of paper, when she walked in.

She was beautiful. Her black hair was perfect like always, her clothes the latest fashion, her gait light as air. Jasper's throat constricted as he saw her flit over to Edward, her arms wrapping around his waist, like she had done so many times before with Jasper. She leaned in, whispering something in Edward's ear, a smile slowly gracing his lips as he listened to whatever it was she told him.

Edward reached down, his lips meeting hers gently and it took everything in his power not to race in there and rip his throat and every other piece of him apart. His brother deepened the kiss and Jasper watched in horror as she wrapped her legs around him and he carried her to the bed, already beginning to remove her clothing.

Jasper heard the tree crumbling underneath his grasp, and he violently forced himself to turn away, the obviousness of what was coming next too much for him. He jumped down from the tree, running from the sight of the house to Peter's truck, leaning against it, holding his hands in his head, shaking viciously. He was grateful that he had parked in a sparsely populated area because he couldn't help but unleash his grief, crippling anyone who would have even been close to his proximity.

Jasper couldn't hold it in anymore. He was jealous, he was furious, but mostly, he was devastated at what he witnessed. Sobs ripped from his chest, and he fell to the ground, his body limp, retching, trying to discharge something that was not there to begin with. This reaction had been building for some time.

The aggravation of day after day not seeing Alice, knowing that she was most likely fucking his brother, only to have it confirmed in person. To see the bedroom eyes that Alice had always reserved for him used on Edward, to know that she was whispering the same seductive words she would say to him when she wanted to make love. Worst of all, he was sure it was not their fault and they were not to blame for their infidelity.

Then there was the fact that they could not catch a break with what happened. They were failing Edward and Alice, failing their family. He had been trying to suppress his frustrations around everyone, but as of late, they had been mounting and he had even reverted back to working on the house for some relief. Add to that the further guilt of these blossoming feelings for another vampire, that someone else being Edwards wife. It was all too fucked up for Jasper to handle and it was finally coming out.

It was stupid and foolish to come here. More so, he was sure that Bella was worried about him. He had been gone more than forty-four hours at this point. The two of them had not been away from each other more than five hours since this all began and he missed her more than he wanted to admit. He guiltily looked down at his phone, cursing his own selfishness, turning it on. Eight new messages.

Taking a deep breath, Jasper stood up, re-centering himself. He had needed the mini-breakdown and now that he was able to see a little more perspective, he was ready to go back. He had someone back there who needed him as much as he needed her.

He fished Peter's keys out of his pocket and stiffened. He could smell her before he could see her. A small dark figure walked out of the woods, her short black spiky hair, the petite outline, unmistakable. Alice.

Her emotions swirled around her like a hurricane, and he was surprised to see that her feelings were almost as complex as Bella's. Anger, curiosity, pity, and protectiveness all radiated from his pixie; who did not take her eyes off him and he took a cautious step towards her.

The cool edge to her voice did not surprise Jasper. "Why did you come here? We told you not to come back."

Jasper decided the honest approach was best. "I couldn't stay away. I had to see how you were doing."

Despite what he had witness only a couple of hours before, she was still a sight for sore eyes. Alice cocked her head slightly, appraising him. She stated flatly, "She is not here."

"Bella? No, she is not."

"Where is she?"

"Back where we are staying. I came here on a whim."

Alice nodded slightly, her emotions filled with relief. She obviously still found Bella a threat to her. "Good. I just wanted to make sure I could trust my vision."

"You had a vision of this?"

"Of you come and spying on us, yes. I had to do everything in my power to hide that one from Edward."

"Why did you hide it?"

Alice did not answer, instead moving to a question of her own. "What are you trying to do to my family?"

"I am trying to save it. We are going to prove to you that this is not your real life. I am your husband and Bella is Edward's wife. The both of you are not mated."

"I beg to differ. But you know you have already told us this."

"It's the truth. What are you doing here Alice?"

"In my vision, I saw that I could nip this in the bud."

Jasper looked at her curiously. "How so?"

The pity that Jasper could feel from Alice was sincere. "Carlisle immediately began investigating as soon as you and Bella began to leave. He has checked every resource he has and has come up with the same response every time. You and Bella were never a part of this family."

If Carlisle has been researching this with his resources and has not been able to crack this, what chance did Jasper have? "He may not have been able to find proof yet, but it does not mean it doesn't exist."

She walked up to him, making a move to touch his arm but then thought better of it. "Look, for what it is worth, I think that you and Bella really do believe you are a part of this family. And I am sorry that you need to go through this pain. But I hope that you both find what it is that you are looking for. It's just not with us, and never will be."

"I won't give up, Alice."

Alice lips thinned, her voice business-like. "If you do not give up, and you approach any member of this family ever again, I promise that we will send the full force of the Volturi at you. I don't know about it your 'world', but in this one, Aro is a very good friend of Carlisle's and owes him a few favors. You and Bella would not survive to see the next sunset. I may pity you, but do not mistake that for caring if you live or not. Is that clear?"

Jasper knew that there was no room for disagreement. "Crystal."

"Good. Now, I will be keeping an eye, so to speak, on the lookout for the both of you, so don't decide to come here on a whim again. I will see it in a vision like this time and I will not be so considerate and hide it from _my husband._"

Before the last words had an opportunity to finish stinging, her petite figure turned and retreated back into the darkness. Jasper stared at the darkness for a few minutes, trying to process all that had just happened, when phone vibrated, indicating a text.

_Where the fuck is my truck Jasper? It better be in one piece._

Jasper knew that this was Peter's way of checking to see that he was alright. Peter in reality couldn't give two shits less about the vehicle. He had always viewed cars as a way to get from here to the there, nothing more.

Jasper texted back. _I'm on my way home. The truck is fine._

He flew back home in the truck, blaring music over the radio, trying to not let all that had occurred overwhelm him. As he pulled into the driveway, he saw Charlotte and Peter open the front door, an expectant look on their faces.

Jasper moved quickly out of the truck, passing by Charlotte and Peter without a word. He saw the question on both their faces as they took in what Jasper was sure was his horrid appearance.

Jasper searched quickly for Bella, finding her by the stairs, the worry in her face evident. He ran over to her, looking at her, knowing that nothing he could say would apologize enough for leaving her without a word, especially after consoling her in the woods for whatever transpired with Charlotte.

Bella shook her head as if reading his mind. "No apologies. We both have to deal with this in our own way. I understand that. Just let me know where you are going next time, so I don't worry so much, okay?"

With that, she hugged him, letting him feel the relief and understanding she felt. Jasper wrapped his arms around Bella, letting her comfort him the only way that anyone could in that moment. Jasper pulled away from her. "We need to talk."

He needed to talk to her and tell her where he went, why he went, and what happened in Minnesota.

He needed to talk and tell her how he messed up.

He needed to tell her that he thought he just ruined their last chance to reunite with their family.

**A/N: So, bet you were not expecting to see him fly off the Cullen's this chapter, huh? What do you think about Jasper's hasty actions and how Alice reacted? Thanks everyone! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I have been getting a lot of people asking if the mystery will ever be solved in this story. The answer is yes. I promise. I would not be that evil, by the last chapter, you will know **_**everything.**_

**Also, I am just going to state that this story is eventually going to turn to more adult content, meaning there will be sex *gasp*. I just want to give a heads up and prevent anyone from being offended.**

**Thank you all for the reviews. Again, you guys really are the best and I really do get all giddy inside when I see my inbox with a review in it. *grin* Hope you all like this chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

"We need to talk."

It almost hurt to look into Jasper's eyes. As happened quite often, Jasper's face remained stoic, but his eyes betrayed everything. They were troubled, but more so, the pain she saw was undeniable. Jasper was also trying to rein it in, but being in such close proximity to him, she felt the guilt he was burdened with, and the anguish he felt bringing tears to Bella's eyes.

Silently, her palm reached out to clasp his, leading him up the stairs. She hesitated for a moment, thinking which room to bring him in, before deciding to go to his. She had always liked his room the best in the house anyways. It was more than just the rustic feel to the room that she found appealing, but something about the room that reminded her of home. She didn't feel so alone in this room; instead, it was a comfort to her and if it hadn't been that it was Jasper's own private area, she would have spent more time in it.

But the primary reason for her choice was that Bella knew that Jasper found it soothing as well. She figured any small comfort she could give him in that moment she would take. Anything to make whatever it was he was about to reveal easier on him.

They settled down on the king sized bed, and Bella looked at him expectantly.

"You two don't need to leave. You should hear this too." His voice was quiet and he was speaking to the floor, unable to look at Bella directly. Peter and Charlotte heard every word opting to stay downstairs, giving an air of privacy, something that Bella was grateful for.

"What is going on, Jas?" It was a nickname that she had taken to calling him occasionally as of late.

"Bella… I messed up. Badly." Jasper tentatively peeked at her, before staring at the knotted pine floorboards again. Jasper was not in any state to calm her nerves, so she put up her shield. Bella was uneasy about what he was going to say next, but she did not want him having the extra burden of her emotions on top of what he was dealing with.

"Jasper, whatever it is, it will be okay. Just talk."

He nodded, and with a big sigh looked her straight in the eyes. "Bella, I went to Minnesota."

She froze slightly at the words. She knew what that meant. "And did you see them?"

"Not directly. At least not right away."

He saw the Cullen's. He saw Alice. He saw Edward. Without her.

Bella quickly buried her jealousy, looking at him, waiting for more. "I drove off that night, after seeing you, not knowing where I was going, just knowing that I needed to get away for a few hours. You know how frustrated we have both been. There has been a lot the both of us have been trying to deal with. But the driving wasn't helping, and I felt lost, so lost. It was then that I just knew. I had to see her, make sure that she was alright, make sure that she was at least okay, and before I had time to process what I did, I took off."

Bella understood. She had the impulse herself on many occasions, but had never acted on it. She could not fault him that he actually did.

"I hid in a tree behind the house and as night fell, I just watched, far enough away not to be detected."

It was easy to imagine Jasper looking into the house. She recalled the hundreds of times Edward and her had come back from hunting or other activities, only to be greeted with the entire house lit up inside, the family doing whatever activities it choose for that particular evening. It had always been comforting, coming home. But Bella could only imagine it must have been excruciating for Jasper. Looking from the outside in, knowing that he could not come home.

"How were they?"

"They were happy. Well, except for Rosie and Emmett. They were fighting, but I am sure they made up later."

Bella smiled slightly. It was good to know that some things did not change. She wanted to know how Edward was doing but at the same time, she didn't. She did not know if she could take hearing that he was happily in love. "How long where you there for?"

"Not even an hour. I left when…" he trailed off, his eyes darting away for a brief moment. He sighed heavily. "Well, I just left."

"What are you leaving out, Jasper? Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Jasper moved to the window, staring out into the yard. The desperation in his voice was not lost on the young vampire. "I can't. There are some things you don't want to know. Just trust me on this, Darlin'. Please."

Bella opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it quickly. She was insanely curious to know what he was holding back, knowing it had to do with Edward, but if he said to let it go, she would do just that. Jasper was silent, but Bella knew that there was more to the story. Her fingers slowly traced the patterns of the quilt on his bed, giving Jasper the time he needed to continue.

Jasper turned back in Bella's direction, remaining by the window, his hands clasped behind his back. "I ran back to the truck, ready to go home. That was when Alice showed up."

Her head darted up. "You spoke to Alice?"

He nodded. "She had a vision of my coming there and spying on them."

"What did she say?"

"It wasn't exactly a nice conversation. She was angry that I went there, but she kept her vision from the rest of the family."

"Well, that is encouraging if she didn't tell everyone, maybe she is realizing that we don't want to harm the family?" She was aware that she was clinging on to a threat of non-existent hope, but she did it anyways.

"No. She views you and I as much as a threat as ever. At the very least, a threat to Edward and herself. She made it abundantly clear that the family's views have not changed. She did reveal that Carlisle investigated this as well after we left the house. From what Alice told me, he came up empty handed. We never existed in their eyes."

Bella bit her lip. That was not good news. She had been holding out, wishing that perhaps a breakthrough would somehow be made on the Cullen end and Edward and Alice would find them, begging forgiveness, letting them back into their lives. She didn't want to continue with the conversation anymore. All her hope was quickly vanishing. "What else, Jasper?"

He shook his head. "Bella, she threatened to get the Volturi involved if either of us ever attempted to go back there again. She was deadly serious."

When Alice was angry, it was something that one should never take lightly. Alice's threats, although rare, were never vague, and she always followed through on them.

Jasper was then kneeling in front of Bella, laying his head in her lap. "I'm so sorry, Darlin'. I ruined everything all because of my damn impulse. I should have known that Alice would have seen my decision to visit but I was so blinded by the urge to see her…"

Her hands wrapped into his hair, running her fingers through the blond curls. It would be easiest to lie. "It will be okay."

He lifted his head up. "How is it going to be okay? We try and contact them; they send the Volturi after us. We even get in their line of sight, and they send the Volturi after us. It's a no win situation. That means the Denali's are off the list and any of Carlisle's acquaintances are off as well."

The dejection that was in his voice nearly broke Bella. She slid down off the bed, her knees hitting the floor harshly, her body now on equal footing with Jaspers, mirroring his. The news he told her was more than upsetting to Bella, but her urge was only to comfort him, make sure that he felt alright.

Bella rubbed his shoulders with her hands, Jasper placed his own on her waist in response, pulling her gently closer to him. She would give anything to see his smile, see that light shine in his eyes again. Bella's gaze lifted to meet his before it stopped, staring at a piece of his hair that had fallen out of place. Her fingers played with the stray lock a moment before tucking it gently behind his ear. She mustered up her best smile at him. "I don't know, but it will be. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Darlin'."

Bella realized the intimate position they suddenly found themselves in.

Jasper's hands now felt like they were burning into her marble skin, and she was very much aware the way his upper body molded into hers, the way her thighs straddled his right leg. Jasper's eyes, which were beginning to darken, never left hers, and Bella's hand was now resting on the nape of his neck. That feeling in the pit of her stomach returned, overwhelming her. This was not merely lust she was feeling for Jasper.

She saw that Jasper's eyes had fallen to her lips, and his grip became tighter on her, drawing her even closer. She parted her lips, leaning in, when Jasper pulled away suddenly, standing on the other side of the room.

Bella sat there momentarily stunned when she realized Peter was coming up the stairs. With equal vampiric speed, Bella was back on the bed again, her mind still buzzing from moments ago.

Peter strolled casually into the room, oblivious as to what had almost just happened. "Seriously Jasper. Were you even in the Military? Because I am starting to think you made all that shit up."

Jasper passed a quick look at Bella before turning his attention to his brother. She could not read his face and she was still reeling from what just almost transpired. "Peter…"

"I'm just saying. You both make it sound like it's over. Fuck. You want your mates, you will get back your mates."

The guilt that had settled in her stomach was sickening. She was just about to try to find comfort in Jasper's arms, when she should have been thinking more about Edward and Alice. They were just as much victims in all of this. She needed to keep telling herself that. Jasper adores Alice, he was obviously distraught and that kiss certainly would have been something he would have regretted later. She shouldn't have almost done what she did. She was grateful that Peter intruded when he did.

"What exactly is it that you propose, Peter? Because I am quickly running out of ideas."

"Jasper, it is like you said. If the both of you get in their line of sight, they will send the Volturi. You contact them, they send the Volturi. But what if we sent the Volturi after them first?"

Bella snapped her head up at Peter. "What?"

It was at this moment Charlotte quietly entered the room. Bella had not said a word to her since their exchange and had barely been in the same room. The reminder of Charlotte's conversation with her simply made her feel worse about what almost happened. Because Char was wrong. Edward was her mate.

Peter sat down with a flourish in a chair across the room. "We still have options. I don't believe for a minute that Carlisle has used all his resources and I think we need to start exploiting that. I'll bet you anything that Alice was lying to you."

Jasper's eyes narrowed. "Alice has never lied to me."

"Yeah, well, Alice is also trying to protect her family and sees you, and especially Bella, as a threat to that."

Charlotte spoke up. "You need someone who can look at the situation objectively. See everything for what it really is."

Jasper nodded his head just once at Peter, acknowledging that he was right.

"I think Char and I may need to go on a little road trip and do some persuading. Discreetly, of course."

Charlotte wrapped her arm around his waist. Peter continued. "Then, after, we go to Italy."

Charlotte looked at him surprised. Clearly, she had not been expecting him to suggest this. Peter spoke to her. "There are a couple of contacts I have avoided there, because up to this point, I did not want to raise any suspicion and put them in any danger. But I think at this point, we need to use all our resources, Char."

"This could be dangerous, Peter." Bella saw how worried the idea of going to Italy made Charlotte. She did not like the idea of her mate being put in danger.

"No," He caressed her face, and Bella felt like she was intruding suddenly on a very intimate moment. "Nothing will hurt us. I promise."

Peter turned to the Jasper and Bella. "We will leave immediately. Jasper, I will need your help with coming up with a list of every contact Carlisle has had over the past four hundred years that you know of and their last location."

"Of course." Peter walked out of the room with Charlotte, discussing what to bring with them.

Jasper, instead of following them, joined Bella on the bed, a strange look that she couldn't read on his face. "Bella…" he trailed off.

"Yes, Jasper?"

He shook his head at himself. "Never mind."

Jasper pressed his lips to her forehead and headed downstairs. Bella stayed there, shocked to find that the pull that was once reserved solely for Edward was now beginning to be divided between her mate and the vampire downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow, I had time to write this weekend and finished the last chapter AND got this chapter complete. Go me! :) It is shorter, but this did not need to drag out to get my point across. This is from Jasper and Bella's points of view. I would love to know what everyone thinks about both.**

**Jasper POV:**

Jasper shoved the suitcases Peter had handed him into the backseat of the cab of the truck. If there was anything else, they would have to put in the bed of the F350. Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte had spent five of the past six hours going over Carlisle's different contacts he had met over the years, going over their last known locations. Jasper was not sure if most of the vampires Carlisle had referred to over the years were even still around, but Peter was adamant that he was not going to leave any stone unturned, any possible lead untouched. Charlotte was still inside the house, taking care of some last minute arrangements'; making sure everything was in order when they were gone.

"Is that all of it?" Jasper asked, nodding to the luggage.

"That is about it." Peter banged twice on the hood.

"All right then."

Peter sighed largely, looking at the house for a brief moment, lowering his voice an octave for his next words. "Jasper, this is not going to be a quick mission. Fuck, I have no idea how long this will even take."

"I can tell, Peter. Charlotte almost gives Alice a run for her money in the luggage department."

Jasper's retort was greeted with a pointed look. "I'm serious, Jasper."

He patted his brother's shoulder. When Peter was solemn like this, Jasper knew better than to make jokes like that. "I know. And I am really grateful for what you are doing here. This is a sacrifice that you and Charlotte should not be making for me."

"Of course I should make it for you. You are my brother."

"I don't deserve you or Charlotte."

Peter's smirk returned just briefly. "No, you don't. But you are stuck with us anyways."

"So you are really okay with leaving?"

"Of course I am. I am a nomad by heart. Char and I both are. You know we never stay one place for too long. It's not like you. Happy in one place, living life just like a human. It's not normal, you know."

Jasper smiled back at his friend. "It suits me just fine."

Peter motioned his head towards the house. "And it suits others too." Peter shoved his hands in his pockets. "Listen, I am just going to say this once, okay?"

Jasper stiffened, having no idea where Peter was taking his line of thought, but something was on his mind. "Alright."

"I know you love Alice. I know you want her back more than anything. It's why I am doing this. For you. Besides Char, you are the only one I would ever do this for. That's how much I love you. But... I also wanted you to know that I am aware of what almost transpired upstairs a few hours ago with Bella."

Jasper couldn't hide the shock on his face. Peter continued. "I'm not dumb. Since you have arrived here, it's been abundantly clear how close the two of you are. I see the touches, the comforting. You don't do that with anyone else. You don't do that with Rosie, Esme, or even Char. You have always respectfully kept your distance, being the true southern gentleman that you are. But with Bella, since day one, you have gravitated towards her, and she has gravitated towards you. I am not even sure if you are aware either of you are doing it half the time. It's instinctual."

Jasper felt ashamed. The loss he feels with Alice is tremendous, but when Bella was in his arms, looking into his eyes…he had been certain that she could make it better. He wanted her to make it better. If Jasper had not heard Peter leave the living room when he did, Jasper would have easily taken her right then and there. There were some many emotions that had been running through him since that moment. "If you knew, then why did you interrupt us?"

"Because you would have never forgiven yourself if you had. Neither of you are ready to face the fact that you might have feelings for someone that is not your mate. You and Bella… there is something right about the both of you together. Fuck, let's face it; she might be your real mate."

Before he knew what he was doing, Jasper slammed Peter up against the truck, his forearm against his throat. Through gritted teeth, he muttered, "Alice is my mate."

Peter pushed him back, shaking Jasper off, examining his truck for damage. "Fuck Jasper. Calm the fuck down. Don't damage the truck. Look, all I am saying is maybe she is, maybe she isn't."

"There is no maybe, Peter."

"Really? Because I don't need to be an empath to know that there are some serious feelings that are developing between you and Bella."

Jasper looked at the packed vehicle. "Then why go search for someone that can fix what's going on?"

"Because you will never be happy until this is resolved. Whether she is your mate or not, as much as I love having you with me, you and Bella are both Cullen's and it is where you belong." Peter's voice was gentle. "Look, all I am saying is while we are gone, look at what is right in front of you. Maybe Bella isn't your mate. Maybe you are both feeling this way because you are alone, and the other one is the only person that can relate to the situation you are in. What we are doing now isn't a guarantee that this situation will resolve itself. Even if she wasn't your mate, you could be happy with her. It wouldn't be such a bad existence."

"You have never liked Alice." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Are you kidding me? You think I don't like Alice now." Peter rolled his eyes. Jasper did not believe it the smartest move when you are dealing with a livid vampire. But then again, Peter did whatever he wanted most of the time. "It's not that I have never liked Alice, she has always been perfectly pleasant when we are around her. She is fine. My issue is that even after all this time, she has never known you the way we do. Just as an example, she doesn't get why this house, this home, is so important to you."

"But Bella does?"

His brother looked him straight in the eye, all sarcasm, all annoyance gone, in its place complete seriousness. "Yes. She does. From the second she walked into this house, she knew. And you damn well know that and it scares the shit out of you."

Charlotte and Bella's voices began to waft down to where they were. Peter lowered his voice even further. It was almost inaudible even to a vampire. "Listen, just do not fucking mention this to Charlotte. Char would flip if she found out I felt this way."

**Bella POV**

Bella heard Jasper and Peter walk out the door with the luggage. She had remained upstairs for most of the night, working on her laptop, trying to see if there was anything that she could do while they were away. She had one idea, but she was sure that Jasper was going to reject it and in truth, Bella was not sure how she was going to make it work herself. She filed the idea away, deciding to mention it to Jasper later.

Bella glided down the stairs, pausing as she saw Charlotte below. Charlotte put down the phone she was using. "Bella."'

"Charlotte."

Charlotte patted the seat next to her. "Sugar, sit down."

When Bella did not move, Charlotte tried again. "Please. I need to talk to you before I leave. I need to explain myself."

Bella took a deep breath and pushed herself forward. She was still angry at Charlotte, but what her and Peter were doing was very selfless and Bella thought that she should at least give her the opportunity to explain herself. She sat rigidly next to her, hers hands folded in her lap, looking at Peter's mate expectantly.

"I wanted to apologize for our last conversation. Not for what I said, but for how it came out. Sugar, I know this is not easy on you and I know it was not easy to hear. I love you like a sister."

"Sisters don't tell each other that their husband is not who they are really meant to be with."

Charlotte cocked her head slightly and took Bella's hands in hers. "Good sisters do if it is true."

Bella's eyes began to water. "I don't believe it."

Charlotte removed her hands from Bella's. "Bella, I have felt for a long time that Jasper wasn't meant to be with Alice. With you and Edward, I was indifferent. From when I have met Edward, he was always so emotional, so overly dramatic about everything. But I didn't know you and all I knew of you is that you loved Edward. Jasper did not know you all that well and so I naturally assumed that you were mates. And then, well, then, I got the opportunity to meet you.

"Bella, you are one of the nicest vampires I have ever met in my entire existence. You are true and you care about others so much more than you care about yourself. Trust me, that is rare in the vampire world. It's not that I don't think that you and Edward are happy together, Sugar. I do."

Bella sniffled. It frustrated her that her tears would not fall. "I don't understand."

Charlotte smiled at her. "Bella, the reason I think that you and Edward are not mates, is because I think that you and Jasper are meant to be mates."

Bella was shell shocked. "Excuse me?"

"I have closely observed the both of you since you have arrived. Bella, you compliment Jasper in every single way possible. And he compliments you. When you are both together, there is something amazing about the both of you; something so right. Neither of you will let yourselves see it. Are you telling me that you do not feel a pull towards him? At all?"

Bella bit her lip for the hundredth time that day. "I feel a pull towards Edward."

Charlotte looked at her knowingly. "But you feel one towards Jasper too. And I am pretty positive that he feels one toward you."

"It's only because we are lonely. People take solace in each other's arms all the time. It's that desire. Nothing more. And I am certainly not going to act on those desires, Charlotte. No matter how strong."

Charlotte nodded. "Alright Sugar. Alright. These are just my feelings." Charlotte glanced at the clock. "I have got to go. Sugar, I know we are not perfect, but are you still angry at me?"

Bella wanted to stay angry at Charlotte, but that anger was quickly deflating now that she had spoken to her. Bella did not agree with her, but she wasn't making the comments out of malice. Bella wrapped her arms around her. "Not as angry. I wish you saw in Alice and Edward what Jasper and I do, but you are only telling me because you care. And despite your feelings, you are still trying to get them back for us. So thank you."

They stood up, walking towards the door. In truth, Bella was feeling better, but at the same time worse, because she lied to Charlotte. Only a few hours ago, she was willing to act on those desires and she wasn't positive that she never would be willing to again.

**A/N: I would really love to know what people think about Peter and Charlotte right now. This chapter just kind of wrote itself. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ugh. This chapter was really difficult to write; I just hope it doesn't suck. It was like pulling teeth getting these words out; I know the second half of this plotline will be easier for me to write, at least I hope it will!**

**Again, thank you as always for your wonderful reviews. I am so grateful for everyone that is following this story, and I cherish each and every one of your reviews!**

**Chapter 13**

With promises of calling every few days on their progress, Peter and Charlotte sped off, a large dust cloud rising in their wake. Peter advised before leaving that they would call when they arrived at Newfoundland, their first stop.

Carlisle had mentioned on several occasions throughout the years that a solitary vampire resided in that frigid tundra. He and Carlisle had become pen pals of sorts; exchanging pleasantries now and again after forming a tentative friendship in the early sixties. Their friendship was enough that he would know what the Cullen family was really like, but not enough to be on anyone's, or anything's, radar most likely, similar to Peter and Charlotte in that aspect. It was unknown if Thomas was still there; he and Carlisle only exchanged a note every three years or so. This vampire nomad occasionally settled down when the mood struck, so Jasper was hopeful he would stay in one place long enough that they could track him down.

Jasper knew it was unlikely they would find him right away. The last letter was over two years ago, making it feasible that he has since left the area. But they at least had a physical address for Carlisle's friend, a key piece that they were missing with most of the others, which was why they started with him and would make their way down the list.

He had confidence in Peter and Charlotte's tracking abilities; they not only had the experience with Maria, but both of them, especially Peter, had gotten in a few scrapes themselves over the years between others of their kind. Charlotte was particularly resourceful and cunning; she was one vampire he was always grateful that he had on his side.

It led Jasper to wonder himself what he himself would do during this time. Peter, Charlotte, and he had focused on their roles primarily in this latest attempt. After all, they would be the ones doing most of the work. Jasper wanted desperately to be relevant in fixing this whole thing. His line of sight shifted to the beautiful brunette in front of him, whom he was positive felt the same way.

"_Look, all I am saying is while we are gone, look at what is right in front of you."_

Peter was one nosey fucker sometimes. Jasper exhaled loudly, remembering the short conversation they held minutes before. Bella turned her head slightly in his direction, the inquisitive look on her face obviously wondering what brought the sigh on. Jasper shook his head in embarrassment. Jasper would not be opening up today about Peter's latest musings.

Bella gave a small smile and turned back away from him, staring off into the distance. Something was clearly weighing on Bella's mind as well.

Taking a small step closer to her, Jasper reached out and pulled her back lightly against his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head. He told himself that this was just the embrace of a comforting friend, that it meant nothing more to him than that. His heart betrayed the lies he told himself though. Jasper was aware how good it felt for her to be in his arms, how right it felt and how it should feel so utterly wrong at the same time. "Are you alright, Darlin'?"

Bella never turned to face him. "I'm okay. Just thinking."

"About?"

She sighed. "Everything."

"Do you want to talk about it? You know I'm willing to listen."

She paused underneath his embrace, thinking about how to answer. "I know. But I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

Jasper wished he could read her emotions at that moment. He pressed his lips to her hair. It was meant to be a soothing gesture, but Jasper found himself consumed by the sweet mixture of honey and freesia. Against his will, he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, letting the combination permeate his senses fully for the first time. He had always enjoyed Bella's scent as a human, but as a vampire, she was absolutely intoxicating.

Lowering his head, Jasper's nose lightly brushed the crook of her neck, nuzzling into Bella. She responded by pressing into him an amount so slight, that he thought he might have imagined it. But he knew he hadn't. And he responded in kind, trying to get closer to her.

"_But with Bella, since day one, you have gravitated towards her, and she has gravitated towards you. I am not even sure if you are aware either of you are doing it half the time. It's instinctual."_

His hands moved back to rest securely on the gentle curve of her waist. Bella reached her hands to meet his, giving a comforting, gentle squeeze.

His mind rifled though the different memories it had of Bella. The first time he had laid eyes on her in the school; she had been just another human milling about the premises, another teenager he thought he was going to need block with their raging hormones. Bella and himself in the Phoenix hotel room, reassuring her that she was worth everything the Cullen's were going through to protect her. Her birthday party; Jasper had always had the most trouble ignoring the delicious blood that flowed just beneath the surface, that one drop had been more than enough to tempt him. He had felt so weak in the moments afterward, and she had forgiven him unconditionally, without a second thought. He thought about when she was first turned, how easily she adjusted to this lifestyle, how abundantly clear it was that she was always meant to be one of them. Jasper and herself on the college campus, walking around, embracing the new adventure they were going to go on, getting to know each other finally the way they had never been allowed to before. To finally, up in the bedroom, Jasper lips about to do what they had been secretly longing to for two months, what the monster inside of him had been craving, what he had been craving.

"_You and Bella… there is something right about the both of you together. Fuck, let's face it; she might be your real mate." _

When his lips came mere millimeters from her throat, ready to kiss the flesh that he desired, he stopped.

An image of Alice and Edward lying on top of each other on their bed, Edward kissing Alice intimately while removing her shirt, invaded Jasper's mind. He cursed internally at himself for what he was almost about to do again for the second time in a day. He couldn't do to his wife what he had seen Alice do to him. As it was, his divided heart was still breaking over what he had been a witness to.

His Alice.

Jasper dropped his hands slowly, stepping away from Bella as to not appear as sudden. His body felt the immediate desire to be near to her again; it protested at the distance. Jasper reprimanded himself, he would resist the temptation. It was just like her blood when she was human; he could distance himself from Bella in that manner.

He was sure that Bella did not want this; she wanted Edward back. The need she had for him as a human was all consuming, it was borderline obsessive. As a vampire, the need was still strong, but not as infatuating. She had pulled herself away; albeit slightly, to come into her own as a vampire, her choosing to go to college instead of high school with Edward evidence of that.

But he was still her mate.

Jasper cleared his throat. "I think that perhaps we should begin some research. Peter and Char are going to need all the help that they can get."

Bella turned to him, her eyes unreadable. Had she been aware of what Jasper was almost about to do? That indiscretion he almost took? "I think that is a good idea."

The two vampires began their research yet again. Soon, the autumn leaves were replaced by the heavy Wyoming snows. The weeks had passed rather quickly it seemed; Bella and Jasper had assigned themselves the task of helping locate on line where the current locations were of the vampires that Peter and Charlotte were seeking. Not an easy task when they were all nomads.

Records were unreliable at best and had led to multiple dead ends. When they had finally located Thomas' last known location, another vampire had confirmed that he had been killed a year before in a territorial dispute.

Charlotte and Peter then moved on to several other vampires. Two have thus far been un-locatable; there are multiple leads, but nothing concrete.

The third however, they did find relatively easily, the vampire staying in the same relative location. Her name was Elise. Elise remembered the Cullen clan as it truly was; a good natured clan. The only issue with Elise was that she knew Carlisle before Alice, Jasper, and Bella came into the family picture. Elise had not been in contact with the Cullen's recently, but agreed to visit to see what Carlisle was like now, see if she noticed any differences.

She had all positive things to say about Carlisle and was sad to hear that something might have happened to them. She agreed to report her findings, and if what Peter and Charlotte stated was true, she would be willing to be a character witness if needed.

Since the day that Peter and Charlotte left, Jasper had thrown himself into research, almost as obsessively as he had when they had initially began. He spent hours in front of his laptop, cross referencing databases with maps that now made up the décor of the living room. Those maps had become an obsession, or rather a distraction.

Bella had steadily stayed near him over these months, providing assistance and performing her own research. But it was her presence he desired, he needed. The more he tried to pull away, the more he found he needed to be close to her. It was a maddening cycle.

There had been no more encounters since that day. Jasper could feel it though, the underlying tension between the both of them, the desire just simmering underneath. With exception of the occasional hug or rubbing of the back that Jasper allowed himself, he maintained a respectful distance from Bella. Still, he found himself looking forward to those rare moments when he touched her, letting his hands linger as long as he could, before it became inappropriate. Jasper couldn't help but liken those moments to eating a forbidden fruit.

After the good news of Elise came in from Peter, Jasper, in a particularly good mood, sat next to Bella. "Darlin'."

Jasper swore that Bella's smile reached ear to ear with that term of endearment. "You have not called me that in months."

It was yet another way that Jasper had tried in vain to distance himself from Bella. There had been no more nicknames used, just simply 'Bella'. His heart leapt at seeing how happy it made her, and he decided to not hold back from its use again. "Well, seeing that we finally got a piece of good news, how about we celebrate?"

"Jasper Whitlock wants to celebrate?" Bella gasped in mock horror.

"Yes, Darlin'. Jasper Whitlock thinks that we deserve to celebrate any victory, no matter how small. Need to keep up the morale of the troops and all that."

She rested her arms against the back of her chair, leaning in closely to him. Bella smirked, looking him straight in the eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

Jasper forced himself to look straight into her eyes, ignoring those pouty lips that were right in front of him. "Well, I was thinking… how about we go on a leisurely hunt? It's been a long time since we have done that and then maybe we could even go out to a movie."

"I think that sounds like a great idea."

It had not taken Bella and Jasper long to decide to visit Yellowstone Park again, both running off into the forest. It was not lost on Jasper that while they both stayed apart for the actual hunt, they still stayed near the other, always able to sense the other's presence.

Both hunted very satisfactorily for a few hours, and Jasper pleasantly noted that Bella's eyes, as he was sure his own, had returned to their normal golden hue. They had even engaged in a few snow fights, Bella winning three of the fights, while Jasper won four. By the end of the night, Jasper and Bella were talking and laughing like they had before their almost kiss, and Jasper even allowed himself to hold Bella's hand, with her eagerly returning the affection back.

They walked out of the forest at a human pace, talking about what movies they saw online that were currently out and what they should see, when Jasper's whole body tensed, something was off. Very off.

Jasper gave a warning look to Bella before taking in a deep breath again. Vampire. Jasper immediately stepped in front of Bella, moving into a crouched down position, getting between her and the strange vampire that now invaded their living space.

"Do you recognize the scent?" Bella asked very softly, sensing the same vampire. Her muscles were rigid, and Jasper knew that her instincts were telling her to be alert and fight.

"Darlin', don't move." The request came out more as a growl from his chest, his eyes searching around the house, searching for anything that would away give its location. The creature had been here for a while it appeared; its scent was everywhere but Jasper was not seeing anything immediately. "And no. I don't know who this is."

"No one you need to fear, I assure you." was the response from the female vampire that now strolled out of the shadows leisurely.

Jasper did acknowledge that the vampire was stunning; and rivaled Rosalie in beauty, although to compare them was really not fair. Her hair was the color of midnight, braided loosely down to her waist. Her skin was quite a few shades darker than Jasper or Bella's, but still held that certain paleness that set them apart from humanity. Jasper evaluated that she was only an inch shorter than he, and the air of confidence she wore most likely would make her either a newborn or a vampire who had lived for at least a few decades. Seeing multiple scars similar in fashion to his, he guessed her to be the latter, and most likely a skilled fighter to survive whatever it was she had been through.

Despite her reassurances, Jasper tensed further, ready for a fight. His vampire took over in that moment, its primal urge to make sure that Bella stayed okay. He needed to protect her at all costs, and if anything happened to her, there would be hell to pay. He held Bella back behind him, possessively, in order to defend her. Jasper made sure that his body language clearly displayed that he was not a vampire to be taken lightly.

The vampire, clearly sensing that Jasper was not in a cooperative mood, lifted her hands in surrender and advised, "I'm not going to hurt you… or her." The vampires red eyes flickered over to Bella. "I just needed to talk to you."

Jasper nodded. "Who are you?"

The vampire looked at him. "The who is not really important."

Jasper growled, getting ready to spring. "Let me assure you. I do not like playing games. Answer the question."

The vampire raised her eyebrow. "Fine. My name is Talullah."

Jasper was surprised when Bella spoke up behind him, venom in her voice. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

Bright red eyes looked right into Bella's. "I am here to give you a warning."

Bella growled, and despite her shield being up, Jasper could feel the protectiveness she felt for him as well. "What warning?"

Talullah leaned against a tree, slightly amused by their defensive nature. "Your friends, they are in danger and it's your fault."

**A/N: This is a transition chapter and I had major writers block with this. I wrote and deleted this chapter four times. Nothing was coming out the way I want to and this chapter was a very frustrating experience! Thank you all as always for your kind reviews. I really hope I did not disappoint!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: First of all, thank you everyone for your reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. This chapter was supposed to be longer but it would have turned out to be about 10 or 12k words, so I divided it into three sections. Sorry, if anyone read my old authors note, it was written when I had combined all three chapters in my first rough draft (good news, most of the next two chapters are written!)**

**Also, a huge thanks to MissMaj. You rock my world and I was so surprised and thrilled to see the recommendation for this story on the ****AlteredLionsSacrificialLambs blog! If you have not checked out their site, do so at ****http:/ alsltwilight (dot) blogspot (dot) com/**

**So without further ado…**

Paradigm Shift Chapter 14

"Your friends, they are in danger and it's your fault."

Bella's fingers dug into the back of Jasper's shoulder at the warning that left this woman's lips. Danger. Their fault. Her stomach instantly formed into tight knots, it was difficult not to let her unease show. Even as a vampire she was a danger magnet it seemed. Was this vampire somehow responsible for what happened to Edward?

Bella's eyes cautiously followed every move the vampire made, as she tried desperately to quell the monster inside of her that screamed to attack this creature that was now in her territory, threatening what was important to her.

Whoever this Talullah woman was, Bella did not have any reason to trust her. Talullah must have surely realized that she was treading on dangerous waters, and Bella had already been on precariously on edge these past few months. The combination of nerves and anger was not one that boded well for this woman.

Still, the warning made Bella pause; even if it was just long enough for Jasper to intercede.

Jasper's authoritative voice rang loud in the winter air, demanding to be heard. "I do not appreciate cryptic responses. Who is in trouble? Charlotte and Peter? The Cullens?"

Talullah ripped a piece of the bark off the tree, inspecting it briefly before tossing it aside, before looking pointedly at Jasper. "I did not say your friends were in trouble. It's hers."

When the woman nodded in Bella's direction, Bella let go of Jasper's shoulder, stepping away to confront this vampire directly. Whatever she wanted, it was clear that it was with Bella specifically. Jasper, without taking his eyes off the mysterious female, reached over to Bella while she was in mid-step. His fingers made contact with her forearm, wrapping around it lightly. It was enough for Bella to understand that Jasper was asking her to stay there, next to him, where he could protect her.

The protectiveness that she felt coming from him was intense; it surrounded her completely and had she not felt the same towards him, it would have startled her. Bella gave one quick nod of the head to Jasper and the vampire in her stilled for the moment, submitting to his request. She noticed that despite this, Jasper did not let go of her arm.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "My friends are his friends. We know the same vampires, are part of the same coven. Explain."

Talullah's expression clearly indicated that Bella was missing a large piece of the puzzle. It was a feeling that Bella was not comfortable with. "You should not make assumptions, young one. I never once said it was a vampire. It's your werewolves that are the ones that will be placed in danger."

Bella exchanged the briefest of glances with Jasper, her throat constricting slightly. It was certainly not the answer that Bella was expecting. The knots in the pit of her stomach tightened further. "How are they in danger? And how is it my fault exactly?"

Talullah grabbed another piece of the dead bark, turning it over in her hands. "Bella, are you telling me that you were not planning on taking a trip to Washington?"

Bella paused. She wasn't surprised that she knew her name, but exactly how was it that Talullah knew that Bella had been considering returning to Forks for the past two months? It was only this morning that she actually decided to leave and make the trip. She was going to tell Jasper of her idea after they saw the movie. It was not a decision she had made lightly, but with Elise being found, it had given Bella hope that they could prove to the Cullens of their existence.

When neither Bella nor Jasper responded, Talullah continued and sympathy lined her face. "I know about what has happened to the both of you over the past few months. I know the desperation you have been experiencing trying to restore your old families memories. It is an awful situation really; not one I would wish on very many people. I know that you, Bella, are planning to return to Washington shortly and convince the Werewolves to help prove that you and Jasper are a part of the Cullen household. Isn't that right, Bella?"

Bella closed her eyes for brief moment. "It is an idea I have been considering, yes."

"You cannot go through with it. To do so, you will kill many innocent lives."

"I am still not understanding. How I am putting them in danger?"

"When they agree to help you, the Cullens, specifically your Alice and Edward, will then travel to Italy and notify the Volturi of the werewolf's existence, not recalling any treaty with them. It will incite Caius and send him on a hunt that will destroy and kill not only the wolves, but many in that tribe."

Jasper gradually moved to a less defensive position. Bella took that as a sign that he felt that Tallulah was speaking the truth. She did not know whether to be relieved or anxious at her honesty.

At the mention of Alice's name, Jasper spoke again. "I would like to know why you would care enough to bring us this message? Did someone send you here? Obviously, your eyes let us know that you have little disregard for human life. I can't picture a vampire being a werewolf's savior."

Talullah stared hard at Bella, before she shifted to Jasper. "Why doesn't your…" she reconsidered her words. "Why don't we have Bella answer that question?"

Jasper, finally tearing his eyes away from the vampire, turned to Bella as well. It had been bothering Bella this entire time, looking at Talullah. She knew there was something strangely familiar about her, something that she could not put her finger on throughout their conversation. Then, like a switch turned on, she realized why she appeared so recognizable. The features, the proud way in which this woman carried herself; it reminded her of Jacob. Bella's voice was quiet but she could not keep the surprise out of it. "You are Quileute."

The smile that Bella was rewarded with confirmed her suspicion and help Bella finally begin to settle down around this woman. "Very good."

Talullah sat down on the ground with crossed legs and motioned for the both of them to do them same. Bella and Jasper moved over closer to her, resting on the snowy ground. The Quileute relaxed in this new position, more comfortable than before.

The scene reminded Bella of the bonfires at La Push and the Elders telling the story of their people. Talullah's voice took on that same majestic quality as she began to tell her own tale. "I was turned over two hundred years ago, long before your Cullens ever came to visit Forks. I was young, barely twenty years old. I was an imprint of a wolf, a Quileute named Cheveyo. Cheveyo and I were married not even two weeks when our lands got attacked. A vampire caught me and when it realized that I was the wife to a wolf, it ran off into the woods with me, the pack not far behind him. I waited for death. However, instead of killing me like the vampire and its friends did to several other people in the tribe, it sunk its teeth deep in me. One single bite. The pack was catching up quickly and the vampire took off, leaving me in the woods by myself. Several wolves caught up with it, and it was quickly destroyed.

"Cheveyo was the one who found me. When he realized what had been done, I begged him to kill me, destroy what I was becoming. But despite my pleas, he couldn't do it, he couldn't kill me. He left me in the woods to turn, where three days later, I was damned to this life."

Bella was quiet. The idea of an imprint getting bitten… She tried to imagine if it were Jared and Kim, or Sam and Emily. Would they have been able to kill their imprints? Bella did not think that would be possible.

Talullah looked at the ground. "I do not regret being turned. Jasper, you were right."

Jasper looked at her quizzically. "About?"

"I could care less about most humans; they are simply a food source. But despite that, I still care about my people, my tribe. I feel this compulsion to keep them safe when I can."

"Could it be that part of your imprinting stuck when you were turned?" Jasper mused.

"Perhaps."

"How do you know all of this?" There were so many questions Bella had. "About what I was thinking about doing?"

Talullah looked up at the threatening sky and no sooner as she did that, Bella felt several snowflakes land on her. "I will be more than happy to explain it to you, but first, let's go inside. The weather called for ice storms and it appears to be beginning now."

Bella and Jasper both agreed and the three of them headed inside. Bella insisted Talullah lead. While Bella could tell she was telling the truth, she still did not trust her enough to have her back to her. Talullah, on the other hand, had no issues with it whatsoever and quickly moved inside the house, taking it in the lower floor before settling in the kitchen.

"It is a nice home you have here. Not really my style, but secluded, which definitely has its perks." She plopped herself down on the kitchen chair, staring at the plates that were displayed in the glass cabinets. "Why do you have those? It's not as if you need them."

"To keep up appearances in case a human decides to drop by. Now, as you were saying?" Jasper tried to keep the agitation out of his voice, not succeeding completely.

Talullah sensed the annoyance and got down to business. "When I woke up from this existence, I was given a gift, similar in nature to your wife's." she advised.

"You see the future."

Talullah nodded. "Yes. But it's more than that. I… for lack of a better term, fall asleep. I will suddenly feel the need to close my eyes and I will lay down, the world falling away around me. Sometimes I close my eyes for minutes, other times many days. There is no way to tell how long and no way to wake me up from this slumber. When I do sleep, I dream of someone's life- their past, their present, and their future. I see what made the person who they are, why they made the decisions they did. But I also see what will happen, how it is going to impact their life.

While the visions that appear are random as to when they will occur, whom I dream about usually is not. Over the years, I have learned to hone my ability and I am able to think of someone I would like to know the past or future on, and the next time I sleep, it will be of them most times.

Once in a great while, however, my dreams will be completely unrelated, such as what happened with you Bella."

"So you know my past? All of it?"

Talullah cocked her head slightly. "I know you almost as well as you know yourself. I know the reasons you make the decisions you do, I know the conflict that you have raging inside your head, and I know the secrets that you keep."

She had to have been lying. This vampire was playing at some kind of game. The growl that came from Bella was fierce. "Prove it. Prove that you know my secrets."

Talullah smiled in response. Bella moved uncomfortably, not liking the way that Talullah looked at her knowingly, the quick glances she gave between Bella and Jasper. Bella tore her eyes away, backing down. Perhaps this was the wrong way to go about this. What if she really did know about the feelings she had for Edward and Jasper both, what she had almost done with Jasper, and the many times in the past two months she had attempted to distance herself, only to be pulled back time and time again to the man that was currently in the room with her?

Talullah's grin grew more as she observed the both of them quietly, finally tearing her eyes away from Bella. Bella, relieved, realized she was not going to talk about that secret, at least not today. "You hate most the music that Edward likes, with the exception of Debussy and Jazz. You secretly resent the fact that he rarely ever plays the music you appreciate, dismissing it simply as trite and too simple for his tastes. But mostly, you resent yourself for not sticking up for yourself because you are too afraid that his love for you will fade. You are afraid his love is not unconditional."

Jasper looked to Bella, asking to acknowledge if that was true. Bella looked down shamefully, and nodded once.

Jasper walked over to her, tilting up her head with his finger. He looked into her eyes, Bella once again overwhelmed and scared by the emotion that was staring back at her. Jasper placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and in an effort to comfort her, jokingly responded. "Everyone hates most of the music Edward plays, Darlin'. I don't know how you put up with it. Personally, I like your music just fine."

Bella wrapped her small arms around him, appreciating his attempt to make her feel better about the admission. Jasper turned their bodies to Talullah, keeping Bella close. "Now, about this future you saw."

"You must understand, I almost never get directly involved as I have here. The future is the future and who am I to change it?" Talullah's eyes shone back at them imploring them to heed her words. "But these are my people and I need to protect them. I know that you love Jacob and the rest of the pack still, despite the fact that they have broken off all ties with you. I know you would not want anything bad to happen to them. So I am here now, asking that you do not make the trip to Forks, that you leave them be."

The desperation in her voice, made Bella realize how serious Talullah was about this vision she had. A question had been nagging Bella in the back of her mind since she had first learned of this vampire's vision. "Talullah, what exactly happens when I go to make this request to the wolves?"

"When you make the request, Jacob agrees to go and convinces some of the pack to go with him."

Bella knew she was avoiding the question so she asked it more directly. "Do the Cullen's believe him?"

"You don't want the answer." Was the quiet obscure response.

Jasper released Bella, turning to their new acquaintance. Bella noticed his stance took on a slightly threatening posture. "I do believe Bella asked you a question that she deserves the answer to."

Talullah hung her head. "Carlisle and Emmett begin to question everything first, followed by the rest of the family. Slowly, you begin to integrate back into their lives and become part of the Cullen household again."

Bella could practically fell her undead heart pounding as she heard this. "And do we ever…?"

"Yes. Eventually. Bella, you and Edward would reunite. Jasper, so would Alice and yourself. But trust me when I say it is not an easy route. It will it take some time for you to get back on the path you are meant to be on."

Bella practically fell on her knees and wept from the news. She was sure that this would not be easy; there would be a lot that they would emotionally need to get through, but they could do it, she married him with promises of forever.

Jasper was quieter about the good news. His body stayed rigid. "What happens if we do not ask the wolves? Remember, I will know if you are lying."

Bella looked up hopefully. Perhaps there was a better way they could make the Cullen's see they belonged with them.

"I do not see another way where you are re-united with Edward and Alice as your husband and wife." Bella's heart sunk at that news. "But-" Talullah continued, "I cannot see all possible outcomes in my dreams nor can I look for them. My dreams, just as I am sure that Alice's visions are, are sometimes very open to interpretation as well. But if Bella asks the pack, it will kill the wolves of that much I am certain of."

Bella's mind reeled with the information that had been given to her. The possibilities- the hope, the horror, how lives would be irrevocably altered as a result of her decision no matter what she chose to do. "Can't you talk to our family? I am sure that they would believe you."

"I am forbidden from speaking to them. As it was, I should not be speaking to you."

"Why are you forbidden?"

"I cannot say. As it is, I have already been gone far too long and my absence is going to be noted. Please consider what I said and change your mind. Please."

Talullah turned to walk out the door. Bella moved to her, desperation in her voice. She needed to know more. "Wait! You can't just leave."

She smiled at Bella, worry evident in her eyes. "I must. Don't worry, I know that I will see you again no matter what you choose. I have a feeling Bella, that our lives were destined to cross regardless. You and I share a bond. We both go against nature and care for ones who should be considered our mortal enemy. When I do see you again, and if you still have questions at that time, I will be than happy to sit down and answer all of those questions for you. But now is not that time."

When Bella moved to protest, Jasper stopped her, knowing that the protests would be useless. They watched Talullah walk out the door, both standing there rather stunned at the turn of events.

Bella stood there going over the consequences of her actions and what she should choose. Her mind flashed through murky images of her as a human, hanging out at La Push, riding a bike with Jake. Her mind then moved to Edward, walking hand in hand through Prague, Edward taking her through German castles, and coming back home to their family. Each was very different, but very important to her.

She then looked at Jasper, lost in his own thoughts, feeling that pull that was becoming stronger each day. She pictured a future with him, the both of them together, giving in the desire that she denied herself.

She saw herself happy, without Edward. And it terrified her. Her decision was made. "Well, I guess I better go pack."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Part two of the mega chapter that had to be broken down into three. Told ya I wouldn't make you wait too long for it!**

**Paradigm Shift Chapter 15**

Jasper turned to Bella sharply. She could not be serious. "What did you just say?"

Bella's features were determined. "I said I am getting ready to pack."

"That is what I thought you said." Jasper replied dryly.

"Is there a problem?"

The immediate defensive tone to her voice clearly indicated that Bella knew there was. Jasper couldn't help but be surprised by Bella's decision. She had always been considered the most selfless one of the Cullen household. "Darlin', I don't think this is the wisest idea."

Pain crossed Bella's face for a split second before becoming composed again. "No, I think it is."

It was obvious to Jasper that Bella was not at all in the least bit comfortable with the choice she made. "You don't mean that Bella."

"I do. You heard what Talullah said, Jasper."

Jasper did hear it all. He understood the allure of what Talullah promised, the idea of the Cullen's believing them and getting Alice back. But as much as it all appealed to him, he couldn't bear to let Bella ask of the wolves what she was about to.

Bella stood straight in front of the blond vampire, attempting to give the illusion of confidence in her decision. It was a convincing performance; perhaps Emmett or even Alice would have believed it. But all Jasper saw in the moment was the insecurity that overwhelmed her, how terrified she was of the choice that she was making. "Darlin' you will never forgive yourself if you let Jacob or any of the other werewolves get injured. It's also not just the wolves; it is the other innocent lives within that Tribe."

Silence.

While the werewolves were their natural enemy, Jasper had gained respect for them during the newborn fight. He did not want to particularly see them killed or injured. But Jaspers main concern was for the woman in front of him; it would eat Bella up alive and very well destroy her. It would have been bad enough had the deaths been as a result of her actions unknowingly; but where she was now fully aware of the consequences involved, and still choosing to go forward... Bella would never recover.

When Bella finally did speak, her voice was softer but still firm. "Jasper, this could be our only chance to get them back."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. Perhaps logic would win out. "We have only met Talullah for a few minutes. We don't know who she is associated with or why. We can't even be sure that she is telling the truth."

"Jasper, you would know if she was lying. She was telling the truth!"

"There are sometimes way to get around that. There are some very good liars out there that can even fool me."

"You don't believe that is the case here, Jas. Admit it."

No, Jasper didn't. Everything about Talullah, her emotions, her body language, and her tone of voice all made him believe she was absolutely telling the truth. Jasper had known well enough when he was in Maria's army that he shouldn't rely just on his empathic gift. He had been blessed with another gift as a human, one that had made him a fantastic poker player against his brothers, fine tuning it in the confederate army, to give him the advantage. Jasper had been an expert at reading others and never lost the skill as a vampire, choosing to use it in addition to his gift. He had been glad for that; he had seen the trouble that Alice and Edward had both gotten into at relying on their abilities too much over the years. "No, I don't think she was lying. But it does not mean that something strange is not going on. I have a hard time believing that this is not somehow related to what happened back home and I don't feel comfortable relying on a strangers vision.

"Besides, there is still hope. We have Peter and Charlotte out there. We have Elise who will hopefully come through for us. There are options that do not involve killing others. Are you willing to risk other's lives for that?"

"I don't have a choice." She muttered, turning to the blank wall.

He spun her around to face him, letting a small amount of anger enter his voice to emphasize his point. "Bella. Let me make one thing clear. You always have a choice. We make choices every day that impact our lives. We chose not to go to school with our mates. We chose to skip Alice's shopping trip and go on to visit colleges together. We chose to leave our house when we found out about their changes and not try to convince them further. Every day we have to live with the choices that we make. The only difference is that we live with them for an eternity. And this is one choice that you will never forgive yourself for. Never."

Bella stiffened. "I need to go pack now. If you will excuse me."

She tried to step aside Jasper, his hand jutting out to touch the wall, effectively blocking Bella in. Jasper's eyes darkened, his voice becoming harsher. "No."

Bella huffed, her eyes darkening in return. "No?"

"You heard me. You are not thinking rationally. Even if you wanted to go, you cannot just go walking back into the Forks. The treaty is null and void, remember? Sam and Carlisle could not come to a full agreement after you turned. It was the reason we left while you were in Europe."

"They will understand why I came back."

"No. They won't. You are putting yourself in unnecessary danger by going there." Jasper hated how much he sounded like Edward at that moment, regardless of how true the comment was. He leaned in, closing the space between himself, Bella, and the wall. Jasper's body towered over hers, very aware of the way Bella was now pressed up against him, her hands on his chest, the faint trace of arousal that Bella usually had when in his presence, stronger. His eyes darkened further and his monster roared inside him to teach her a lesson she would never forget, a lesson that they would both enjoy immensely.

Bella hands pushed roughly against his chest, enough to get out of his trap. She stood on the first step to the upstairs and looking at him. "Well, as you said Jasper, we _all_ have to make decisions we live with the rest of our lives."

Jasper hit his forehead against the wall, pounding his fist through the drywall in frustration. Turning his head to her, he voiced the fear he had. "Damn it, Bella! You could get yourself killed or worse!"

"What could be worse?"

The harshness in his voice quickly turned to nothing more than a plea. "You will hate yourself so much that I will lose you too. I can't lose you."

Bella's features softened, her eyes regaining a little of their amber tone. "I need to do this. End of conversation, Jasper."

Jasper watched in frustration as Bella began her ascent up the stairs. He wanted to follow her, argue his case further, but it would only make the situation worse. Instead Jasper walked out the door, pulling out his phone, dialing the number automatically without a second thought once he was no longer within hearing distance.

"Jasper. Fucker. Long time no talk."

Jasper rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood right now. "Peter, it has been not even two damn days. Stop giving me shit. I need your help."

Peter's throaty laugh came over the line. "It seems to be a reoccurring theme."

"Peter… so help me God…"

Peter's voice turned serious, finally realizing that Jasper was not in the mood for his games. "Sorry. So what is going on now?"

"A fucking lot." Jasper explained to Peter the incident with Talullah and her vision.

Peter remained quiet, listening to all the details, before letting out a large whistle. "This just keeps getting stranger and stranger. Bella is absolutely insistent that she returns to Forks?"

"Yes."

"Jasper, purely from a strategic vampire point of view, it would not be a bad thing to have the wolves removed. It would also have the bonus feature of being reunited with Alice if what she said was true."

"Peter, the wolves do not deserve to die at the hands of the Volturi. Besides, Bella loves them. She has always had a strong affection for them and she will never forgive herself if she does this."

"What are you going to do then?"

Jasper sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I will try to dissuade her. But I need you and Char to begin looking into this Talullah vampire immediately. I have a feeling that she might be a connection in all of this."

"How?"

"I don't know. But my instinct says that she is important. Maybe she is not involved with the Cullen situation, but I can't afford to leave any stone unturned."

"Well, I am always at your service, you know that. I'll have to contact Char though." Peter trailed off.

"Where is Charlotte?" Peter never left Charlottes side unless it was necessary.

"Char decided after our luck with finding Elise that it might be prudent to separate and branch out. I argued with her for hours, but she insisted that we could get more done separately than together in finding other vampires that can help us."

"She is right."

"Oh, I know she is. Char is always right, though I would never tell her that. I just like keeping her safe."

Jasper could respect that. "Where did she go?"

"She went to follow that lead that Bella found regarding the vampire in Norway."

"How long is she gone for?"

"Three weeks. But I will call her and touch base regarding this Talullah woman."

"Thank you." Jasper was already feeling calmer after talking to his brother. Jasper, of all people, understood that being overly emotional was not going to get him anywhere. "Peter, tell Char to be careful. I don't think I could take if anything happened to either one of you."

"Will do, Major."

"Peter…"

"Yes, Jasper?"

"What should I do?" The question was so incredibly vague, but so specific. And he would only ever ask it to Peter.

As always, Peter knew exactly what Jasper meant. "Jasper, I think you should follow your heart, not your head. It's not going to be easy, but I think once you do that, you will realize certain truths. Sometimes, you are your own greatest obstacle to your own happiness."

"Thank you, Peter."

"Anytime, my brother. Anytime."

Peter disconnected the call, understanding that there was no more that needed to be said. Jasper put the cell phone back in his pocket and ran up the stairs to the house, stopping just short of opening the door. Bella footfalls indicated that she was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, and he was overcome with her feelings of nervousness and worry. It was a rare moment that she had her shield down; it was obvious she was distracted on top of everything else.

It just reaffirmed that her decision was the wrong one. He thought about how to convince her to stay here with him, but he could also feel her determination and knew it was not going to work. He then realized that Bella needed to go through with this, travel to Forks.

Bella had always had faith in him; he need to have faith that she would make the right decision.

He opened the door to the house, Bella's emotions cutting off like a knife. He wished that she would not do that around him, but he understood. He had hated when Edward just delved into his thoughts without his permission and if he had the option, he would have done the same. Jasper found himself outside her bedroom.

Even though her door was open, Jasper still rapped on it. "May I come in?"

Bella stopped her pacing. "Of course, Jas."

Jasper sat on the edge of the bed, where the suitcase now sat, half full with clothes. "Listen, I am sorry about earlier."

She joined him on the bed. "I just don't understand. Don't you want Alice back?"

"Yes, I want Alice back. I love her. She is my wife."

_But is she my mate? _Jasper found himself pondering quietly at the brunette.

He realized that he now felt the pull that he felt for Alice with Bella. He had been around long enough to know there were different pulls that a vampire felt and they were not all created equal. Just as Maria's pull had been full of blind devotion and nothing else, Alice's had been carved from love, caring, and a friendship that he could not imagine could run any deeper. But Bella's…

Bella's pull came from deep within, the vampire recognizing Bella as something it desperately needed to claim; to have. Jasper felt he would not be fully satisfied until he had her and in return given her everything of him. Jasper now just needed to determine know which pull was the true one. Was Bella's pull simply lust and the vampire responded to that? Or was the need to claim her, the need of a real mate? The intensity of it was something he never had with Alice, something he knew he would never have with Alice.

Jasper had never talked to others about the pull. It was natural occurrence within the vampire society, but not readily talked about. Some vampires slept with hundreds, never meeting their mates, never desiring to be mated. Others found their one mate and were satisfied for eternity. But Jasper, well, Jasper always was different. Two different devoted lovers in his existence; and now he was looking to claim a third. All with pulls to him.

"But despite how much I love my wife, I don't think this is the right way to get them back."

"I do."

He knew that she didn't believe that. "Alright. But just know that I'm going with you."

She shook her head. "No. I need to do this on my own."

Jasper grabbed a shirt, helping her fold it, placing it in the suitcase. If she was going to do this, she was not going to have to bear this alone. He could not let her, his heart practically breaking at the thought. "No. I am going. If you want to risk your life, fine. If you want to risk others lives, so be it. But there is no room for further negotiation. I will be at your side no matter what. That is final."

**A/N: So I hope you are all still liking this story so far. I originally thought this was only going to be a twenty chapter story, but it is so obviously not going to be that! Still, I hope I am still holding your interest!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A lot of people had a lot of opinions on the last chapter and on Bella! Thank you as always for your reviews. They make my day. Well, this is the last section of that mega chapter I had written. Edited and ready for your reading pleasure.**

Bella was quiet on the ride to Forks. Despite her attempts at dissuading Jasper from coming along with her, he would not budge, and was now driving the Audi through the winding roads in Washington. To be honest, she was glad for his company. Bella did not want to be away from him, even if it was only for a few days, and she did not want to be stuck alone in the aftermath of what she was going to do.

Bella tried so hard not to think about the next couple of days; but the harder she tried to keep her mind preoccupied with something else, the more it invaded her thoughts. Jacob, once her sun, her savior, was only a few miles away and she imaged he was not going to be happy to see her. But despite that, she missed him, his smile, his ability to make everything somehow seem okay. But she had known the day that Edward turned her, that it was most likely forever gone, her friendship with him irrevociably damaged.

When she couldn't bear to think about what she was going to do another moment longer, Bella made herself think about Forks itself instead. What was different? Probably not a whole lot, the most exciting thing was probably a new stop sign they put in. Who was still there? Was Jessica, Mike, or Angela living in Forks? No, they were probably all still in college, senior year, getting ready to venture out into the world, start their careers and their lives. Were they in love? Did they find the person they were meant to be with the rest of their lives?

It pained Bella to know that she knew little to nothing of their lives or of Jacobs. How she had been so willing to give it all up for this life, so willing to leave them all behind. And now, as she looked out the window at the wet snow covering the ground, Bella thought back to how quickly she had decided to put her old life, Jacob and the pack, in Jeopardy. All because of her missing Edward, and also, if she was truly honest with herself, because she was afraid of the coming to terms with the feelings she had for the man that sat next to her.

As if sensing the dilemma raging in her head, Jasper glanced over. "Second thoughts?"

Second, third, one millionth thoughts. It did not sit right what she was going to do, but she was going to do it anyway. And she hated herself for it. "No second thoughts."

The brief look he gave her let her know that Jasper knew she was lying. Bella did not say another word the rest of the ride there, instead choosing to stare straight ahead at the falling snow, tears welling in her eyes as she saw the sign that greeted her to Forks, Washington yet again.

Jasper and Bella had debated briefly on whether or not to stay at the old Cullen house. They were both pretty sure it was still in their possession, even if the Cullens did not recall it. Neither was particularly anxious to stay at the old home, but they agreed ultimately that it afforded them the privacy that they would need. It was not as if Bella could just make an appearance in Forks, after all, she was supposedly dead.

No, she was here for one thing and one thing only.

"Bella, are you coming?" The concern in Jaspers voice was obvious. How did she not realize that they had arrived to the house already?

"Sorry. I'm just distracted." Bella stepped out the vehicle, taking in the house once more. It was exactly as she remembered it. She could practically hear Emmett's booming voice greeting her from an outside hunt or Rosalie working in the garage on one of the cars. But no one of course was here. The house, which had always been lit up on her past visits, was dark.

Jasper pulled Bella into his side. "Are you sure this is what you want, Darlin?"

"I'll be okay, Jas." Bella turned her face upwards towards him.

He looked down at her sadly. "I'm right here with you."

"I know. Thank you." She separated from him as he pried open the door, revealing what Bella already knew, that the contents of the house were empty, cleared out months before with the move to Minnesota.

Jasper walked into what was once the living room, his footsteps hollow as he stopped in the middle of the room. "So now that we are here, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure."

"Bella, you need to have a plan."

She knew that the military man in Jasper cringed at her comment. "Well, I am sure that they will detect us soon enough and when they do, I was going to tell them of our situation."

"They may not detect us right away if we stay in the house."

"I know. I was planning on hunting anyway, and…" Bella trailed off, she did not tell Jasper what her other desire was while she was in Forks.

"And what?"

"They will detect me when I go to visit my house."

Jasper was next to her in a heartbeat. "Is a good idea?"

"I need to. If I am here… it's been three years since I have seen my father. I know he thinks I'm dead, but I just want to see that he is okay, make sure he is alright. Besides, maybe I can also collect evidence while I am there."

"I'm just worried about you."

Bella smiled at him and he smiled back, her heart melting a little. "I know. But I will be okay. I promise."

"Have you considered what if the wolves are not exactly friendly?"

Bella had considered that it was very much a possibility. But if her Jacob still cared for her at all, then she hoped that he would see her and listen to her. "Well, I guess we just have to hope that they are. Won't we?"

Bella had decided that the best thing to do was visit her house that night, when her father was sleeping. That way, she could see him, at least one last time. She had thought that she had closure when she was turned. She was so certain of the life she wanted that she rushed it, turning shortly after the marriage. She hadn't counted on missing her father so much, worrying about how he was doing.

Jasper was beside her as she exited the forest, staring at the white house in front of her. He reached for her hand instantly, providing the comfort that only he could give her in a moment like this. She forged forward towards the house, finding the key that Charlie still kept hidden underneath the back porch. The door creaked as she opened it slowly.

The house was quiet. Too quiet. She did not hear Charlie's heartbeat in his room or anywhere in the house. His scent, while recent, was not as fresh as she had anticipated it to be. Bella peered out the window, noticing that his patrol car was not in the driveway.

"He's not here. Charlie must be working the overnight shift or on a fishing trip." She sighed in disappointment.

"Do you still want to look around?"

"Yes. Maybe we can find something." Truth was, she wanted to reminice.

Bella looked through the downstairs. Some things were different in the house, a picture removed, the furniture rearranged, the flat screen TV gone. But many things were the same as the last day she had walked through it when she was still human, a few days before they faked her death. Bella walked upstairs, into her room.

At first glance, it appeared exactly the same as it was before her "passing". Bella slowly walked through the room, fingering the comforter, picking up several of the stuffed animals she had acquired over the years. She smiled as she looked through her different medals and awards she had won as a child; a picture of Charlie and her by her beloved red truck. She turned quickly, realizing what was missing from the room.

Bella glanced at the bed. Her dream catcher, the one that Jacob had given her so many years ago on her birthday, was no longer hanging on the bed. Bella had wanted to take it before she was turned, but had been afraid that Edward would not understand. "It's gone."

"What's gone?" Jasper asked.

Bella turned to see Jasper leaning on the door frame, looking in the room. "The dream catcher Jacob gave me. I wonder what happened to it?"

"Jacob took it."

"What?"

"Didn't Edward ever tell you the story?"

Bella couldn't help but look at him bewildered. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"After you had 'died', well, we all went to your funeral."

Bella remembered perfectly, of course. She was only a week old vampire and the Cullens needed to attend her funeral to keep up appearances. Edward went of course, along with everyone else in the family. Bella had stayed behind with Tayna and Kate from the Denali clan, to make sure that Bella behaved herself and did not go on some kind of insane killing spree. Bella had desperately wanted to go to see, but for obvious reasons, she couldn't.

Jasper continued. "When we had your funeral, everyone attended. Even the wolves. It was raining out and the preacher was saying a few words. Edward, of course, played the spouse in mourning. He was quiet and reserved, playing his part quite well. Alice…" Jasper smiled a little. "Well, Alice was giving an Oscar caliber performance. At one point, Carlisle told her tone it down or he would make sure that she didn't shop for a month.

The wolves of course knew that you had been turned and they were very on edge. I used my gift quite a lot that day in an attempt to diffuse the situation as well as give some peace to your parents. The pack went along with pretending you were dead, but their emotions were more of disbelief at your choice of lifestyle. But Jacob… well, Jacob, he wasn't pretending. The emotions I got from him were just as intense as your mother and fathers. Jacob was definitely in mourning."

Jasper looked her in the eye. "He loved you, Bella. He loved you with all his heart. When they were getting ready to lower the casket, Jacob stopped them. Every one of us paused, afraid of if Jacob was going to expose us for what we truly were.

Instead, he walked up to the casket, pulling your dream catcher out of his pocket. He placed it carefully on the casket, a single tear falling down his face. Jacob whispered something in Quileute, something so quiet that only we and the wolves could hear it. He then turned and walked away without saying another word to anyone, phasing into a wolf the moment he entered the woods."

Bella was silent. Edward had only mentioned that her father and mother had both been understandably upset, but they would be fine. He had never mentioned once that the wolves had even been in attendance, much less Jake. In fact, it seemed as if he had been very vague about the whole thing. "Do you know what Jacob said?"

"Not at first. The good thing about vampire memories is that we don't forget… At least, not usually." Jasper added as an afterthought. "No one else really bothered to learn what he said, except for Edward and I. Edward, well… it was because he felt possessive over you. Myself, I could feel the intensity of his emotions. They were as strong, if not stronger, than your father or mothers. I felt compelled to translate it."

Bella sat down on the bed. "What was it?"

Jasper crouched in front of her, his eyes penetrating hers. "Even in death, I will love you just as I will mourn you. You will forever be my first love and the one that I compare all others to. Be happy my Bells, forever and for always."

Bella felt her stomach tighten and the doubt that had been creeping into her mind since passing over the Forks line was spreading, consuming her whole.

Jasper pushed a strand of hair out of her face and pressed his lips together lightly. "Darlin', you have a tough decision you need to make."

"I know."

Suddenly, the smell of wet dog permeated the air. It was quicker than what Bella had anticipated. She ran outside, only to see a light brown wolf in front of her. "Seth!"

The wolf cocked its head, sticking its tongue out before trotting to the edge of the woods. A boy came walking out, his emotions conflicted. "Bella, Jasper. You are not supposed to be here. The treaty is no longer in effect."

Bella was happy to see Seth. He was still just a boy. A boy who had his whole life in front of him, or should. How could she do this? Seth liked the Cullens, trusted them. Trusted her. She forced the words out of her mouth, disgusted with herself. "I know Seth. And I wouldn't have come back here if it wasn't really important. I need to see Jacob."

Seth looked unsure. "Bella, I am not sure if that is a good idea."

"Please. Just tell him it is important."

"I…." Seth paused. "All right. I will. If he is okay with it, he will meet you at the break of dawn on the edge of the reservation where the Cullens and the Wolves always met. If not, take that as a sign that he does not want to see you, and for your sake, I would leave immediately."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

Bella nodded. "Thank you for trying."

Seth began to turn away. "Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"He is not there," nodding towards the house. "Your dad, I mean. Not usually. Charlie is down on the reservation now, but he won't sell the place. He's engaged to my mom."

Charlie? Engaged? Bella smiled. She was elated to know that he had someone as wonderful as Sue. A small weight had been lifted off her, only to be replaced by another, much worse discovery. Her dad would be in danger now as well. "Seth… does he know?"

Seth shook his head. "No. Jacob and Sam, they forbid it. They don't want your dad to know what you… what you are. I have to go and let the others know you are here."

Before she could respond, Seth changed back into his wolf form and ran into the woods. Bella stood there, stunned for the second time in several days.

Jasper roused her out of her state. "Bella, do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I need to do this on my own. I need to see Jacob. I will be safe with him. I promise."

"Just follow your heart, Bella. That is all I ask. Please."

Bella peered through the thickness of the fog, staring at the figure that was on the edge of the forest. She knew that he would be there to greet her alone, without anyone else from the pack. She was glad for that; it had been years since they had seen one another and Jacob had never seen her as a vampire.

Jasper had expressed worry just before she left about how Jacob was going to react; he didn't forget the feelings that Jacob held for her as a human, and he worried that seeing Bella changed might send the boy over the edge, hurting Bella in the process.

The fog cleared slightly and Bella stepped trepidciously over to where her former friend, almost lover stood. She saw that Jacob was just as handsome as ever, his features stuck at the age of twenty five till he decided to stop phasing. But as they stood only a few feet apart, she saw there was an emotional hardness about him that was not there before and Bella was very much aware that she was responsible for at least part of that.

She thought back to the last time she had seen Jacob. She was in her wedding dress and he had stopped by, asking for one last dance with her, one last moment with her as a human being. When he had found out she was turned shortly after the wedding, he had demanded that the treaty be null and void, but Sam had still be debating on what to do at that point. Bella had still longed to reach out to Jacob, make him understand, but Edward and Carlisle suggested it would be best if Bella did not attempt any further contact with him, so she did not.

But looking at him now, she wondered if that was the best decision. His eyes were empty as he stood in front of her, taking in her new body, her new life. Didn't she do to him what Edward had done to her? She left him, heartbroken. She might as well have said the words, 'It will be as if I never existed.'.

Only here she was, in front of him, taunting him. She took a deep breath and attempted a half hearted smile at him. She wanted to say something profound, or at least comforting. All that came out was, "Hi Jake."

"Bella." His voice was hard, his face not betraying a single emotion. Bella did not have to be Jasper to know that it was all a façade. "What do you want?"

Bella faltered quickly at the question. She wanted a lot of things. She wanted Edward back, she wanted Jacob to imprint and fall in love and find the happiness he deserves. She wanted to be back with her family in Minnesota, and she wanted Jasper in more ways that expansive mind was willing to process at the moment. But most of all, she wanted to not have to make the decision that was suddenly very realistically looming in front of her.

Bella decided to dodge the question for now. "How are you, Jake?"

Jacob laughed coldly. "You know how I am Bella."

"Jacob-" Bella paused, trying to think how to approach this. Then, she knew what she needed to say. "I'm sorry."

Bella could tell she caught Jacob by surprise. "You are sorry?"

She nodded, looking at her friend. Even if they were supposedly mortal enemies, she would always hold him as one of her dearest friends. "I'm sorry for everything. Three and a half years can make a big difference. Even for you and I, who are stuck, unchanging, until either you decide to stop phasing, or I get killed. I am sorry for the way I treated you. It wasn't right. You were there for me, you were always there for me, and I used you so many times. Not intentionally mind you, I loved you too much for that. But I always made sure to emphasize that you were second in comparison to him, that you did not mean as much to me as he did. That was not fair. Jacob-"

Bella walked up next to him, ignoring his now strong scent, and placed her freezing hand in his hot one. She locked her golden eyes to his brown ones. In another lifetime, the both of them would have been happy together, in any normal circumstance. But they were not normal, never would be. "Jacob, I want you to know, I did love you. I am so sorry that I could not be what you needed me to be."

Jacob faltered, and for a brief moment, she saw the boy who had saved her from the depths of hell. Her friend that she would be forever indebted to. It was only one brief shining moment, but it was a moment that she would hold on to forever and for always. His hard exterior returned. "As much as I love reminiscing about the good old days, what is it that you want, Bella?"

Her mouth began to form the words to tell him the story of what happened between her and Edward, Jasper and Alice. Tell Jacob just how much she needed his help, beg his forgiveness, and be forever in his debt if he would do her this one favor. Just talk to the Cullens.

Talullah's voice rang in her ear. _"__It will incite __Caius and send him on a hunt that will destroy and kill not only the wolves, but many in that tribe."_

Bella pictured Emily, Sam, Jared, Kim, Paul, Seth, Embry, Quil, and her Dad. All looking at her, all begging her to do what she knew was right in her heart all along. And then she looked at her Jacob. He had always been second. And she was about to ask him to be second again. She had been willing to sacrifice Jacob, all in her own selfishness for Edward.

And she realized she couldn't do it.

She looked over Jacob. "Just to apologize, Jacob. You deserve at least that from what I put you through. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Be happy, my Jacob, forever and for always."

Before he could respond, she turned and fled, tears stinging her eyes as she ran through the familiar woods of Forks, only to see Jasper where she had least expected him, in her and Edward's meadow, waiting for her.

She flung herself at his body, his embrace welcoming, tearless sobs wracking her body. "I couldn't do it. You were right. How could I have been so damn selfish? You must think I am awful. I hate myself for what I have been thinking for the past two days. I've been so blind."

She felt Jaspers lips form a smile into her hair. "I don't think you are awful. I had faith in you that you would make the right decision all along. You and I have been through a lot, more than most would be able to bear. It's understandable that you were not thinking clearly."

"I just felt like I was on the outside, looking in, at a person I wasn't, making a decision I would regret the rest of my life."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"More than you know." She hugged Jasper desperately back, finally coming to terms that she had just let go what may have been her only chance to ever be with Edward again.

**Author's Note: Now come on. You did not really think that I would have Bella destroy Jacob and the werewolves did you? :)**

**So what did you all think of the last three chapters? I am pretty curious because I came so close to just posting it all as one because I did not want you all to hate Bella because I know that she had a lot of OOCness in the past couple of chapters. Just like Jasper had to go to the Cullens to sort out some things on his own, Bella needed to make the same journey, and this was her way of letting her mentally come to terms with some things.**

**The story is about to start progressing pretty quickly from this point forward folks, so the answers you are seeking (well, some of them) are on the horizon in the next few chapters.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everyone! First of all, let me say a huge thanks to the awesome response the last chapter got. Right after I posted it, my hard drive crashed and I lost my computer for two weeks. when I got it back, I was thrilled to see all the reviews and I have been trying to push out this chapter to get it out sooner than later. I had lost most of what I wrote for this chapter originally, but I think the end product is better now. I hope you all enjoy! :)**

The car ride home was a introspective one for the most part, at least for Bella. To say that Bella had needed to come to terms with certain realities was an understatement. The truth was, that no matter how much she wished it, she was most likely never going to get her Edward back again. And if she did, she knew that things were never going to be quite the same.

So now, what Bella needed to decide, was what to do about the future. Does she keep blindly searching for answers, putting possibly Peter and Charlotte in danger? Does she stop looking all together and perhaps try to pick up the pieces of her life and move on? Or does she keep up the search, but try to be content in the meantime, living her life?

What would Edward want? What would Alice want? What would the Cullens want?

Bella wrapped her arms around her legs in the passenger seat, anxious to get home to Wyoming. It was funny; she realized that there was not a precise moment that stuck out to her on when it was that it truly felt like home. But she turned to look at the man that was sitting next to her and was aware that it had to do with him.

No matter what happened from this point going forward, Jasper would always be an integral part of her life. She knew whenever she was in his presence, where ever that was would still feel like home, even if she was three thousand miles away.

She smiled slightly for the first time in two days at the thought, comforted that he would always be there for her, just as she would always be there for him. She cocked her head a little, turning in the direction of the male vampire, watching as his eyes were focused on the slushy road ahead of them.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Nothing." And she meant it. Granted, there were plenty of things wrong of course, but at the moment, she was finally coming to terms with what this all meant. She was adjusting the way that she finally needed to.

"You look like you want to say something." Jasper looked at her concerned, a look that they often gave each other.

She smiled slightly at him. "Well, I was thinking... since we have been at Wyoming for a few months, I was possibly considering painting my room? If it is alright with you of course."

Jasper paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. She thought she may have insulted him. After all, he had taken care of decorating each room carefully, injecting his personality in each room.

Jasper then pulled the car over to the side of the road, cutting the engine. He turned his full attention to Bella. "You really want to paint the room?"

Bella looked down for a brief moment before daring to meet his eyes. "If it's okay with you. That house is my home now. But I understand if you don't want me too. I mean you put so much time into that house..."

Jasper leaned over, wrapping her in his arms. "There is nothing I would love more. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to do make that room your own."

Jasper immediately made a detour to Home Depot, picking up all the supplies. It was nice to talk about something other than Edward, Alice, and the Pack.

Three hours later, Bella was humming along to music, her brush moving up and down the wall at an almost human pace. She understood why painting was a hobby that was so alluring to Esme; as a vampire, they did so much at an accelerated pace. But painting, if you did it too quickly, the paint would end up everywhere and you need to start all over again. Taking your time ensured that the job was done right.

Bella felt almost relaxed with Jasper and her painting. She was looking forward to the end result of the room, having a fresh start, metaphorically speaking. They listened to the radio, listening to an old oldies station that played nothing but music from the fifties and sixties. They both had a similar appreciation for that time periods music, and she hummed along to the music, focusing on the wall in front of her, envisioning the end product. Perhaps, she would even buy some new items for the room, although, truth be told, she loved the items that Jasper had put in it already.

She turned to where Jasper was painting. She couldn't help but admire the nice fitting grey graphic t-shirt and faded boot cut jeans he had on. She smiled, this room was her fresh start, but this entire house had been his. Jasper had changed so much over the years, and this house was the beginning of the transformation from the vampire he was, to the one that stood before her, painting, now.

Bella turned back to focus on her wall. Yes, a fresh outlook was just what she needed. As she went to stroke the wall again, Bella felt a tiny drop of paint land on her t-shirt and sighed. She did not understand know how, even as a vampire, a vampire who was being overly cautious nonetheless; she still managed to get paint on herself. But after all, this was Bella. She chalked it up that she would never have the grace of Alice or Rosalie.

Then she looked down and noticed the color of the paint.

Bella's paint was close to a Hershey Chocolate color; it was covering the east and north walls. This paint however, was a decidedly cream colored paint. The same color that Jasper was intentionally focusing all his attention on in the small space in front of him. Bella glared at Jasper pointedly and his eyes shifted in her direction ever so slightly, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh, you are going to get it Jasper Whitlock. Very funny." Bella dipped her paintbrush casually in the can and flung a bit of paint in retaliation, just enough to mark his shirt with several marks of brown.

"I liked this shirt, Bella." His smirk turned into a full out grin. It was no surprise when his paintbrush was in the air, heading towards the petite woman. Bella dodged it just barely, her brown colored wall smudged with a long streak of cream.

"Missed me. Now I have to paint that section all over again." Her brow furrowed as Bella moved at inhuman speed towards the other vampire, hand up in the air, ready to strike. Jasper's hand shot up, clasping her wrist in his hand, stopping it mere millimeters from its intended goal; Jasper's cheek. Bella paused, suddenly very aware of how close her and Jasper were.

Jasper's voice was low. "I wouldn't do that, Darlin'"

The mood in the air had shifted dramatically with their new found closeness. As Bella tried to jerk away, Jasper tightened his grip on her wrist and his other hand grabbed her waist, pulling her to him. Bella could barely think; her mind unconsciously letting go of the paintbrush that was in her hand. The brush fumbled through the air, only to land with a large clang on the floor, paint splattering the both of them.

Neither of them noticed; Jasper's fingers dug into her skin at her waist, lifting up the green fabric of her shirt enough to expose her skin. Bella could focus only on holding back a moan as his hand softly traced the outline of her exposed hipbone, sending tingles up her spine at the contact. She gently bit her lip, her eyes never breaking contact with his.

His other hand released her wrist, fingers running down her arm, deliciously pausing over the side swell of her breast, before finally moving his hand to rest on the other hipbone.

Bella swallowed hard, trying not to concentrate on the fact that this was the most skin to skin contact that her and Jasper had ever shared. It was impossible not to fixate on the way his fingers massaged her skin, the way Bella felt on fire where his hands touched her. There was nothing she could do to prevent her desire that was quickly permeating the room completely. She bit her lip harder, staring at him for answers, wondering how it was that she could want him so much, so much more than she had ever desired Edward.

Jasper leaned in, his southern voice ragged, "Lower your shield Darlin'. Please."

Her shield was what had protected her, had allowed her to deny the truth that was so obviously in front of her. If he couldn't feel what she felt, then it wasn't real. But the bottom line was, there was no denying this any longer. No denying what was now standing directly in front of her, waiting all this time.

And so for the first time in months, she consciously lowered her shield in front of Jasper Whitlock.

What she was hit with was a desire so intense, so all consuming, that it would have literally brought her to her knees had Jasper not held her firmly in place. She couldn't help the exquisite cry that came from her mouth as she experienced everything Jasper felt for her; how every emotion mirrored her own, its intensity and depth just as great.

Bella knew this was it; there was no turning back this time, no way for her to say no and keep pretending that they did not feel this way any longer. She pressed into him, her eyes searching his. "Jasper..." she choked out.

His eyes were clouded over with desire, obsidian in color. His hands gripped her forcefully, his fingers digging in, pulling her even closer to him. Bella for the first time ever, felt the need that Jasper had for her as well, his very hard member pressing up against her stomach.

"Bella..." Jasper did not try to hide the desperation in his voice. "Tell me this is what you want."

Bella, with a shaky voice responded, "This is what I want Jasper."

Before another word could part her lips, Jasper's mouth decended on hers, crushing hers, giving in to the needs that haunted the both of them. Bella's body and mind exploded with the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck, urging him closer to her, opening her mouth to his.

Bella's taste of him for the first time exceeded every expectation, his tongue dancing with hers, the instant knowledge of how right this all felt bubbling up inside her.

Emotions swirled around the both of them like a tornado, consuming them whole. With Edward, every time together had been sweet and loving. But Bella was very much aware that there would be nothing sweet about their coupling, every primal need was rearing to the front. All she knew in that instant was that she needed to make this vampire in front of her hers, that she had denied herself far too long.

Jasper's mouth moved to crook of her neck, sucking and biting down on the forbidden flesh. She moaned loudly, relishing in feeling his mouth attack her porcelain skin. She wanted him to leave a permanent mark on her body, her body craved it almost as much as him. It was an insane feeling; something she had never wanted from Edward, no matter how much she loved him.

His hands roamed up her torso feverishly, ripping her bra in half before taking her formerly lace covered breasts in both hands, squeezing hard. Bella arched her back in response, fisting her fingers in his blond curls, pulling his face up to bring their lips together once again.

Jasper pulled away from Bella. "I hope you didn't like this shirt too much." Jasper half apologized as he ripped that article of clothing in half. He pushed off the already shredded bra as well, pulling back to take her in. "Beautiful." He murmured as if talking to himself.

She pulled his body tighter to her as his mouth lavished attention on her chest. Every caress and swept of his tongue made Bella even more aroused; she reached for him, her body aching to be as intimate with his as what he was able to do for hers. Jasper did not move, his hands only leaving her chest, to grab her ass, lifting her to wrap her legs around his body. He turned the both of them around, slamming her against the lone unpainted wall, his hardness pushing against her wet center, causing her to cry out.

"Jasper..." she whispered against his mouth, pressing her womanhood harder against his member, desperate for release, desperate for the feel of him inside her, completing her. "I need you inside me."

Jasper smiled against her lips at the cry of his name. "Patience, Darlin'." He murmured in return.

Bella, groaning in frustration, grabbed the bottom of his shirt haphazardly, in a vain attempt to remove the offensive piece of clothing from his body. She wanted to see all of him, touch his scars, let him know just how much she truly desired him. Bella almost never let her mouth leave his, during the attempt to shed his clothing, needing to taste him, touch him, thinking that she was going to wake up human and find that this was only a dream. She was rewarded when she pushed the shirt over his his head, leaving her free to explore his upper body.

It was muscular and well defined, and a low growl came from his chest when her lips traveled down his chest midway, before trailing back up, kissing his neck. Her teeth nipped at his earlobe and when her tongue slid into his left ear, Jasper tightened his grasp on her, his accent thick and sultry. "Bella, the things that you do to me."

He threw Bella over his shoulder and quickly retreated to his bedroom, laying Bella down on the soft mattress. He paused for a moment, his eyes intense as ever. "You look good in this bed- my bed." His fingers hooked her yoga pants she was wearing, and tortuously removed them inch by inch down her legs.

Bella wanted desperately to reciprocate; but Jasper stilled her hands with one of his own as she grabbed the button of his jeans. Uncertainty began to fill Bella, and Jasper looked up quickly, his face letting her know exactly how wrong she was. His voice was stern and commanding, and if it was even possible, she was turned on more. "Don't ever worry if I want you Isabella. Can't you feel how much I desire you?"

Jasper projected out a wave of lust of so strong, Bella arched her back again, screaming out his name, her womanhood throbbing from her need of him, on the brink of orgasm. He hadn't even touched her down there yet.

"Can't you feel how much I want you?"

Bella's eyes rolled back at the pleasure and groaned in frustration as another wave hit. She noticed that he had taken off his pants at some point and her body cried out more at seeing all of him. She wanted to pleasure him in every way possible, but she was too far gone at the moment. "Yes! Don't tease me. I'm begging you."

"I do love it when you beg." His hand snaked down her stomach, his fingers plunging into her, quickly filling her. She shook at his touch, sure that she was seeing spots. This is what she had needed all along. She had needed him. Only him. He pulled in and out expertly, his sexual experience of 150 years obvious to her. She felt herself getting close and took a deep breath, calming herself as much as possible in this situation.

"Jasper. Now!" She did not want her first orgasm with him to be on his hand, she wanted it to be while he was inside her. Bella had never been comfortable with her vampiric side, but she knew that it would never be complete until Jasper became one with her, mating with her.

Jasper, as always, understood and she knew in that moment he felt the same way. His face met hers in a fierce kiss, his hard, strong body hovering above hers. Bella squirmed underneath him. Jasper removed his hand to hold up his body, and with his other one, he caressed her face staring at her in the eyes. Something in his made her own whelm with happy tears. "Can't you feel it? Can't you feel how much you have consumed my every thought, my every need? You are my mate, Bella and I am yours."

And with that, Jasper projected love towards her, crushing her, enveloping her. It was the most intense moment of her life, of that she was certain. Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body desperately trying to come to terms with the strength of all the emotions that were thrown at her.

She reached up, taking his lips again. Jasper pulled away, positioning himself at Bella's entrance. She could practically feel him throbbing outside of her; the anticipation more than the both of them could bear. With a look that could only be described as possessive, Jasper thrust himself inside her full tilt.

Bella threw her head back and screamed in pleasure. It was perfect; she was complete and she needed more. She rocked up against him, and Jasper pushed himself inside, harder and deeper with each pulled him down on top of her, wanting the full contact of his body against hers.

It was amazing; feeling every muscle of his hard body against the softness of her more feminine one. In that moment, they were of one body, one mind. Each plunge more forceful than the last; each kiss more passionate.

Bella was no longer in coherent thought, instead her instincts kicked in, acknowledging what Jasper had already confirmed. "Bite me, Jasper."

Jasper grunted, his movements becoming quicker, more erratic. Bella writhed in the pleasure that he brought her, but her voice leaving no room for interpretation that she was nothing but serious.

"Mark me. I want to be marked by you Jasper."

Jasper's eyes shot up, his eyes clouded over by lust at that those words. He nodded, and his body thrust three more times in to her. With the last thrust, he pulled her body to his roughly and bit down at that perfect flesh at the crook of her neck, the same area Bella had previously wished him to bite.

With the bite, Bella let go, her orgasm taking over her. Her screams matching Jasper's before she collapsed onto him. It was then she noticed the pain of the venom. It was a fierce pain, one that Bella would gladly suffer again, knowing that Jasper's mark would always be there on her. Her vampire was for the first time in its existence, sexually sated, and she let out a purr at the coupling that they just experienced.

Jasper slowly released his grasp on Bella, placing light kisses over her body, taking extra time on where he marked her, worshipping it as he pulled out of her. Bella instantly missed the feel of him, her body reaching out to his. Jasper cupped her face with both hands, kissing her lips softly and lovingly.

Bella smiled against his lips this time, burying the inevitable guilt that she would feel later deep down inside her. She would worry about that later. Right now, she wanted to enjoy what she had finally given into, what her body and mind had been telling her all along, but she had been to stubborn to see.

Jasper was her mate.

**A/N: They finally gave in. I think most are going to be happy, some are going to be disappointed they didn't wait longer, and the rest, well, they think it should have happened in Chapter 3! I really hope you all enjoyed it. I did not have the best day today, but I thought that by finally finishing this, a few reviews might cheer me up some.**

**Till next time! ~~Jenn~~**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow. All I have to say is wow. I never expected the amount of reviews I got on the last chapter. You guys are wonderful, stupendous, the butter to my bread. You made an awful week bearable, and I am so appreciative that you liked the chapter and you guys are awesome. Simple as that. A few of you were wondering if that was basically the end of the story, and the answer is heck no! We have reached the halfway mark, give or take. **

*****

If someone had told Jasper forty years ago, that he would be happy with someone other than Alice, he would have been sure that they were lying. But glancing over on the left side of his bed, was a woman, a woman who was tangled up in his sheets naked, lying on her stomach, flipping absentmindedly through a history book that Jasper had left on his nightstand a week before.

Bella was breathtaking. It seemed so natural that she was there with him, her hair thoroughly in disarray thanks to their activities over the past several hours. His eyes couldn't help but wander down her body, enjoying her every peak, every curve that she had finally allowed him access to. He stood there staring at this beauty, before his eyes finally rested on her neck, admiring the mark that he had left.

Jasper felt fulfilled seeing his bite on her. It was high enough for the entire world to see, high enough for all vampires to know that she was his. It was the only mark on her perfect body other than the one that James had left on her hand and the discreet one where Edward had injected his venom to change her.

Jasper was only slightly jealous of Edward's mark; the difference between the two was significant. Edwards was hidden away from the world; he did not want Bella to have anything marring her body and Edward did not want a reminder of what he considered the selfish thing he was doing my turning her. Jasper's however; Jasper's was a mark of possession, a sign to all that Bella was his mate. He chose that area of the body on purpose; he wanted Bella to be reminded of their coupling every time she looked in a mirror, he wanted every male vampire in her presence to be aware that she was taken. It was not an uncommon thing in the vampire world for a mate to be marked. He had seen Charlotte;s and Rose's marks, each wore theirs proudly on display for the world to see. He was sure that Esme had one too, although he had never seen the bite that Carlisle had left.

Prior to last night, Jasper never understood the need for marking. Alice and himself had never even come close to succumbing to the urge, even in their wildest nights of passion. But with Bella, from that first kiss, he had longed to do it. Then when Bella voiced her request, it was as if Jasper could not contain himself any longer, his primal needs taking over, giving in to what his vampire desired.

It was a selfish thing he did by marking her; even if she had asked for it.

He bent over, his hand lightly gliding up her spine as he placed a soft kiss upon her bare shoulder. Jasper relished in the feelings that she was emitting; ever since she had lowered her shield, she had not raised it once again around him. He felt every delicious emotion that she experienced. Bella's longing for him was quite intense, but he also felt the traces of worry and the guilt that he knew that Bella thought she had buried deep down. In truth, they bubbled right underneath the surface, just waiting to appear at the right moment.

Jasper did not fault her; truth was, he understood completely. He carried the same guilt with him, the same worry. Bella was perfect for him in every way- smart, beautiful, caring. Their coupling confirmed what Jasper had been contemplating for the past several months, Bella was his mate, Bella was the one that he was not even aware he had been waiting for.

But Alice. As much as he loved Bella, he could not just simply forget about her and all the wonderful years they had together. It just wouldn't be right, would not serve her memory justice. His tiny bundle of energy.

No, Jasper was still determined to fix whatever this was. She deserved that. But when it got fixed, if it got fixed, himself and Bella would need to come to terms with what they now were to each other and what Alice and Edward were to them now.

Placing his lips on Bella's shoulder yet again, he decided that thinking about the changing dynamics of the family could wait. There would be time to worry about the implications later. Jasper only wanted to focus on the brunette underneath him and revel in the emotions that they held towards one another.

Jasper slid his naked body next to Bella's, his fingers working up her thigh, resting on her flawless waist. The other hand moved to gently caress her beautiful face, his eyes searching her golden ones. He leaned over, his lips seeking hers, capturing her in a needful kiss, lingering, savoring the taste of her on his tongue.

The kiss was all at once sweet and sensual, Bella letting Jasper set the pace of the kiss. He wanted to take his time, to keep the touches deliberately slow. Their past several lovemaking sessions had been needy, the pent up sexual frustrations between them coming out at a frenzied speed; both eager to show the other how much they wanted the other.

But now, the needs of the vampire inside the both of them were sated and it was just the man and the woman remaining. Jasper wished to make her understand how much he not only wanted her, but how much he loved her. He kissed her again, pressing his body tightly along hers, reveling in the feel of her feminine body.

He felt the excitement build up inside of Bella as his hands roamed her body, Bella arching her back, trying to get closer. "I need you."

He stilled, moving his hand in between their bodies, tilting her face to his. "I need you too. So much."

The overwhelming urge to be one with her presided, and in one swift move, he flipped Bella to her back as he entered into her.

He pressed his body close to hers, wanting to feel every movement together, desperate to immerse himself in every way possible with Bella. Jasper wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever; both of them one for all of time. Jasper took his time to enjoy her body; each plunge agonizingly slow as he reveled in body.

He knew they were getting both close; and with a final thrust, he released into her, holding onto her body tightly as each spasm finished, before he stilled. Jasper nuzzled into her neck, kissing the spot where he had left his mark tenderly.

"Bella," he breathed against her neck. "I love you." It was the first time he had said it out loud to her, even though he had shown it using emotions previously. He wanted to verbalize it, wanted to say the words to her, make sure there was no question about how he felt.

She held him tighter as he said those words, her happiness erupting even further at the declaration. The corners of her mouth upturned. "I love you too, Jasper."

When she had originally let down her shield, Jasper couldn't believe the depth of emotions held inside her. This magnificient creature wanted him, lusted for him, desired him. But beyond that, Bella loved him. Jasper had felt the love that Bella had for Edward; in truth, most vampires would have given anything to have that kind of love, the kind of devotion the two of them shared.

But the love that she felt for Jasper; he wasn't even sure if Bella or himself could fully comprehend it. Her love for him was pure and it was deep. All Jasper knew is that it eclipsed what Bella felt for Edward and Jasper knew that his own feelings for her were of the same intensity. She was his. And the truth was, he was hers.

Then, as quickly as her happiness appeared, it faded into nothingness. Bella furrowed her brow, and Jasper was finally hit with that guilt and worry that had decided to surface. He kissed her softly on the lips again, asking a question he knew the answer to. "What's wrong, Darlin?"

Bella looked down at her left hand that was now entwined with his, and his eyes followed. Her diamond shimmered in the late afternoon sun, small rainbows dancing along the wall from its reflection. His own golden ring touched her platinum one. Jasper and Bella both stared at them for a moment, the implications of what they have been doing reflected in those bands of metal.

Bella sat up, covering herself with a sheet. "This is wrong, Jasper. We are both married. We just cheated on them."

"No. We didn't." Jasper squeezed her hand. "As much as I hate to say this, you saw the records. We are not married to them anymore. Per government records, we were never married to them. Alice and Edward are husband and wife." Jasper did not believe his own argument. His voice flat at best. It would be all too easy to immerse himself fully in the guilt that Bella was feeling, as it was, he was precariously on the edge of it.

"Maybe not on paper, but in here-" Bella touched her heart. "I can't just simply forget I am married to him. I took vows."

"I know, as did I." He agreed. He thought about his first wedding day with Alice, how beautiful she was. Jasper ran his hands through his hair as he thought upon his next words. "But it still doesn't change the feelings that I have developed for you. I think they would be happy to know that we found solace in each other."

"You talk about them as if they are dead." she replied flatly.

"I talk about them as if they are not a part of our lives anymore. There is a distinct possibility that may be what happens."

"Six months ago we both swore that we would never give up. We stood in that forest, devastated, our lives in shambles at our feet. Are you giving up?"

Jasper shook his head firmly. "No. Not giving up. But I am trying not to feel guilty about what I am doing with you. We did not do anything wrong. What you and I are doing, what we are becoming, how is that wrong?"

"What is it that we are becoming Jasper?"

Jasper pressed his lips to her forehead before staring directly at her. "Who we were always meant to be. Bella. I believe, no, I know, that no matter what, even if this whole situation had not occurred, you and I, it was inevitable."

Bella finally met his eyes. "Do you really think that?"

Jasper nodded. "I do. I think we would have gone to school together and discovered these feelings, this attraction. Even after that first weekend with just you and I, I felt closer to you than anyone in the family, save Alice. You and I, we were always kept apart Bella. Always. We never had an opportunity to get to know each other. I think that the attraction would have made itself known and we would have fought very hard against it, just as we did here, only to succumb to it."

"I can't do this. I can't do this to him." Bella shook her head, standing up, beginning to dress herself.

Jasper did not want her walking out. The desperation she was feeling was beginning to envelope him, and it was difficult to reign in his emotions. He tried to take a calming breath with little success. Jasper rose, grabbing her arm. "Bella. Don't you think they are doing the same to us?"

Bella easily wrenched free of him, pausing as she had finished pulling back on her top. "Excuse me?"

"Edward and Alice, I caught them in the act together when I went back. They were making love." That particular memory was one that he had been desperately trying to forget, even with the happiness he had recently found with Bella, the image was raw and painful.

She froze, her voice quiet. "Of course they have consummated their relationship, Jasper. They think that they are husband and wife. Did you not think that I have thought about that, many, many times? I just did not think you would throw it in my face." Bella walked to the door, turning the knob before turning back to him, her shield rising yet again, cutting him off. "Is this, all of this, some kind of revenge for you? A way to get back at your wife?"

Angry and frustrated tears welled in her eyes. "Bella, you know that is not true. You felt my emotions."

She nodded. "I did. And you felt mine. But it doesn't mean that what we just did was right or that we shouldn't regret it."

And with that, Bella took off into the woods.

*****  
Bella slowed down after running a few miles. She shouldn't have said that to Jasper. She could never regret what she had done with Jasper and telling him that she loved him. But it still didn't ease the guilt that she felt.

Bella felt the vibration of her phone. She had forgotten that she had tucked it away in the pocket of her shirt. She pulled it out, grateful to see that it was not Jasper.

"Hi Char."

**A/N: Again, thanks everyone for all the reviews. You guys are the best. ~~Jenn~~**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hmmm... interesting reaction to last chapter as I knew there would be. I think I need to put Bella in the witness protection program to protect her from all of you! LOL. Sorry about the delay  
everyone! Just found out I'm preggo with number two and my main activities as of late have been sleeping and trying not to throw up. :)

Chapter 19

Bella took one glance at the phone, noting the caller id. "Hi Char."

The flatness of her voice was not lost on her and she knew that Char would pick up on it immediately. Bella cursed herself for not letting the phone go straight to voicemail. She had barely spoken to Charlotte in the past few weeks, even with their reconciliation of sorts. Charlotte, like Jasper, could read her too well, and Bella was not sure if that was something she wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Hi... Sugar." Charlotte's voice was cautious. "How are you?"

That question as of late was difficult to answer. An hour and a half ago she was fantastic, happier than she had ever been. Now, thanks to Bella, she was miserable, guilt-ridden. She sighed. Bella knew she could only get away with the truth. "I've been better Charlotte."

The pause on the other line was obvious. "What's wrong?"

Resting her head against the nearby tree provided little in the way of comfort. "Nothing." she sighed. "Everything."

"Is this about the wolves? Did it not go well? Was Jasper hurt? Were you hurt?"

The recent activities of Jasper and Bella did not leave them much time to fill thier friends in on what happened back in Forks. "No, we are fine. No one was hurt. I couldn't go through with it. All the pack knows is that I was in the area and I spoke to Jacob for a few moments. That was all."

"That's good, Bella. Not that it would have really mattered to me, mind you, but it would have been on your conscious for a long time. So sugar, if you changed your minds about the wolves, and they are safe, then what has you so bothered? I am halfway across the world and I can practically feel your tension from here."

Bella opened her mouth but no words came out. Jasper. Jasper kissing her. Jasper whispering words of adoration to her. Jasper, in a matter of only a few hours, making her feel as if she was the most special person in the entire world.

"Bella?" Charlotte asked, concerned when she did not respond right away.

Her feet shifted and she looked to the sky. "You were right, Charlotte. About everything."

She was admitting her affair, if it could even be called that, out loud to another person. Her friends voice was somehow even softer and more caring than she had ever heard and Bella was eternally grateful for that. "Jasper? Oh Sug. You and Jasper? When?"

Bella wished in that moment that Char was here with her. She imagined her pulling Bella into her side, comforting her, offering her a warming smile. "Earlier today. Charlotte, the moment we kissed..." She trailed off, practically able to feel Jasper's lips on her, her stomach performing flips again just at the idea.

"You knew. You knew that your life was never going to be the same. Am I right?"

"Yes." Bella felt ashamed. Charlotte could tell what Jasper and her were to become, and Peter could as well for that matter. Bella had been so angry for Charlotte for so long, barely speaking to her these past few months, never wanting to admit that perhaps she was right. Perhaps Edward was not her mate after all.

If Charlotte felt any smugness as being correct, she did not let it show. "It was the same for Peter and I." Charlotte's voice took on a far off quality. "The pull was there, but he wasn't supposed to interact with the newborns unless he was ordered to so we never really saw one another. But when we did see each other, it was a glance her or there, I knew there was something different about him, something I needed to get to know better. And then when we kissed, it was as if the worlds aligned and everything was how it should be. And it has been that way ever since. So, you know that you are in love with him. Something is holding you back from your happiness."

"He marked me and yet, all I feel is guilt."

"A mate isn't a choice, Bella. It was going to happen sooner or later. You realize that right? You both would have given in to your feelings. I told you before and I will tell you again, sweetie, you and Jasper, it was obvious it was meant to be from the first time I saw you both in the same room together."

"I know. But it doesn't change the fact that I am married. Jasper is married. He has been married for sixty years to Alice. I've loved Edward since I have met him. I still love Edward, Char. That did not just disappear when our lips touched. And Jasper, even though he is certainly taking this better than I am, feels guilt as well because he still loves Alice. I can tell even if he won't admit it.

But despite my love for Edward, all I want is to be happy with Jasper. I want to be able to be with him and not feel as if I am cheating, or wonder if Edward and Alice would think bad of me. I want to love Jasper unconditionally, with all my heart, all my soul. And that is why I feel guilty. Because I can't. I can't love him the way I want to. Not as long as this is unresolved."

Charlotte listened in silence, taking it all in. Both were quiet for a long time, letting the gravity of what Bella admitted rest between them, allowing Charlotte to absorb it all. "Did you ever think that perhaps this is all for the best?"

Bella almost dropped the phone. "Excuse me? But explain how my entire family losing their memories and not acting like who they really are is for the best?"

"Think about it. You and Jasper have found one another, finally. You have found the mate that is going to make you happy for the rest of your existence. The one that completes you, understands you, will by your side forever. Edward and Alice, they have the same thing right now. They are happy with each other, Bella. They love each other. If you let this go, move on, then no one gets hurt and you can go on knowing that they are happy. You can live with us as your family."

Bella had thought about that very thing only about a million times since this morning. She imagined Jasper and her living on and off with Charlotte and Peter throughout the years. They would be content and it would be a nice life. But in the back of her mind, every day, every hour, she would wonder, what if? What if she could have found a way to restore their memories? It came down to that they deserved to have their actual memories restored to them.

"I can't. It would never work, Charlotte. They deserve to have their real memories, their real persona's restored to them. They may be living a happy life, but it is not their real life."

"Bella, consider it."

"Believe me when I say I have. Neither of us will ever be truly happy until this is resolved."

"Are you sure this is what you want Bella? Really think about it."

Bella did not need to think about it anymore. "I'm positive."

Charlotte sighed. "Well, that brings me to the reason I am calling then. Bella, I have heard of a vampire that might have the ability to change memories."

Bella tensed and her voice choked. "You have? In Norway?"

She could feel Charlotte's hesitation. "That's the thing. I'm not exactly in Norway. I only told Peter that. Luckily, I've always had a good poker face. The truth is, that everything was bringing us back to Italy, Bella. So, I took a flight to Norway, and then hopped the next flight to Voltura."

She paused, but Bella did not interrupt knowing that Charlotte had more to say. "I have an associate here who has sometimes proved useful in the past. Peter would have never agreed to my taking a flight here by myself and Peter was being too damn stubborn insisting that we keep looking into Carlisle's associates."

Bella began moving in the woods back towards the house. "What do you know of the vampire?"

"That she is known to have the ability to change a human or vampires memories just simply by being in their presence. She is a relatively young vampire; which is why most in the vampire community do not know of her."

"Is she associated with them?" Bella knew the answer before she asked it.

"Yes sugar."

"The Volturi did this." It made sense. The money, the ability to erase records, but the question was still why? That was the question that was still unanswered. The question that she wanted to know. She was almost afraid of the next one. "Can it be undone?"

So much hung on that one answer.

"I don't know."

Bella faltered, nearly falling to the ground. What if it couldn't be reversed? "Charlotte, what do we do?"

"You come to Italy. We figure it out from there." Her words made it sound so simple.

"It's dangerous poking around, Charlotte. Peter is going to be livid."

"The damage is already done, sugar. But I know how to play that man like a fiddle so he will forgive me. As for the poking around, I'll be fine and will try not to ruffle too many feathers. Speak to Jasper, give me a call and I will meet you at the airport whenever it is you arrive I'll have Peter meet us."

Bella clicked her phone shut and sprinted home as quickly as possible. She sensed Jasper on the edge of the property and slowed down a few feet from where he was. Jasper's eyes met hers as she drew herself up to him.

She focused on the strand of hair that seemed to always fall in his face. She tentatively reached up and pushed it away from his eyes. She lowered her shield and as much as she needed to share what Charlotte had told her, this was more important to her in this moment. "I don't regret this, you know. I don't regret us, what we feel. I was wrong to say what I did. What we shared was beautiful and I ruined it. I'm sorry."

Jasper lips turned up slightly , but his eyes were serious. "Thank you. But Bella, if we are going to make this work, you can't keep running away from me, shutting me out. I love you." He caressed her arms and stared at her intently. "But I need you to not have doubts about us. Do you want this? Do you want us?"

Bella thought of flying to Italy, the potential of restoring Edward and Alice's memories. The chance of getting Edward back was possible now. The chance of Jasper having Alice back was possible now. Would Jasper choose Alice over her? Bella wasn't sure if she could handle that. She tried to focus on the love she felt for the man in front of her knowing her would feel it all. "Before I answer that, I need to tell you something. I spoke to Charlotte."

A/N: I know! I know! It was short. But please blame the pregnancy. I didn't want you guys to think I forgot about you, but I have been so exhausted, so some of what I was going to put here is going to go in the next chapter. :) Anyways, I hope you forgive Bella a little.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews on the last chapter! I know that this chapter is late, and not a whole lot of excuses except for life just really got in the way. But I am going to be making a concerted effort to finish this story in the next month or so. That means that the updates will hopefully be coming quickly from this point going forward. I really just want to say thank you to everyone reviewing this story, recommending in on blogs, etc. You guys are the sunshine in my day! (Don't tell my husband that! *grin*).**

**Chapter 20**

Jasper's mind was reeling from what Bella just told him. Char had located the vampire responsible and she now wanted them to come to her, to try and absolve the family of the curse bestowed upon them. He also knew, without Bella trying to influence his judgement, that Bella would want to go to Voltura right away. He couldn't fault her for that.

Jasper clasped his hands behind his back, pacing back and forth, thinking, plotting. He pondered on the idea of going to Italy, weighing the pros and cons. Strategically, it was not the best idea, in fact, it could very well be suicide. The Volturi clearly had the advantage with it being their territory, surrounded by their people.

He had been furious with Alice when she had taken off with Bella to save Edward on a whim a few years back, and she had almost gotten herself killed in the process. Jasper was rarely rash; he had seen too many people fail when they did not think out their plans. He knew rationally that Alice had not had the luxury of time on her side in that instance, but the idea had been irresponsible at best.

There was not a way that Jasper could come up with to extract the needed vampire and interrogate him or her without causing an all out war. They just did not have the advantage of numbers at this point and their abilities couldn't outmatch the guards numbers, despite Bella's ability to defuse their multiple talents. No, this situation needed to be handled delicately and as much as he hated it, it needed to be handed on their terms most likely.

Jasper had paced back and forth for well over an hour, going over different options in his head, when he felt Bella's hands upon him. He closed his eyes at her touch, the touch of her skin touching his, having a similar calming effect to his ability. Jasper could feel the uncertainty from his mate as she turned to him. "Jasper, this pacing is killing me. I need to know- what are you thinking? What should we do?"

Jasper thought it interesting that Bella did not insist that they go to Italy right at that moment, to plead their case. The past week with Bella had been dictated with numerous impetuous decisions from her, her emotions ranging so dramatically that even Jasper had a hard time keeping track. But her emotions were steady now, and she waited patiently for his answers, deferring to him.

"I don't like it. I don't like it at all. But... we need to go, we need to settle this once and for all. This isn't something we simply sit on, waiting for a more opportune time. Still, there are so many questions unanswered, so many things that are not adding up."

Bella fingers ghosted along his forearm before they reached his own fingers, clasping tightly. "I know."

Jasper concentrated on the feel of her hand in his and looked at her as the Wyoming winter weather began to whirl around the both of them once more. Jasper reached up with his free hand, tracing her jawline with his thumb. He knew this wasn't the best time to be persistent, but this was his, no, their future they were talking about. "Darlin' I need to know the answer. Do you want this? Do you want us? This information complicates things, but it doesn't change how I feel for you or how I want to approach this relationship."

Bella bit her lip and Jasper thought for a moment that perhaps it was unfair to push the subject, but he desperately wanted to know. Bella leaned over touching her lips to his, gently. Jasper couldn't help but notice how eagerly she pressed her body up against his, her breasts heaving against his chest, her hands slowly entwining his snow covered hair.

Jasper let her dictate the intimate moment, allowing her love to overtake him completely, sending him into a euphoria he had never experienced before. He finally responded in kind, deepening the kiss, letting himself relish in the taste of her. She pulled away from him, only to find that talented mouth of hers now leaving soft caresses down his jaw, his throat, and his upper chest. She made her way back up to his mouth, kissing him briefly before stepping back.

Jasper growled as she pulled away. Her eyes locked with his. "This is complicated. There are going to be hurt feelings no matter what happens, but we owe them Jasper, we owe our family their rightful memories. I am not going to lie and say I don't still have lingering feelings for Edward; I do. But I want you. I chose you. Everything in my being is telling me that this, us, is right and it is the path we need to be on. I am tired of denying it, I'm tired of telling myself Edward is simply enough. You are my mate. But we need to tread very lightly until this is all resolved."

Jasper nodded. It wasn't a perfect answer, but an honest one. And it was a good enough one for now.

*********************

They made the arrangements for a private jet to transport them to Europe rather quickly, and spent most of the time on the plane tossing back and forth ideas on why the Volturi would be involved in all of this. Surely, if their intention had been to break up the family and stregthen their own coven, they would have changed the Cullen's memories to make Edward and Alice part of the guard. To not do so is illogical.

The plane landed during the quickly fading twilight, and Jasper and Bella wasted no time entering the airport, surveying the crowd for any sign of Charlotte. The airport was packed despite it being the middle of the work week, tourists still eagerly visiting despite it being the off season. Bella clutched on to Jasper tightly and he could feel from her traces of blood lust; Jasper was not sure when was the last time she had been in this close of proximity to so many humans. Bella's resolve was waivering, and Jasper focused on calming her, hoping that would do the trick.

She smiled at him gratefully, a soft, "better" falling from her lips to his unspoken question. Jasper grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly, looking down at her.

"Jasper Whitlock and Bella Cullen, I presume?"

Jasper froze for a moment, not sensing the vampires until it was too late. His golden eyes quickly assessed the vampire in front of him, confirming his suspicions. Volturi vampire was large, but someone that Jasper could take in fight. His friends, who flanked him on either side, Jasper was not so sure about. "Yes."

"Come this way please, your presence has been requested." It was all very pleasant, the way a business associate would talk to a potential client, but left no doubt that it was a demand they needed to follow.

"Our bags." Bella turned, in a futile attempt to leave.

The vampire grabbed a hold of her arm turning her around. "No need to concern yourself over such a little matter. They are being taken care of and will be in your room when you arrive."

Jasper followed slowly. "We were expecting a friend to meet us here at the airport. Surely they will be concerned if we do not show up."

A vampire with the traditional dark Italian hair responded. "I am assuming you are referring to Charlotte. Not to worry; she is fine and is currently staying a guest with us as you will be" Jasper cursed under his breath. Charlotte had gone and gotten herself caught by the Volturi. His worst case scenario was quickly becoming reality.

The vampire who identified himself as Felix led them through the airport terminal quickly, a black luxury sedan waiting for them. Bella and Jasper were ushered inside with Felix and another of his comrades sat facing them.

As the door shut with a clang, Jasper casually looked their escorts in the eyes. "So what do we owe such... hospitality?" His voice purposely dripped with the disdain he felt.

Chuckles emitted from both of the guard members, and Felix, clearly the leader of this bunch, stared lazily over at Bella before turning to Jasper. "Vampires visiting our fair city get special treatment." Felix chuckled, his eyes wandering up and down Bella once more. "However, some get more special treatment then others."

Bella shifted uncomfortably underneath his stare. Jasper cleared his throat. "Well, as much as I am sure it is appreciated, we would hate to put you out so."

Felix chuckled. "Oh, I assure you, it is no bother. Bella, I must say you have turned into quite the beautiful vampire. Wouldn't you say so Demetri?" Felix looked at his companion next to him. Demetri merely nodded.

Jasper let out a small growl, making Felix snicker further. Jasper hated that the arrogant vampire was getting underneath his skin. The rest of the ride was held in silence and soon they were pulling up to the heart of Voltura, the pulse of the Volturi.

Felix ushered them out of the car as quickly as they were ushered in. They were led down nondescript hall after nondescript hall, till they were led deeper and deeper into the heart of the castle. Jasper noticed Bella concentrating heavily on the footfalls that echoed around the empty hall, barely focusing on the old castle. He nudged her, checking to see if she was alright. Her irritation poured forth into him, and he knew it was not about the predicament they now found themselves in. Jasper just turned slightly to see what was irking her so, when he noticed Felix's eyes placed soundly on her ass. The muscles in Jasper's jaw tightened, and his fingers digging into his palm as he tried to control his anger. All traces of the southern gentlemen male left, the mirth gone from his voice, a familiar authoritative voice he used when Major returning.

"I would stop ogling your 'guest' if I were you. I would hate to have an accident befall a member of the prized guard."

The threat did not deter Felix. "I don't see her complaining."

Jasper stopped and turned on his heels, wrapping a hand around the guard member's throat tightly, lifting him off the ground, eying him severely. "Do not mistake me for someone that does not follow through on their threats. I assure you, I will come out the victor."

Jasper released him carelessly. Felix moved to fight Jasper, but Demetri grabbed him, muttering a warning that "they were not to be touched."

Felix shrugged Demetri off of him and glared as Jasper. "Lucky for you I am in a generous mood."

"Lucky for you, I don't feel like wasting my time killing you." was the only response Jasper gave.

They continued their quicker than human pace, and were finally led up a stone spiral staircase, leading to an upper floor. Bella shot Jasper a look, advising Jasper that this was obviously not the direction of where the great room, where Aro, Marcus, and Caius held court.

Bella turned to Demetri, effectively ignoring Felix. "We are not seeing Aro?"

Demetri quickened his pace. "Not tonight. As we said, you are guests here. You stay here at the pleasure of the Volturi; business does not need to be attended to this evening. They will call for you when they are ready to. In the meantime, you will stay here, make yourselves comfortable. Aro has even arranged for some blood to be brought to you fresh that your lifestyle would prefer."

Demetri and Felix stopped in front a large room. "This will be your suite. There are several rooms adjoining if you would like some privacy. Feel free to roam the premises, but do not consider leaving; Aro would take personal offense to that after he has offered his generosity."

Bella nodded. "Anything else?"

"That is it for now." Demetri opened the door and motioned for the both of them to enter. Bella entered first, with Jasper trailing behind her. The door closed with a resounding bang and it was then Jasper decided to take in his surroundings. It was by all accounts a beautiful room; functional and the Renaissance period influence very prevalent. They both quickly walked through the suite, the main room was a formal sitting room, with a less formal living room attached to the right; on the left were two bedrooms with a powder room adjoining the both rooms finalized the area.

"It's a large suite." Bella commented walking back out into the formal living room. She rested against the window. "It looks as if they expect us to be staying here a while. What do you make of all this?"

Jasper watched Bella's silhouette against the light of the full moon that was beginning to filter through the glass. She simply glowed; she was beautiful. A part of him wanted to just stand there and admire her the way she deserved to be, but the other part of him was very much aware that they were prisoners. Well taken care of, but prisoners nonetheless. And because of that, his military side demanded that he assess the situation. "I don't know. But the Volturi obviously felt the need to take control of this situation and that does not sit easy with me."

Bella walked over to the bookshelf and began to mindlessly flip through a book that appeared to be a few hundred years old. "Italian." She muttered before slamming the book shut and placing it back on the shelf. "It doesn't sit well with me either. What do we do? Just sit here and wait to be called? I don't know that I can do that."

"I think we should walk around the premises, get our bearings. You were only here when you were human, and I have avoided this place like the plague all these years. So both of us are at a distinct disadvantage."

Bella moved her lips as if to respond when a knock came at the door. Jasper shot her a quick look before turning to the door, urging her to stay where she was. He opened up the door a notch before a familiar scent wafted in. "Charlotte."

The short blond strolled through the door, closing it shut. She looked Jasper up and down quickly before wrapping him in a hug. "There was a rumor that the both of you had arrived. I'm so sorry for not meeting you at the airport."

Bella stayed by the bookshelf, looking at his old friend. "Char, what is going on? Are you alright?"

Charlotte walked over to Bella, giving her a quick hug. "I'm as good as can be expected. But the Volturi found out about my stay in Voltura shortly after my last call with you. There was not anytime to warn you that they were now aware that you were both coming."

Bella asked, "How did they find out about you being here?" at the same time Jasper asked, "Where is Peter?"

Charlotte looked back and forth between them, unsure who to answer first. But at that question, the door barged open, Jasper overwhelmed by the annoyance and frustration pouring off of the vampire who just intruded.

"Peter is fucking here, thanks to his wife. So that answer's your question." Peter walked over to Jasper to greet him, ignoring Charlotte.

"Sugar..." Her eyes pleading.

"Oh no. Don't you Sugar me and think it's going to make this all better. You have put all of us in danger Char. Damn! Why couldn't you just learn patience? Now we are stuck here until who knows when. You could have gotten yourself killed! Did you ever think about that ? Did you? Did you?"

Jasper began to calm Peter and Peter shot him an annoyed look. "I have a right to be angry at my mate, Major. What she did was reckless and stupid."

Charlotte opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it.

"I'm not disagreeing, Peter. But now is not the time to air your grievances. We need to find out more about what they want."

"What they want? Simple, they want the same thing they have always wanted. Control and Power. You and Bella are a means to an end."

Jasper knew that Peter was in a particularly foul mood, not that he blamed him. "Yes, that much I am aware of. Question is a means to an end for what?"

Peter leaned against the wall, banging his head against it. "Damn if I fucking know."

"Have either of you learned anything thus far?"

His friend closed his eyes. "You would have to ask her. I just got here a couple of hours before you did, so I have had precious little time to much investigation. I have been spending the bulk majority of the time, arguing with this one over here."

Jasper knew his friend better then Charlotte almost. And what Peter needed, now that he knew that Charlotte was safe, was some time to cool off or else this would quickly escalate out of control and they did not have time for lover's spats. "Well, it's going to do no good if the four of us are standing around. Peter, why don't you take Bella and explore? See what you can find."

Bella moved from the bookshelf to Jasper understanding what he was trying to accomplish. The tension in the room was thick. "And what will you do?"

"I am going to talk with Charlotte, see what she knows and try to figure out what the Volturi are up to."

She nodded, looking as if she wanted to kiss him, but did nothing. "Okay." She turned to Peter, grabbing his arm, leading him out. "Let's see what we can find out. I remember vaguely some of the layout when I was here as a human..."

Charlotte stayed in the room, standing in silence for a few minutes after Peter was gone. Jasper strode over to her. Charlotte may have been composed on the outside, but he could feel her true emotions, and Charlotte had a myriad of them being thrown at him. He slipped an arm around her shoulders. "Are you going to be alright, Char?"

Char then sniffled, something that Jasper had only heard her do three times in all their years they had known each other."He is really angry with me. It's been years since he has been this mad, Jasper. I really did it this time and honestly, I can't blame him one bit. Are you angry with me too?"

He squeezed her shoulder. "Char, what you did was stupid, irresponsible, and reckless. Peter was right. You should have waited. But I'm not mad at you. I agreed to come here, after all. I know your heart was in the right place."

Jasper felt for her as sorrow and guilt overtook her. Charlotte sniffled. "I was doing it to help both you and Bella. You must see that." Charlotte walked over to a set of french doors that led out to a small balcony. She leaned precariously over the rail for a minute, looking out at the interior garden, staring at nothing. Her voice got quiet. "You are my family. I love you like my brother. Besides Peter, your happiness is the most important to me in this life."

Jasper loved Charlotte like a sister as well. "I know you were doing what you thought was right, what was helpful. And the information you discovered is very important to Bella and I. But the fact is that Volturi are not to be trifled with, Charlotte. We could all be in danger."

She shook her head. "No. I don't think we are in any danger, Jasper. If the Volturi meant us harm, you would have seen Aro and the others already."

"Perhaps you are right. There is really no way to know." Jasper let a sigh escape his lips.

"So, you and Bella finally..."

Jasper glanced sideways at her. He wondered briefly how much Bella had revealed to her. "Yes."

"You marked her."

"Yes."

"That is significant, Jasper."

Jasper looked at the night sky. "I know. The strength of my feelings took me by surprise."

"Not me." Jasper looked at her surprised. "I must say, it's about time. Are you happy with her?"

"I love her." He turned to his petite friend. "I more than love her. She is my mate, Char."

Charlotte smiled. "I knew there was something between the two of you the moment I laid eyes on the both of you in the same room. But you were both too stubborn to admit it."

Jasper couldn't ask this question to anyone else since he knew how close that Bella and Charlotte had become. "Do you think she loves me the same way I love her?"

Charlotte looked him straight in the eye. "And you are supposed to be the empath? Jasper... she loves you more."

"But Edward..."

"She feels a sense of loyalty and is conflicted, but has chosen you."

Bella had said as much. "You are right."

Charlotte stepped away from the rail. "Now the question is, what are going to tell Alice if we can get her memories back?"

**a/n: Another chapter wrapped. Someone asked for a banner for my Story Slow and Steady. can anyone recommend a good program that I can download to create one? I am guessing Paint on my computer won't cut it. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: Hey guys! Thank you for the all the reviews, I was hoping to post this one last week, but had some major issues with my computer, but better late than never. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 21**

Bella had to sprint to catch up to Peter. Peter's normal laid back demeanor was nowhere in sight, his hands clenched tightly to his sides, his jaw set and brow furrowed. In that moment, Peter appeared almost as dangerous as Jasper did when he got upset. The few vampires that they passed in the hall gave them a wide berth, well aware that this was not a man to be trifled with.

He strode down the hall, making several turns deeper into the depth of the castle, when he finally turned and acknowledged the other vampire in the hallway that had been walking near him the entire time.

The look in his eye confirmed that Peter was severely on edge. He punched a stone wall, leaving a crumbling hole in its wake.

"Better?" Bella asked cautiously.

Peter rubbed at his temples furiously, giving no more than a passing glance at the damage he caused as he moved on. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

Peter made another swipe at the wall, but Bella's hand stopped his fist. "Peter, we are already in enough trouble. I don't think the Volturi will take kindly to you destroying their home."

It was enough for her friend to nod in agreement. He leaned against the wall, sliding down to the ground. "It's just…Ugh! Fucker. I have never been this mad at her. Never. In all my years of loving Charlotte, she has never done something so stupid and so damn foolish."

Bella could understand why he was so angry. "It's not just that she took a risk, is it?"

Peter lips were a very thin line. "She lied to me Bella. Char flat out lied. She could have told me what she was doing, what she was up to. I should have been here with her. Damn it. She knows I would have given in eventually."

Bella placed her hand on Peter's shoulder. She cared for Peter, but they never really talked, just the both of them."You know how Charlotte is. She is a firecracker. And when she gets some idea in her head, there is really no stopping her."

"She should have trusted me, depended on me. That is what a mate does."

"She does trust you. You are her everything, Peter."

His hands folded behind his head as an exaggerated sigh passed his lips. "I know. And she is my everything. Still, it doesn't mean I shouldn't be pissed off as all hell."

"I know. You have every right to be angry."

"She is lucky she wasn't killed. The Volturi is not exactly known for their understanding. It's why Jasper and I have always stayed far away from their prying eyes. This could have waited, we could have made a plan."

Bella reached her hand out, grabbing Peter's, lifting him up. "We could have, but we didn't. Jasper and I agreed to come here and what's done is done. It's going to do no good holding on to anger at Charlotte, Peter."

"You are right."

Bella smiled. "Good. I'm glad you realize that. Now where are we?"

Peter and Bella passed through the maze of hallways, making a map in their heads of where they were. The facility was huge; on the outside, to the human tourist, it had several floors with turrets on each corner. It was the quintessential medieval castle. But was not viewable to the human eyes was the fact that the building had several floors underground as well, each spanning well over a half a mile in length from their estimate.

It was not lost on Bella that there were many entryways to halls that were heavily guarded; she made a mental note of the area, the amount of guards, and walked by without trying to attract too much attention.

Bella and Peter were positive that Aro, Marcus, and Caius' quarters were in those guarded halls. She was sure that others that enjoyed the perks of being higher up in the ranks enjoyed the same privilege, such as Jane and her brother, Alec.

As several hours passed, Peter visibly relaxed. They were making their way back to Bella's suite, when Peter stopped them. Peter stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans and looked down in another very un-Peterlike move. "Bella, I wanted to tell you something. But it might not be my place to say this."

A knot began to form in her stomach but she smiled encouragingly at him anyways. "What is it Peter? I like to think we are close enough that we can say anything to each other."

"Thanks. Charlotte hasn't said anything to me yet, but I can tell that you and Jasper have … connected." He glanced down to her neck.

She did not respond, instead momentarily getting lost in the thought of Jasper biting her neck, marking her. Peter continued. "He looks at you differently then I have ever seen him with anyone. Including Alice."

"There is a but in there, isn't there?"

"But... Just don't hurt him, Bella. I can tell when my brother has fallen head over heels, and I have seen the looks he saves for you and the innocent touches that you gave each other. He went through so much to get where he is now. With Maria, who had had this sick and twisted hold on him as a newborn, to Alice, whom he loved, but the relationship was never really a partnership. But with you, he is happy, his opinion counts, and you see him for who he really is and accept him, faults and all. If you choose Edward, when this is said and done, he is never going to come back from this, even if Alice and he resume their relationship. I just want you to think upon that."

Before Bella could react, she felt Peter's arms around her. "I also want you to know that I am really happy for the both of you."

She returned his hug. "Peter, I love Jasper. And him and I, well, we have talked about this. I choose him. No matter what happens."

"I know it's what both of you think now. But it's going to be a bumpy road, Bella. For both of you. There are going to be feelings that crop up, that you thought had disappeared, longings that you thought didn't mean as much. You were both ripped away from your lives; finding solace in the only other person who understands."

"Do you not think that we are meant for each other? That it was only a result of circumstance?"

Peter shook his head. "No, in fact, quite the opposite. I know a mate connection when I see one, Bella. But it doesn't mean that the path will always be lined with roses. You will have fights; you will both do stupid things; and hopefully, in the end, you will forgive each other for them and become stronger as a result."

Bella held on to Peter, thinking over what he said. None of this was easy on Bella and Jasper; each had been through more than their fair share of heartache in the past six months. "Thank you. I love him Peter. I have already done some stupid and rash things, and I am sure it won't be the last. But I won't break his heart; I can't. His heart is my heart. That is all there is to it."

Peter pulled away, giving his trademark smirk. She was relieved to see angry Peter and sentimental Peter leave and have old snarky Peter return. "Well, that's a fucking relief. Now, are we ready to go back so I can make up to my wife properly?"

"I think so."

They made their way back to Bella's 'suite', opening the door to find Jasper and Charlotte poured over a set of books. Charlotte glanced up to see Peter smiling at her and she immediately flew over to him, jumping in his arms.

"Whoa!" Peter chuckled.

"I'm so sorry. I am, I really am, for everything. Forgive me?"

Peter set her down, and placed his lips feverishly on Charlotte's in such a manner that had Bella been human, she surely would have been blushing. When they pulled away. "It's alright. I won't pretend that I am one hundred percent happy with you right now, but I will forgive you. Just don't do something like that again. Mate or no mate, I need to trust you and you need to trust me. Is that agreed?"

Charlotte happily nodded. "Agreed."

Peter looked at Jasper sheepishly. "Major, I know we have not gotten a lot of time to get reacquainted since we have both arrived, but I have some other matters that I need to attend to."

Jasper rolled his eyes lovingly and nodded to the door. "Of course."

Peter and Charlotte left the room quickly. Bella strode over to where Jasper sat and knelt down next to him, peering over his shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

Jasper turned around, grabbing Bella and placing her in his lap. He pointed to the book directly in front of him. "Some of these books deal with the history of the Volturi. While I can read Italian, it is fragmented at best, but Charlotte speaks and reads it fluently. I never really had the inclination to learn it, but I am seeing that was short-sighted of me. The Volturi have always been one of our greatest threats."

Jasper wrapped his arms around Bella tighter, his lips next to her ear. "What did you and Peter find?"

Attempting to ignore his lips, she responded, "Not much. We can give you a layout of the floors above ground, but below, there are several guarded sections. One I know to be where Aro and them hold court. The others I am guessing are the living quarters, but are heavily guarded, so Peter and I could not sneak past."

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

"For what? It's not as if we discovered a lot."

"For calming Peter down. In all my years, I don't think I had ever felt him be as angry or worried for Charlotte as I did earlier. It scared Charlotte, which is a good thing; Char tends to be a little too high strung for her own good sometimes. She needs to not leap into things without thinking of the implications of them first."

Bella couldn't help but smile a little. "Not like another vampire you know at all."

Jasper pressed his lips to her neck and Bella shivered. He laughed lightly. "I have no idea who you would be talking about. It's not like you would ever do something without thinking of the implications first."

"Hmmm..." she responded, as Jasper began placing strategic kisses up and down her throat, making it very difficult to think. "I suppose you are right."

Jasper began to rub her arms soothingly. Bella closed her eyes, rolling her head back just slightly. Jasper tilted her head more to kiss her, his lips gliding over hers. She turned around, her body reacting to his touch.

It was probably not the most appropriate time to be intimate. There was a lot that was going on at the moment, a lot that Jasper and herself both needed to process. But Bella, in light of the conversation that Peter and Bella shared, was desperate to show Jasper how much she cared for him, how much he meant to her. She would be there in every aspect for her mate, not only emotionally, but physically as well.

He needed this. Hell, she needed this. They needed the physical release, the pleasure that the other could bring them, the knowledge that they had ultimately chosen each other for all of eternity from this point going forward.

Bella wrapped her arms tightly around Jasper, deepening the kiss, before turning completely around, straddling him. He looked at her curiously.

Bella knew she had tears in her eyes. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too, Darlin. Are you okay?"

She nodded, pressing her lips to his once more. She was nervous, scared, and unsure about what was going to happen in the upcoming days. But she wanted this, their relationship, to have no lingering doubts between them any longer. "I need my mate. I need you."

Without another word, Jasper lifted her up and brought her to the adjoining bedroom.

The next morning, Jasper and Bella were rejoined by Charlotte and Peter. Jasper and Bella sat on the floor, examining a map of Voltura, with Peter lazily drawing his own map of the inside of the castle, and Charlotte was yet again reading over a book in Italian.

Bella was having a hard time concentrating whenever Jasper leaned over, his body brushing up against hers gently, to examine part of the map in more detail. Her mind kept wandering to the night before. They had made love all night, Jasper being a very attentive lover. She felt a pair of knowing eyes on her, and her and Jasper both glanced up, to see a smiling Peter staring at them.

"What?" Bella asked innocently.

His grin widened furthered. "It's finally nice to see after months of lingering stares and innocent touches, that you are both finally where you belong. I must say, it's about time Major. If I wasn't with Charlotte, with how long it took the both of you, I would have… what's that term they use now?" he grinned knowingly. "Oh yeah. Tapped that while you were waiting to make your move."

Jasper laughed as Charlotte threw her book at her mate and Bella replied. "What makes you think I have wanted to… tap that?" Motioning to Peter's body.

Peter winked at her. "Oh trust me, everyone wants this body."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Charlotte, keep your man in line."

Charlotte looked at him. "Jasper, you know damn well that this is Peter 'in line'."

For a moment, Bella felt like they were back in the house in Wyoming. Then a knock came at the door. The light mood immediately vanished and Jasper walked to the door, opening it.

Felix and Demetri greeted them once more. Felix smiled at Bella, but kept his eyes from wandering. "We are here to advise you that Aro and the others will see you now."

Jasper nodded and the four of them stood, moving towards the door. Felix looked past at Charlotte and Peter. "Aro does not wish to see the two of you at this time. Just Jasper and Isabella."

Peter growled, but stopped with Jasper giving him a warning glance. Peter backed down, glaring at the two guardsmen. Bella and Jasper walked out without another word spoken, walking side by side.

Bella did recall correctly the guarded corridor in the west wing was where they held court, but it did not give her any satisfaction at the present moment. Bella was nervous and put up her shield, unsure of what was to happen next.

Felix and Demetri opened the heavy wooden doors into the chamber and beckoned for Bella and Jasper to follow. An old memory tugged at her then; her standing just as she was now, a mere human among immortals.

But that was some time ago. Now, if not an equal to the three brothers, a peer, one of their own. She stiffened, her instincts going into overdrive; she knew that she was not in friendly territory; and she was not happy that her mate was possibly in harm's way.

She quickly assessed the room in front of her. Truly, not much had changed in this chamber since she was here last. Caius looked just as annoyed as the last time she saw him; Marcus just as bored. Aro stood up straight upon their arrival, his hands clasped, eyes full of mischief. A small smile played on his lips, and he stood up to greet them, his "brothers" deferring to him yet again.

"What a pleasure it is to see the both of you here. Bella, I must say, if the rumors are true about you, you have surpassed my every expectation with your turning. I do think it was the right decision in letting her be turned. Don't you agree, Caius?" he replied, turning to his brother.

Caius rolled his eyes lightly. It was well known that he had wanted her killed as a human. "I haven't seen anything yet Aro, to support your quick estimation."

"Well... then you are not looking deep enough, my friend." Aro stepped in front of Bella, his head cocked slightly. She felt like a dog that was being displayed on show. "She is simply amazing. I am sure we will have ample time to discover what talents she possesses directly ourselves."

Bella did not like that last statement, but before she had time to respond, Aro's head turned to Bella's partner. He stepped sideways to Jasper, his grin barely contained. "And you must be Jasper. What a pleasure! I have heard all about you. Alice shared so much when she was here with Bella last. I must say, your history and your military background is almost as intriguing as your talent."

"Why are we here?" Bella interrupted.

Aro glanced at Bella, irritation passing over his face briefly at being interrupted. "Certainly my dear, you know all too well why you are here. You were the ones who came to Voltura looking for answers. We simply wanted to be hospitable."

Bella did not believe that for a moment. "Thank you. So you know why we are here then?"

Aro laughed. "Of course we do. There will be plenty of time to get down to business, I assure you." Aro looked at Jasper. "May I?"

Bella knew that Jasper was well aware of Aros gift and they both knew that they were in no position to refuse. Jasper placed his hand lightly in Aro's palm. Aro pulled away after a minute, his eyes filled with delight. He clapped briefly before looking between the both of them.

Aro moved over to Marcus, putting out his hand. Marcus obliged, and Aro smiled further as he turned back to them. "This is perfect! Simply wonderful!"

Aro's eyes fell on the mark on Bella's neck. He turned to a darkened corner and laughed. "My dear, I think that this might very well be your best work to date. You must simply come out here and introduce yourself."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Wow. Thanks for all the reviews and a TON of theories are out there! Worked on this chapter a few times, changing some things here and there. I hope the end product is to your liking! **

**Chapter 22**

**Aro's eyes fell on the mark on Bella's neck. He turned to a darkened corner and laughed. "My dear, I think that this might very well be your best work to date. You must simply come out here and introduce yourself."**

**Jasper POV**

A young woman stepped out of the shadows slowly, her eyes cast down to the floor. A curly strawberry blond, Jasper could see her round face and big eyes. It gave her the look of an angel, an air of innocence and goodness and youth.

Jasper, like Bella, did not take his eyes off of the newcomer, watching her steady footsteps across the granite, eying her wearily. Instead, he reached out, hoping to catch a real glimpse of what she was feeling. Her emotions were muted, but still there. Jasper had expected to find the normal Volturi emotions of smugness and superiority, but they were surprisingly absent. Instead, he found that she was anxious as she walked across the room, each step making her more so.

Regardless of her nerves, if this vampire was the one in charge of changing his family's memories, she was dangerous. Very dangerous and Jasper was not about to trust her based off an emotion.

When she was about five feet from Aro, her feet stopped abruptly, her head finally snapping up to gaze at the leader. Aro strode the rest of the way over to her enthusiastically, giving what was a generous smile. "I must say, I am very impressed. I did not see this outcome at all. Not at all!"

The redhead smiled, but wore a confused look. "I am glad my work pleases you, Aro."

Aro turned to where Jasper and Bella were standing. "Ah, forgive me. Where are my manners? Jasper, Bella, please let me introduce you to Delilah. I believe she is the one that you have been looking for. She really is quite magnificent."

At Aro's confirmation, Jasper's anger at the vampire in front of them immediately erupted and he let out a ferocious growl towards the young woman, taking a step toward her, ready to end her life. She was the one responsible for all of this? She was the one who set their lives upside down? It was too much.

"Jasper, don't!" Bella screamed, panic clearly written all over her face. "They are just looking for an excuse to hurt us or worse, kill us. Don't let them win to settle a score."

Within milliseconds, Felix and Demetri appeared next to them, a tiny boy and girl in tow, whom Jasper assumed was the infamous Jane and Alec, based on the way that the much larger Guard deferred to them. Jane looked at him almost eagerly.

Jasper stepped back in place. He calmed himself inwardly. Bella was right. Any act of violence would surely end up with the both of them killed. He needed to think clearly, rationally. There would always be time for revenge after, he had forever.

Delilah glanced over at them, appraising them for a long minute before turning back to her leader. "May I ask what has you so satisfied, Aro?"

If possible, the head vampire's smile grew even wider as several members in the room were looking at him curiously and he now had the audience full attention. Aro's clasped his hands, pressing his two extended index fingers to his lips. "Ah, my dear, let's start from the beginning for the benefit of our guests, shall we?

"When you were ordered to change the Cullen's memories a few months back, you set in motion a series of events I could not have planned out more successfully if I tried." He turned back to Bella and Jasper, his voice casual as if he was just talking about the weather. "Delilah is a recent acquisition to our guard. Quite the brillant find, honestly. When we learned about her true capability, why, she rivals our Jane and Alex here."

Jasper could feel the jealously from the two children. Clearly, they were used to being the favorites and did not like that this recent addition was currently Aro's new flavor of the month. Delilah appeared unfazed by the comment; she was neither pleased, nor displeased. Clearly, she was not yet deeply emerged in the politics that the Volturi were so fond of playing. She did not care about climbing up the ranks, even though it appeared that she was nearing the top anyways.

"When Delilah first arrived a little over a year ago, she was undisciplined; she did not know how to take advantage of her ability. She came here looking for guidance, for a chance to be more than just some wandering nomad. We were more than happy to take her under our wing, show her a better way of life."

Jasper noticed Bella roll her eyes at this. Surely she was thinking as well that the Volturi were not the magnanimous type. Aro ignored the action and continued. "One of her first orders was to go America to see your family and change their memories, making them more compliant to the Volturi and separating your coven."

"Why?" Bella cried. "The Cullen's have done nothing to earn this. Carlisle has always been respectful of the Volturi! He stayed with you for years!"

"Yes, Carlisle always has been obedient. Still… do not think that it has escaped our notice that he has been gaining a rather large coven with special abilities."

Bella was going to respond, but Aro kept talking. "Delilah changed their memories along with a select few others that were close in nature to them. It was easy enough and really, the Cullen's did not put up much of a fight. Soon, we had the Cullen's where we wanted them. It was the two of you that were going to be the unknown factor. The both of you were what were so interesting about this whole experiment.

"We knew that you would try to contact the Cullen's, make them see that you were part of the family. It was a fantastic test of how resilient Delilah's ability was. The Cullen clan is strong; would emotional bonds eventually override the memory change? It was an important test."

"But why the two of us?" she asked.

"Well, Bella, you were an unknown factor in all of this. Rumors of your shield abounded; we couldn't risk having you block Delilah's ability and risking exposure of what was being done. So it was quite convenient when it was discovered the both of you were going away on trip. A few days were all that was needed to replace memories, change records and erase that you ever existed."

Jasper was reeling from this admission. He clenched his fists tightly at his side.

"It surprised me that the both of you left so quickly, so easily admitted defeat. But that was not the greatest surprise." Aro's excitement could not be contained. He turned to Delilah. "It was a stroke of brilliance when you had Jasper's wife and Bella's husband believe they were mates. It alienated the both of them further, but never…never! Did I ever think that these two," Pointing at Bella and Jasper, "would become lovers. More than lovers. They are mates! He has marked her. Quite the turn I was not expecting! So much fun! The drama of it all, it's better than any Shakespeare play I have ever seen."

Delilah smiled, and at this news, she was very, very pleased with herself. Jasper was barely containing himself from attacking all of them in the room and Aro's explanation did not leave him satisfied. There were too many things that were not adding up. "So, you sent her to our family to change their memories, in order to weaken our coven and to test her abilities. None of this makes sense."

Caius sat up. "How so?"

"Why wouldn't she have Edward and Alice join your guard? Why not change my memory? Or, why not change theirs and then try to manipulate Bella and myself into joining the guard to save them? You would have made us loyal to you and then erase Carlisle's and the others memories to forget about all of us?"

Caius smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow at Aro. Aro smiled in response. "You really would make a terrific addition to this guard, Jasper. You are absolutely right, of course. It would be easier to change you all to the Guard. But that was not my decision to make."

"Excuse me?"

"Even the Volturi once in a while are given a directive that we agree to follow. I never once said that we were the ones that gave the order to change the Cullen's memories. Our directive, limited our scope of how we would have gone about it, but we made it work to our advantage as we best knew how."

"Who gave the order?" Jasper did not know of anyone more powerful than the Volturi.

"I am not privy to releasing that information at this time." Aro replied calmly.

Jasper had reached his breaking point. "Tell me who it is!" He threatened, moving next to Delilah quicker than Felix and Demetri could stop him. Jasper had his hand around the redheads' throat and lifted her in the air.

"Jane!" Aro looked at her harshly.

"I am trying, but this one is using her shield on him as well."

Aro walked up calmly to Jasper. "I wouldn't recommend killing her. Not unless you do not wish her to reverse what was done to the Cullen's."

Jasper dropped her to the floor, Delilah grabbing her neck. "What?"

"You heard me. We can reverse what was done."

Jasper walked up to Aro. "Do it."

Aro ignored him, strolling calmly back to his throne, sitting down, indicating for Jasper to move back to his spot. Jasper turned to Bella and he could see the hope racing through her. "I don't think you are really in a position to demand at this moment. We seem to hold all the cards."

Jasper's eyes narrowed. Now it comes down to what was really at stake. "What do you want?"

Aro looked at both his brothers. "It's simple really. You want the memory restored of the Cullen's. We are willing to do that, if you and Bella agree to do a favor on behalf of the Volturi."

"What is it?" Bella was suspicious. Jasper couldn't blame her; he was as well.

"We have two different items that need attending to that could use your special talents. There is a newborn army being created in France. With your exceptional experience in that field Jasper, we would like you to assist with destroying the newborns and taking out their sire. They need to learn their place."

Jasper nodded. He could agree to those terms most likely. "And the second item?"

Aro deferred to Caius. "There used to be a werewolf population problem, until we culled the population a few decades back. However, it has come to our attention that there has been resurgence in one area of the world that we have become aware of, and before we attack, we would like some reconnaissance done, discreetly."

Bella passed an unemotional glance at Jasper. To anyone else, it would appear as nothing more than a fleeting look. But Jasper knew that Bella only had one concern- that those werewolves were Jacob and the pack.

"Where is this reconnaissance?"

"In Siberia. We need to find out if there are more of them before we attack."

Jasper was glad Forks was still off of the map in the eyes of the Volturi. Still, he knew that Aro must have seen the werewolves in his mind, but he was not sure if Aro was going to disclose that information to Caius or not.

"When do you need this done?"

"The sooner the better. So do we have an agreement?"

Jasper looked at Bella, a questioning look passing between them. "We would need the Cullen's and the Denali's memories restored and proof of it before we proceeded."

"In a show of good faith, we shall agree to restoring the Cullen's memories prior to your departure save for Edward and Alice. We shall change back their memories upon confirmation of you assisting with the missions."

Jasper knew that was to be expected. As it was, he was content to know that at least some of his family's memories would be able to be confirmed as restored.

"I will need more information on these missions before we proceed."

"You will be fully debriefed on the mission in France as will Bella on Siberia."

Jasper remained calm on the outside, but the inside was again reaching boiling point. "Excuse me? We go together."

Aro pretended to looked flabbergasted. "I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention? These missions are set to be completed simultaneously. This is non-negotiable. Each mission is of utmost importance. You will not be on your own as some of our guard will accompany you on these missions. You are to make the decision here and now, or the offer is void. So are we in agreement?"

Jasper couldn't stand being put on the spot like this, but what choice did he and Bella have? Both nodded. Aro smiled. "Delightful. We shall even arrange for a gathering for you and some of your family prior to your departure to get reacquainted."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Wanted to answer a couple of questions that came up from last chapter.**

**Q: Why did the Volturi give Bella and Jasper access to documents? **

**A: I could have clarified this a little more, but the Volturi would not have anything of any great significance in their eyes to them in the room. It's more just history of the Volturi, stories passed along that the Volturi do not deem any great importance and that most vampires in the area know. Honestly, it's more of bragging to them. But to Jasper, knowing their history, how they have responded and dealt with threats in the past, gives him an understanding of his enemy. At this point, he is desperate for any edge he can get in case he would need it and was hoping that perhaps a weakness would be revealed in there.**

**Q: Is Chelsea involved in this?**

**A: Now that this chapter is out, I can answer this and the answer is No! Chelsea does not exist in this story. While she can change bonds, it is only to strengthen ties to the Volturi and from my understanding of her character cannot change feelings of love, be it romantic or familial. I am just keeping her out of the story all together.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** I am sorry for the long absence. With the holidays and the pregnancy, there did not seem to be a whole lot of time. But the good news is, that around Christmas, I got motivated to have this whole story posted by the one year mark, which is in just a little over a month. This story is almost fully written, with the exception of a couple of chapters. I was trying to get it completely written before posting this one, but I decided it's best to begin posting the chapters right away and give you quick updates.

I was really surprised by the reaction of the last chapter with them making such a rash decision. To me, I could not see them making any other decision. They love their family. They realize that they are meant to be, but it doesn't mean that that wipes out every other important person in your life and it is what they were working towards all along. I think that any other response would not have been in character with the story.

Again, thank you all for your support of this story. I am really excited to have you all read what I have been working on for this story in the upcoming weeks!

**Chapter 23**

Bella stared at Jasper numbly as they left the hall in complete silence, their mouths saying nothing, but their eyes passing a million things between them when they finally connected. Bella was pleased to note that Felix and Dimitri did not follow them this time, instead just simply closing the doors to the great hall behind them.

Still, despite the appearance of privacy, Bella knew that it was best if they remained quiet till they were well out of the realm of possible prying ears. She could tell that Jasper's mind was as troubled as hers with what just passed in the great hall.

So many unknowns. So many concerns. At the same time, there were so many hopes. Were they stupid to put any faith in what the Volturi promised? For surely, there was no real way to ensure that they kept them.

She did not doubt that they would return the families memories, at least for Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie. The Volturi needed to assure that Jasper and she would go on these missions, whatever their reasons were. But what thereafter? What was to assure them that their memories would not be altered back, or would not distorted to even a different set of memories?

Furthermore, Bella could not guarantee that Edward and Alice's memories would be changed. Would the Volturi just try to alienate them further from their families, all in an attempt to make them part of the guard?

But the item that was currently distressing Bella the most was, why were both of them being sent on these missions, and why did they need to be separated? Surely, the missions would be most successful if both of them were there. It did not sit well with Bella at all.

Their only possible motive would be to separate them as mates. Bella was certain that she could defend herself from any memory change, but if they were divided, how could she protect Jasper with her shield? How would she survive if he… no. She tried not to think about that last thought, looking at the walls and tapestries surrounding her. But it was of no use; the thought stubbornly crept back into her mind. What if, he did not love her anymore?

She felt Jasper's fingers curl around hers, giving them a gentle squeeze, almost as if knowing what she was thinking. Bella lowered her shield, granting him access to her again. The young vampire's eyes wandered back up to her mates. His eyes were beautiful as always, but haunted with thoughts that she was positive were similar to her own.

Jasper pulled her aside, speaking low. "Are you okay with all of this? One word, one single word, and I will tell them we refuse."

She tried to stop her hand from shaking in his. "I'm scared. There are so many questions that are left unanswered. I don't want to be separated from you. What if they…"

His eyes dawned with understanding. "They won't."

"How do you know? Jasper, I just finally found you. I don't want to go an eternity without my mate. Losing Edward was bad enough, losing you… I think it would destroy me."

Jasper tilted her chin, pressing his lips to hers. "Darlin', I could never forget you. Not in a million lifetimes. Nor is anything else going to happen to me… to us. But we will tell them no, and it will just be myself and you… okay? You are my main priority now. You are my world, nothing else matters."

Part of Bella wanted to desperately say yes. Protect Jasper at all costs. Instead, she shook her head no. "We can't. We need to do this. For them. It's not right what was done. If I was them, I would want the truth, wouldn't you?"

"I would. But if any hesitation creeps into your head, we are not going through with it. Understand?"

"I do."

Jasper claimed her mouth once more, briefly, before continuing down the hall. It was of no surprise that there were met by Peter and Charlotte, both looking anxious.

"What happened?" greeted Peter, with a serious expression that could rival Edward's on his moodiest of days.

"They admitted to it all."

Charlotte's mouth gaped open, her eyes unbelieving. "To all of it? They flat out admitted involvement and told you everything?"

Bella leaned into Jasper's hard muscular frame for comfort. Even as a vampire, she sometimes felt as weak as her human self especially when it came to her emotions. Perhaps that is what made her and Jasper so well suited for each other. Both felt ruled by emotion. "Well, not everything. They admitted changing the memories and we were introduced-" the words felt sour on her mouth. "to Delilah, the vampire responsible for all of this. But we still do not have a motive or even a reason why."

Jasper wrapped his arms protectively around his mate. "The Volturi are trying to feed us a story that they were merely following orders to do so."

Peter laughed bitterly. "In all of my existence, I have never known the Volturi to take orders. Fuck. That is rich."

Jasper's muscle tensed underneath her body. "Neither have I. But Peter, I do not believe they were making that up. Aro sounded, and felt, as if he was telling the truth. Nothing makes sense out of this whole mess."

"So, now what happens?"

"Well, they have agreed to let the Cullens and Denali's have their memories properly restored."

"Good." Charlotte looked satisfied.

"On one condition." Bella interjected.

Peter and Charlotte both looked at him as if he were mad. Charlotte's eyes practically bugged out of her head. "What condition?"

"That Bella and I complete two missions. I need to go to France to dispose of some newborns, and Bella, needs to help take care of a possible werewolf problem. We are leaving at the same time but we must go separately."

Peter banged his fist on a nearby table. "You have got to be kidding me! I can understand you, Jasper, with your experience in Maria's army, but Bella? No offense, Bella, but how does she create an advantage for the Volturi with werewolves? I don't like it, Jasper. Something is rotten in Denmark."

Bella's eyes fell to the floor. "I know. But it is the only way to get their memories changed back. We agreed to go ahead with their plan."

"When are they changing the memories?" Charlotte asked fury in her eyes.

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie will be changed prior to our departure. Edward and Alice they are waiting until we comply with their request for assistance."

Peter strode over to the both of them. "Jasper, you cannot be really agreeing to this. There are surely a million loopholes that the Volturi plan to exploit. To agree without a second thought, why that is practically suicide."

Bella knew that Peter was right of course. "We will just have to try to ensure that they keep their side of the bargain."

Peter shook his head. "How?"

Jasper looked at Bella and she was relieved to see they were both on the same page. "Peter," he began, his eyes flickering between his two friends, "I need you and Charlotte to stay here, act as eyes and ears. As it is, I suspect that they would not allow for us to bring anyone that is not on the Volturi approved list and I am sure that the both of you are not on it, even with your extensive experience in newborns. Where most of our family is being changed prior to our leaving, I am asking that you remain close to the Cullen's, ensure that their memories have not been compromised again. You will contact me twice a day, via text message. The message will simply read, _All is well._"

Peter nodded. "And what if our memories get compromised while you are gone?"

"Then I won't get a message from you and I know that something is wrong and I will abandon the mission."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"It's not what I want to do, but what I think needs to be done to restore their memories."

Time over the next few days seemed to move excruciatingly slow for Bella. The truth was, she was simply going stir crazy, as was Jasper, not really able to accomplish very much and awaiting the announcement that they had been so desperate to hear.

The Volturi were not truly willing to divulge more information on the mission or the Cullen's. They simply responded time and time again that they would make them aware when the Volturi fulfilled their part of the bargain. They also reiterated that when Bella and Jasper left, each would be given instructions on their respective missions and not a moment further. It was frustrating.

Peter spent the time trying to figure out what the Volturi were secretly up to. He snuck around the building, even going so far as befriending a few of the guard, yet all kept a very tight lip, not revealing anything but what constituted as useless Volturi gossip. Charlotte fluttered here and there, spending part of her days trying to assure Bella and Jasper that it would be alright, that everything was going to work out in the end. Bella hoped she was right, but did not feel as confident as her friend did.

It was with a quick rap on the door well over a week later, that news came in the form of a fine white envelope that was closed with the wax Volturi insignia. Jasper had taken the envelope cautiously from the vampire and closed the door, with a soft thud.

Bella walked across the room, curiosity getting the best of her. "I wonder what it is?"

Jasper glanced at her briefly, his eyes fluttering back down to the envelope. "It's their official insignia."

Jasper's finger easily reached underneath the seal, opening the document. His eyes scanned the document quickly. "We are expected to attend the Volturi's Annual Spring Gala this evening".

Bella couldn't help the surprise and disappointment that dripped from her voice. "They invited us to a Gala."

Jasper crumpled the invitation, throwing it in a garbage can across the room. The look he wore was clearly bitter. "No, not invite, that would imply we had a choice. No, it was very clear that attendance was mandatory."

"Well, that is peculiar considering we cannot leave the building. I am guessing that this is a formal event, and I don't know how they expect us to exactly go looking like this." Bella gestured to her jeans and turtleneck.

Jasper smiled gently at her. "No, I am sure they will take care of that."

Bella nodded. "Yes, I am sure they would. It seems odd that the Volturi would hold a party. Aro, Caius, and Marcus do not exactly seem the partying type."

"This Gala is something that Volturi hold every year. Carlisle talked about it once, many years ago. Their Gala goes back to almost the inception of Volturi. Carlisle made it sound as if they don't believe that they particularly care for them, but it is their opportunity to leave no doubts that they are the ones in charge."

"It sounds…. Fun." Bella responded, deadpan. "I wonder if Charlotte and Peter got an invite?"

"I would be surprised if they did not. The Volturi would probably believe it prudent to know where all their _guests_ are during this function."

About a half an hour later, Bella got her confirmation that Charlotte and Peter indeed were invited as well, with the same promise that their every need concerning the ball should be met. Within a few hours, Bella and Charlotte were whisked off by an unknown female vampire to get their hair done and make sure that their dresses that were picked for them fit properly.

Bella was never one for primping and Charlotte chastised her as she grimaced as they piled her hair into neat curls upon her head.

Bella wanted to wipe off the smirk on Charlotte's face. "I swear, you are worse than Alice!"

The laugh that came from Charlotte was genuine. "Come now, sugar. You act as if this is torture. You might as well make the best of situation. There are worse things than getting pampered."

"I have played enough dress up in my life, thank you."

"But just think- when was the last time that Jasper has ever seen you all dolled up?"

Bella pressed her lips together and a felt a heavy weight in her stomach. "My wedding to Edward."

Everything was so intense between her and Jasper, yet, it was still so new. It was easy to get caught up in the fact that he was really her mate, the person that completed her, made her happier than anything in the world.

In her mind, she held the fading human memory in her head. She remembered Alice being insufferable, and fussing over her like a doll. She remembered not feeling like herself as she walked down the aisle to greet her soon to be husband.

But her mind now recalled seeing Jasper there, in a fine suit, looking at her walking down the aisle to greet his brother, their eyes meeting for the shortest of moments, both unaware of where their destinies truly lie, both unaware that it was They that were actually meant to be together for all of time.

Charlotte cleared her throat. "Well, we cannot have that being his only memory of you like that. I think we should clearly give him a new memory, don't you?"

Bella nodded gently and proceeded to get ready without another word of complaint. The dress that the Volturi picked out for her was truly beautiful, a couture fashion. The dress was more than a simple black cocktail dress. The Versace beading that was strategically placed down the side of the dress was exquisite; and the plunging neckline and very low cut back would have made a formerly human Bella blush profusely. She fingered the halter top that tied around the front and back of the neck, unsure how she felt about the fabric covering the mark Jasper gave her.

With a small content sigh, Bella stepped out after getting dressed.

Charlotte let out a long whistle. "Sugar, Jasper is not going to know what to do with himself when he sees you."

At Charlotte's prompt, she twirled her body around, giving her a full view of the dress. "You think?"

She nodded. "Jasper has always had a thing for bare backs and plunging necklines. I guarantee that will hold especially true on his mate."

Charlotte changed into her own gorgeous gown, full of rich, jade tones before the Volturi brought them back to their respective rooms with a promise that a chaperone would be there shortly to properly escort them to the ballroom.

Bella rolled her eyes slightly at this, as she quietly entered the room. She could hear Jasper in the bedroom.

"Bella? You are back already-" Jasper was walking out the room, fiddling with the cufflinks on his pristine white tuxedo shirt, when he stopped mid sentence, his eyes squarely on Bella. "Wow."

Bella smiled, "Do you like it?"

Jasper moved forward with authority, his eyes never leaving Bella. "Darlin'." His voice was husky and Bella was again entrenched in the lust that he felt for her. His body moved behind hers, his chest pressing firmly against her bare back. His hands gripped her waist firmly. "I have never, in all my time as a vampire, seen anyone look as beautiful as you do this evening."

The fingers from his left hand brushed over the inside swell of her breast, and even though it wasn't possible, she would have sworn she felt goose bumps at his caress. She bit back a moan as his lips pressed against her shoulder blade, his teeth grazing along the flesh, kissing an area she never knew until then as an erogenous zone.

His voice was entrancing as he spoke to her. "I am going to have my way with you tonight, my mate. I expect you to comply with my every wish and desire. Are you open to that?"

Bella could hardly concentrate on anything except his touch. She wanted Jasper in that moment more than anything else she had ever wanted in her life. "Anything you want, anything you need. I give you all of me. Please."

Jasper growled, turning her towards him, his eyes black as night. "Please, what?"

She needed her mate, the pull insanely strong in that moment. "I need you now. Please take me."

Jasper's lips crashed down upon hers, and Bella instantly gave in to the blond vampire in front of her. She needed his hands everywhere and anywhere at the moment. She did not care if he destroyed the Couture gown in the process, just as long as she was with him.

The kiss intensified, and Bella promptly began unbuttoning the white starched fabric that stood between her and Jaspers finely chiseled chest. She almost stumbled backwards into the bedroom, her knees hitting the destination she desired most, the bed.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"Mr. Hale and Ms. Cullen, we are here to escort you to the Gala." The vampire's voice sounded strained and had Bella been able to think, she would have realized that their desire was impacting those directly around them. "Immediately."

Jasper stiffened, finally pulling away from her, a murderous glance given towards the accosted door. "Fuck." He muttered, his eyes still not resuming to their normal hue. He gave Bella one more lingering kiss. "Mark my words, before this evening is over, I will have my way with you."

Bella stood dazed for a second, as Jasper composed himself, walking angrily towards the door at interrupting a much needed interlude between the two vampires.

Bella almost felt bad for the wrath that the vampire on the other side of that door was about to incur. She then thought about the half unbuttoned shirt that he wore and growled in frustration.

Almost.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews! Also, to whoever voted this story as one of the top 100 Twilight stories over at a Darker Twilight, thank you! It made #65 in the top 100 which is really cool! **

**Anyways, as promised, here is the next chapter. Again, my goal is to have this story completed by the one year mark which is about a month from now *crossing fingers*. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Jasper was desperately trying to keep a tight rein on the anger that he was feeling. It was never a good idea to interrupt a vampire that was clearly overpowered by the need to mate. When he saw Bella standing there, looking as alluring as she did in that dress, he was absolutely overtaken. He had never in his entire existence felt a need so desperate to couple with someone, not even the first time they had finally given in to their feelings.

For days, Jasper had been quietly stewing in worry about what was to occur when they were finally reunited with their family on top of everything else. Despite Bella's assurances, a tiny voice in his head couldn't help but wonder-What if Edward found a way back into her heart or managed to guilt her into staying with him? Jasper did not think that he could stand an existence without her, without Bella by his side.

He knew he needed to have faith in her, trust her and rationally, he knew that she was his mate. But with his irrational worries, combined with the way she looked tonight, Jasper's baser instincts took over. He was going to show her in every way exactly how she was his, how deeply his feelings ran. His vampire had plans to ensure that by the time he was done with her at the end of tonight, she would be sure to stay by his side, for all of time. And now, those plans needed to be put on hold, for a few hours at least.

Jasper flung open the door, the vampire on the other side almost blanching as he took in the imposing figure that stood before him. The vampire wisely dropped his eyes to the floor. "I am sorry to…" he paused. "Interrupt. But Aro has requested your presence immediately. He would like to ensure that his guests show up on time to enjoy the festivities to the greatest extent possible."

Jasper drew an unneeded breath, attempting to center himself. "It is still early as per the time on the invitation."

"Yes, a little. But Aro's instructions clearly were to pick you up at this time."

Jasper bristled. "Fine. Please wait out here. We shall be ready in a minute. As you can see, I am not fully dressed yet."

The vampire merely nodded, clearly not wanting to anger him further. "Yes, of course. Please finish."

Jasper closed the door behind him roughly, resting the back of his head against the wood. He needed to settle all of his emotions. He was seriously on edge in every capacity. The past few days, never mind the past few months, had been completely taxing on him. So much so that Jasper was finding his emotions were all over the place, barely able to restrain himself. He took one more calming breath before turning and walking back into the bedroom where Bella stood, straightening out her dress.

"I am so sorry Bella."

He felt her bewilderment. "For what?"

"For everything. I know the past few days I have been rather inaccessible. I have so many concerns and our lives are about to turn upside down again for third time in less than a year."

Her palm against his cheek was comforting as her eyes searched his. "I still don't understand what it is you are exactly apologizing for."

"I have fears that are irrational at best. I'm afraid when I saw you this evening, every instinct called for me to claim you once more."

Bella rolled her eyes lightly and laughed. "I love you, Jasper. But you really are sounding a bit like Edward. There is nothing, and I mean nothing, to apologize for. You are my mate. It is understandable the need for you claim me just as I desire to be claimed. These past few days, this past year, would be trying on anybody, and you handled it better than anyone else I could think of. As for tonight, I fully expect you to keep your promise."

Jasper began to feel the lust rise inside him once again, but he quickly kept it in check just sufficing with a quick kiss on the lips. "Duly noted. Now, as much as I hate to, it appears that we need to get ready. It seems that our presence is required."

The ballroom was as exquisite as Jasper fully expected it to be; the candlelight throughout the room created a dramatic effect and the fine Italian marble columns and floor made one realize that the setup was meant to impress.

It was an effective method the Volturi employed; the throngs of vampires making their way into the massive space were mostly awed and those that were not were jealous. Jasper was surprised to find that many of these vampires doted on the Volturi and appeared to be very pleased to have them be an ally.

He scanned the room for any sign of vampires he might know, as he was already sure that Charlotte and Peter would eventually make their way in. Most of the vampires were European, based on the accents floating around the grand room. It appeared that the Volturi held more favor locally than abroad.

The escort to the event was Pierre, who turned out to be the official concierge to the Volturi. Once he was no longer subject to the wrath of Jasper, he turned out to be a rather pleasant man. It was his job to lead the two of them about, introducing them to several different clans.

It turns out that each individual they came across was very fascinated to be meeting two vampires with amber colored eyes. On the outside, many were polite expressing a deep appreciation for them choosing such a noble lifestyle, while their emotions revealed their true feelings of amusement, superiority, and in some cases, disgust.

Bella and Jasper were quite aware that they novelty items of the evening. It explained why Aro was so adamant to get them there on time as well. Jasper and Bella were truly part of the entertainment and it was not lost that Pierre consistently emphasized that they were special guests of the Volturi.

It was with great relief that he noticed Peter and Charlotte finally making their way through the crowd. Jasper gave a warning glance at Pierre, who smartly took his leave without another word. He was glad the vampire understood that Jasper had quite enough of being on display for one evening.

Bella smiled in relief. "Finally."

Jasper bent over and kissed Charlotte on the cheek as they appeared. "Thank you for coming to our rescue. You look beautiful as always, Char."

Charlotte smacked his arm playfully. "Why Sugar, I wouldn't talk that way in front of my mate, he tends to get jealous."

Jasper chuckled. "I'm sure he will be okay with a kiss on the cheek."

Peter waived his hand away. "Oh, have a go at her for all I care!"

Charlotte gasped. "Peter! Bella, see what I have to deal with?"

Bella opened her mouth to retort, but no words came out. Jasper felt her fingers dig into his bicep, so hard that he almost winced. He turned to her concerned, until he smelt it himself. Human blood.

Waiters began to glide around the room with trays in their hands, the silver goblets atop filled to the brim with the tempting red crimson that ruled Jasper's life for so long. Jasper was certain that Bella's eyes were as dark as his.

"Jasper. I don't think…" she choked out. He spied out of the corner of his eye that some others, including Aro himself, were looking at the both of them. Damn. They was no way that they were just going to let them leave. Not yet at least.

"Hold your breath. There are no humans to hurt here. Imagine it's like a hospital. If Carlisle can do it, you can too." Bella would never forgive herself if she even let herself taste human blood. He could tell it was relatively fresh; it certainly was not donated blood. It took all his strength not to grab a goblet and drink the liquid himself, never mind the temptation that a relative newborn would endure.

Jasper was getting ready to maneuver her at least towards a window, when a waiter appeared at their side. "I was told to bring these to our special guests." The waiter looked at Bella's clear struggle. "My apologies for not bringing sooner."

Jasper took an offered glass, bringing it to his nose. It was an animal, of that he was certain, but not one he had ever had before. He raised an eyebrow, handing the liquid over to Bella, indicating for her to drink. Jasper took the other.

Bella took the drink, quickly downing the cup and placing it on the platter, a more controlled look on her face. Jasper in turn raised the glass to his lips. The blood was sweet, but at the same time, there was a refreshing quality to it. It was not quite as good as grizzly, but it was a close second and provided much needed relief from the human blood around them.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

The waiter handed them each another glass. "Komodo Dragon."

Bella paused mid-drink. "They are on the endangered species list."

Jasper was not as bothered as her about it, but generally, the Cullen's made it a rule to try to restrain from killing off any species. The waiter shrugged, clearly unconcerned. "I suppose so, but we were given instruction to only serve the finest at this Gala and since our special guests do not partake of our normal fare…"

Bella and Jasper finished the last of their drinks. "Thank you."

The waiter nodded and walked off. Jasper looked at her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Much better. I can almost ignore the smell of the blood. Luckily, most of it has been drunk so the smell is not quite as potent."

Peter and Charlotte had gracefully declined their own beverages. Peter looked around. "This is a bit different than our old Gala's that Maria used to throw, is it not?"

Charlotte gave a look of distaste. "Yes, thank goodness."

Bella gave a quizzical look. "How so?"

Jasper leaned in. "Let's just say that the blood was fresh from the tap."

Jasper was going to leave it at that, but Peter, being Peter, needed to elaborate. "They had them chained to the walls, and over the music that was being played, all you could hear was the screams in the beginning. Then as the night wore on, one by one, their voices would die off, until nobody was left. That is when the Gala officially ended."

Bella shuddered. Charlotte smacked Peter upon the head. He looked at her like she was insane. "What in the hell was that for, woman?"

Jasper smiled but rolled his eyes. There were times that Peter reminded him so much of Emmett. Charlotte gave him a pointed look. "Nice Peter. Thanks for giving Bella that image in her head."

Bella shuddered somewhat jokingly. "Thanks Peter. I will be thinking of that all night."

Peter smirked, looking between Jasper and her. "Oh, I certainly doubt it will be all night if Jasper has anything to say about it."

This time, Jasper gave Peter the smack across the back of the head, before turning away from the conversation. As he had done all evening, Jasper gave the room a casual glance, almost as if he was just taking in the general splendor of it all. However, Jasper knew well enough that Volturi invited everyone at this Gala for a reason. Be it politically, socially, economically or some nefarious reason that Jasper would never be made privy to.

But what Jasper looked for, was some additional reason that himself and Bella were there. He was sure that they did want them there to keep an eye on them, make sure they did not roam anywhere they were not supposed to. But he had a nagging suspicion that there was more, than that and entertainment, and that did not sit well with him.

He did not see anything out of the ordinary. Marcus stood a little ways off, cornered by a woman who was trying desperately to get the single vampire's attentions for the evening. She was failing miserably if the look on his face was any indication. Caius was with his wife Athenodora, milling about the room, greeting various guests. Aro was surrounded with vampires all trying to gain favor. He appeared quite in his element.

The guards were the ones he was most interested in, however. The ones that were in attendance were dressed properly for the occasion, but like Jasper, they were very much alert of their surroundings, often surveying the room. But that appeared to be the extent of it. He was curious to see where Jane, Alec, and Delilah were at, but they had not been in attendance all evening.

Jasper turned his attentions to the beautiful vampire at his side yet again, his hand falling gently on her waist. Bella's eyes questioned him, seeing if everything was alright. He nodded. So far, nothing truly appeared out of the ordinary. He could feel her relax underneath his touch.

The music began to waft throughout the room. The guests, at least the ones who had been in attendance before, took this as their queue to move away from the dance floor, instead lining it. The four of them followed suit awaiting what was going to happen next. An Austrian waltz began to play, and Jasper noted with amusement that it was one that Edward had played before, Shubert's Death and the Maiden. Jasper knew Aro must have had great amusement in choosing the first song.

The crowd parted, allowing Aro and his wife Sulpicia to walk onto the dance floor. Caius was right behind with Athenodora. Marcus stood on the edge of the crowd, not participating. They effortlessly danced in time to the song, and Jasper was struck with how regal it all appeared. The whole evening was flawlessly staged for the Volturi to appear just that, the kings and queens of all of their kind. The rulers. And it worked for most in the room, Jasper amazed at the amount of envy filling the room.

When the song finally ended, everyone clapped politely with Aro and Caius bowing their heads ever so slightly in thanks. The other guests begin to join them on the dance floor, preparing for the next dance.

Jasper surveyed the room yet again, nothing much changing. He smiled at Bella. "Darlin', want to show them how it is done?"

He had never danced with Bella before. Even at her wedding to his brother, he had stayed far away, choosing to avoid any mishaps that important day. Now however, he was anxious to have her in his arms, bringing her around the dance floor.

Jasper had always secretly prided himself on his dancing; as a human, his mother had insisted that himself and his brother learn to be proper southern gentlemen and learn to dance. Jasper even had a vague remembrance of dancing with a pretty female at a Cotillion, just prior to joining the war.

But he could care less about the female he had danced with all those years ago. Instead, his sole focus was of the beautiful creature in front of him. He guided her out to the floor, placing his left hand where the silk fabric of the dress met the bare of her perfect back, his right hand clasping firmly with hers. Jasper led her around the floor and for minute, let the rest of the world fall away.

Bella eyes danced with humor. "Strauss' Vienna Blood Waltz? How… appropriate."

"Yes, the Austrian's were quite morbid in naming their compositions it appears."

She laughed. "Yes, I guess you are right. Didn't think of it that way."

Jasper twirled her along to the rather lighthearted song, his eyes only on her. He remembered Bella being extremely uncomfortable with dancing as human, but here, she was as graceful as any other vampire in the room. "Don't think for a moment that I have forgotten what I plan to do to you later." Jasper murmured softly.

Bella faltered slightly, but quickly regained her step and composure. "I was counting on it." His companion countered. "How much longer is our presence required here, anyway?"

"I am afraid it will be a while longer. Once other guests begin to filter out, we can see about making our excuse to leave."

"Well, I hope it is not all night."

Jasper stole a kiss on the dance floor. "Me too, Darlin."

He spun her around a few more times as the strains of the song ended. The string quartet did not immediately begin another song as he predicted. Whispers began to fill the hall as word spread that there were seven figures that were now in the entryway of the grand ballroom. It was certainly unorthodox for anyone to arrive late to a Volturi event, never mind several hours late.

Jasper could not see who they were from his immediate vantage point from across the room; there were too many others blocking his view. The mystery was quickly answered however, as familiar scents wafted through the air, hitting Jasper and Bella like a brick.

His hold on Bella tightened as she gasped, her eyes widening. Aro dropped his wife from his arms, talking animatedly to one his guard, as he made his way through the crowd. The room was now almost silent, with the exception of Aro greeting his newest arrivals, quite pleased with himself.

"What a pleasure that you have finally arrived! Come, come. We have been awaiting your arrival all evening!"

Aro led the seven into the room, waiving his hand at the string quartet to resume their playing. The vampires around them took up dancing once again, as Jasper and Bella stood, not moving, firmly in place. Jasper noted that there were many in the room such as Caius and the guards who trained their eyes upon them, curious to see what Bella and Jasper's reaction would be.

This time Bella led them off the dance floor, her eyes falling on the vampires that were making their way closer to them now, in clear view. The familiar faces of his old family were the ones that mattered most out of the seven. He barely took notice that Jane, Alec, and Delilah escorted them all in their finest wear as well.

Finally, Jasper snapped out of it, mentally chastising himself for not thinking sooner that Delilah's absence was significant. Surely the Volturi's latest prize would have been something they would have wanted to flaunt and show off.

They made their way over to the seven. Carlisle, as always, was polite to Aro, but Jasper could feel the anxiousness that the patriarch felt along with the others. His Bella was rightfully livid that the Volturi seemed to deem this atmosphere as appropriate in which they were to be reunited with her coven. Jasper shook his head yet again, that they did not demand more concrete rules as to the changes ahead of time. They had left far too many gaping holes in what the Volturi could get away with in this situation. Jasper was well aware that this was all for Aro's sport.

It was with the last heavy step that Jasper and Bella stood in front of their families. Jasper quickly surveyed each one of them, and with relief, he noticed that their eyes shone back with reconizement among a plethora of other mixed emotions.

Aro turned his attention to Jasper and Bella. "Ah, wonderful! You are here. As promised, here they are. I am sure that the six of you would like to get reacquainted now."

Aro looked on with amusement, waiting to see what would exactly transpire next. Jasper was not about to let that happen. Jasper controlled his fury, choosing his words carefully. "I am sure you understand that we would like to have this reunion in private, away from so many strangers."

Disappointment lined the ancient vampires face. "But they have just arrived! Very well, if that is what you would all prefer. Feel free to take your leave if you would like with them for the next several hours; Jane and Alex have generously offered to act as escorts for all of you this evening, but will allow for your privacy. In regards to our previous arrangement, we shall expect you to comply shortly after dawn; you will both be given your orders at that time. Delilah, if you should come with me, there are a few people I would like you to meet."

She nodded, looking at the entire family before bowing her head towards them and taking her leave. Jasper was not surprised to feel a little animosity towards the redhead coming from the group.

Carlisle's once again kind eyes fell on the two forsaken vampires. He gave a small smile. "Bella. Jasper. I… we… are so happy to see you again and cannot express how sorry we are for everything we have put you through."

Jasper spoke first. "Carlisle… don't. This was not your fault, just the same as it was not ours. But this is not the time or place to be discussing any of this." Jasper looked around the room at the vampires that were not so discreetly watching their movements. He caught Peter's eyes and Peter simply nodded to him in understanding. Peter would keep an eye on things here. "We can go back to our room if you would like to get reacquainted somewhere more…. discreet."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Of course, son. Lead the way."

Bella and Jasper led them down what was now becoming all too familiar halls, to the suite that they shared. Jasper was relieved to observe that Jane and Alec stayed guarding the outside of the room, at least giving an appearance of privacy.

Jasper quietly shut the door behind him, turning to see Bella leading their family to the main sitting room. The four of them all sat on one side, facing polar opposite to the both of them. It seemed like an eon that they all sat like that, just staring and looking, evaluating, trying to figure out exactly where it was that they should start.

During this time, Jasper in took all of their emotions, evaluating them one by one, making sure that they were genuine, before then trying to decide how to make the present situation more comfortable for them all.

Bella had finally been the one to break the silence, her voice soft but strained. "When were your memories… restored?"

Carlisle again was the one to speak up. "The Volturi came for us several days ago. They brought us to Volterra, with the understanding of attending the Gala. It wasn't until they came to get us for the party that Jane and Alec instead brought us down to the throne room, where we then met, excuse me, reacquainted, with Delilah. Once our memories were changed, we were then given several minutes to adjust to our new situation and were brought up to the party where we caught up with you."

Jasper raised his eyebrow. It explained how overwhelmed they were all feeling and also helped him understand why they were all so quiet. Bella and Jasper glanced at one another and she continued. "Where are Alice and Edward?"

If their pain and guilt was evident on their faces before, surely, it was five times worse now. Esme spoke up. "We don't know. We arrived in Italy all together, but when we arrived here, we were separated. I don't know what they are doing with them!"

Jasper sought his inner calm. He had been doing that a lot this evening. Alice was here and has been here for days. He knew that Bella was thinking the same of Edward. He relaxed Esme, and she smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, Jasper."

Jasper nodded. He needed to know more, he needed to be sure that their memories had been fully restored. His voice was quiet. "We need to know. What do you remember? From before and after."

They all glanced at each other. This time Rose had been the one to speak. "Everything."

Bella looked at her sister. "What do you mean, everything?"

Rose looked her straight in the eye. "I mean, I have every single memory from before that weekend you went to explore colleges with Jasper. I have the memories of Jasper coming with Alice to join our family, their weddings, you coming to Forks, your first time meeting Edward, us leaving you, coming back, and your marriage to Edward. I remember every single little thing."

Bella swallowed deeply, and grateful tears brimmed in her eyes. She was as aware as he was that Rose was telling the truth. But Rosalie was not done.

"And then I remember everything else. I remember a whole other life. I remember Alice coming on her own with tales that she was meant to be one of us. I remember the first time she met Edward and how obvious it was that she was to become his mate. I recall us living as a family of six for decades. I also remember two strangers invading our living room, claiming that they were part of the family, claiming that they were Cullens and being almost convincing that they were telling the truth. I remember being so protective of our family, I would have torn those two limb from limb if they did not leave our house immediately."

Jasper grabbed his mate's hand and squeezed. "When she changed your memory…"

Carlisle nodded, and Jasper now understood the undercurrent of confliction that had been there with the four of them this entire time. Carlisle spoke. "When she changed our memory backs, she couldn't erase the memories that she had falsely created. We know they are falsehoods, but they are no less real to us than our true memories."

Of all the things Jasper had been prepared for, that was not one of them.

**A/N: Well now… were you expecting that? You know what to do. Hit the button. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Another chapter! I want to apologize for not responding to each and every one of you with the reviews you send. I have been focusing on trying to get the story finished, and this chapter was a particular challenge, but I am now quite pleased with it (much more so than several days ago). Still, I want you know how much I appreciate every review, and how much it is motivating me to try to get a chapter out every few days now.**

**Chapter 25**

Bella looked in each of their eyes one by one, trying desperately to process the words that just came out of their mouths. She understood the words of course, but she was trying to wrap her head around all the implications that that came with what Carlisle and Rosalie confirmed.

Both sets of memories were still there, rumbling around in their head, both vying for dominance. They acknowledged that Bella and Jasper's reality was the truth, but how could she know how much of that truth the Cullen's would accept, how much of_ them_ would they accept?

Were they to be forever on the outskirts of the family, never really being a part of the dynamic from now on? Would she ever know the closeness of the Cullen clan ever again?

"How did this happen?" They were the only words that fell from Bella's mouth.

Esme leaned on Carlisle's shoulder, wringing her hands. "Delilah tried to rid us of the false memories, but she confided that she had never attempted a reversal on vampires before. She had done a reversal on humans to test that she was able to, but the vampire mind is too complex and with our perfect recall, she could return them, but not fully replace them."

Jasper sat straighter on the loveseat. "How is that she can change memories in the first place then?"

"We don't know." Was the honest reply from Carlisle. "We did not exactly have a lot of time to discuss the topic."

Bella knew he was right. A thought nagged at her. "So which set do you believe?"

Emmett, who had been silent up to this point, looked up suddenly attempting to give her a small smile. "Sis, I believe yours."

Bella returned the kind gesture. Jasper however, was staring at the rest of the family. "And the rest of you?"

Carlisle responded first. "Both sets of memories seem very real, but we know that you were telling us the truth."

Esme nodded at the head of the family's response, indicating she agreed. Rosalie who did not say a word, became very preoccupied with stone floor in front of her. "Rose?"

She raised her head, looking him straight in the eye. "I know that you are telling the truth. But it is going to take some time to warm up to the both of you. I won't beat around the bush. Every other memory is telling me that you are not part of us. It's-"

"Babe!" Emmett interrupted, shaking his head and grabbing her arm. "That's enough!"

She yanked away from him, annoyed, and stood. "No, Emmett. They deserve the truth. I've never been one to mince words and there is no way in hell I am about to start now. They have been through enough, but then again, so haven't we." The blonde beauty pointedly looked at the both of them. "Jasper, Bella, this is going to take getting used to. Trusting you the way that you deserve to be trusted will not be easy. We have had these memories for not even two hours, you cannot just expect us, any of us, to welcome you with open arms right away. All I am asking for is time. They all may not want to admit because they are ashamed at how they treated you. Frankly, so am I. But we all need the same thing. Time to adjust. "

By the end of her short speech, Rosalie looked as if the wind had been taken out of her. It was then that Bella noticed how tired just all of them looked, how out of control they really felt. Jasper stood up, stepping up to Rose. The Cullen's tensed, unsure of how Jasper was going to react to Rose's outburst.

Jasper simply leaned over, giving his sister a brief hug. It was the first physical contact they had in months, and Bella couldn't help but think how surreal all of this was. When the both of them pulled away, the empath replied. "Thank you for being honest. I know that this is not easy on any of us. I appreciate the rest of you trying to make us feel comfortable and welcome, but we know that we will need to earn each other's confidence again."

Jasper and Rose both took their seats again, and Carlisle posed the next question. "I assume that you know what we have been up to during these past few months. I am ashamed to admit it, but we couldn't keep track of you. Alice's visions were spotty at best, and she did not see much of either of you, even though she actively looked for you when I requested it. Where did you go? What happened to the both of you?"

Bella and Jasper exchanged glances. This was something they had discussed over the past few days, going back and forth on what information to give. Most of it was simple really. Where they were, who they were with, what they were doing. However, there was the issue of their current relationship.

Bella nodded to Jasper, indicating for him to start.

"When we left, we did not know exactly where to go. We were not sure exactly what was going on, or how far the changes extended. That first night, we just drove, quite frankly, in a daze. Then we reached out to Peter and Char. I don't know if you noticed, but they were in the ballroom when you arrived."

Emmett and Esme signaled that they saw, but Carlisle and Rosalie had not noticed them, however. Jasper continued. "They fortunately, did not have their memories altered, and remembered us. Peter and Charlotte had just moved back to our house in Wyoming, the one I built prior to meeting up with Alice. We explained to them everything that was going on, and they agreed to help us in getting to the bottom of everything."

Esme sighed in relief. "I am so glad my children were not all alone."

Bella reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. "Thank you."

"We threw out a lot of different theories, including that the Volturi were involved. But we had nothing to go on, no proof to confront them. So we decided to focus on trying to prove to you that we were part of your family. We spent months researching, but everything came up a dead end, either our records were erased or yours were. There is nothing, or at least, was nothing that connected us together. We decided in the autumn to finally try to locate random vampires that might remember you. The Denali's were out of the question; their memories had been changed as well."

Bella interrupted. "Did the Volturi mention anything about them to you?"

Carlisle responded. "They were brought here as well under the same pretense. Their memories were changed back earlier today according to Delilah but I have not spoken to their coven yet."

Jasper brought out his phone and sent a quick text, before putting it back in his pocket. They all looked at him expectantly. Jasper stated quietly, so Jane and Alec could not hear, "Texted Peter, to verify for me."

In a louder voice he started his explanation again. "We found one vampire and we were searching for others. We wanted indisputable proof that we could bring to you and the Volturi. But it was only when Charlotte had gone to Italy that we discovered Delilah's existence, and here we are."

"How did you hold up?" Esme inquired, a worried look on her face.

"We managed." Was the response that Jasper gave. "It wasn't easy at first, but over time, Bella and I were able to lean on one another and Peter and Charlotte provided great support as well. We aren't going to lie; there were times that both Bella and I felt great desperation. But, there was also times that we were still able to laugh and feel happiness."

Jasper did not elaborate more into their relationship. When the Volturi advised that they would not change Alice and Edward's memories right away, Bella and Jasper had agreed after much debate to not tell the family. They both felt they owed it to Alice and Edward to tell them first, or at the very least tell them all as a family together. If for whatever reason, the Cullen's now saw their former spouse's before they did, they did not have to worry about the risk of having Edward read the Cullen's minds to find out about Bella and Jasper. They deserved to hear it from Jasper and Bella directly. They could not be sure how Alice's visions would play a part, or if it even would.

Bella was suddenly grateful that her dress now hid her mark, and made a mental note to wear turtlenecks or other garments that hid her mark until they could speak to their former significant others.

Emmett looked ashamed. "We should have known."

Bella glanced at him harshly. "This isn't your fault. The Volturi did this based on orders from someone else supposedly, not you. We don't hold you responsible. It still hurts, but you can't take the blame."

Emmett protested further. "But Bells, we shouldn't have kicked you out. We should have let you into our home."

This time it was Jasper who reached over, clasping his hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Alice and Edward, think they are mates. I know that I would do whatever it took had I been in the same position. By allowing us to stay there would have inevitably been a major fight and I don't think all of us would have come out surviving." Jasper did not elaborate further. "No, as painful as it was for us, it was probably the best thing."

Carlisle took Jasper's finality of comment as an indication to move on from that subject and spoke quietly again. "So the Volturi are advising that they took orders. That is interesting. I wonder from whom?"

"In your years with them, have you ever known them to take orders?"

Carlisle furrowed his brow. "Not often. Once in a while, they would perform a favor, but only if it gave them a great advantage. The Volturi never do anything without a reason or purpose. And even then, the favor has to benefit them. Aro and the others are quite shrewd."

"But it is feasible?"

"Yes, although to what end they would achieve by changing our memories, I haven't the foggiest idea. When I meet with Aro-"

Jasper interrupted. "You are meeting with Aro?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. Aro and I have things to discuss. As it stands at this moment, there is a lot of bad blood currently between us with everything that had just transpired. It is in this family's best interest for us to try and resolve these issues and put it behind us or at least come to some kind of understanding. What happened to all of us was a severe breach of trust."

The next couple of hours passed in much the same manner; both parties asked back and forth specific questions about the others and the period while they were separated. There were actually a couple of moments of laughter between the six of them, courtesy of Emmett and his ability to tell a lighthearted story easing the tension between all of them.

They also discussed Bella and Jasper leaving for an assignment the next morning. Carlisle again was not pleased with this development, but understood the reasons that Jasper and Bella agreed. He asked questions regarding the missions, Jasper and Bella giving him the little information that they were made privy to.

Bella had to admit that she was almost relived when Jane and Alec knocked on the door, advising that it was time for the Cullen's to leave. They all stood, with Bella and Jasper giving the all of them hugs with promises to speak to them soon.

With the final clang of the shutting door, Bella quickly fell into Jasper's arms, almost feeling weariness from the events that took place that evening. It was around 2am in the morning, in a few hours, they would both be leaving.

She breathed in Jasper's scent, rubbing her hands along his strong back. Jasper had long ago shed his tuxedo jacket, opting instead for the white shirt that looked almost as crisp as when he first donned it earlier that evening. "Are you okay?" Bella's asked, pressing her lips to his shoulder blade.

He returned her affections, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I won't lie. Of all the scenario's we discussed, them keeping both sets of memories was not one of them."

She frowned into his chest. "I know."

During the time they were with the Cullen's, Bella wondered throughout the night what would now transpire between Edward and her. It did not comfort her that Edward would probably have feelings still for Alice; it wasn't that she did not want Edward to be happy, but she knew it would not make any conversation she had with Edward any easier, would not really erase the hurt that they would both feel.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be. It's just that nothing is ever going to be the same now, is it?"

"No, Darlin'. It won't."

"I mean, I knew that going into this, that no matter what, especially with you and I involved, that things would be different. But somehow, I guess I thought that maybe things with Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie would somehow be easier to fall into the old routine. But they are always going to have that other set of memories in the back of their mind, always have this image of us that is tainted. And when they find out about you and I… that image is only going to get worse."

Jasper's hands pulled her away from him. "That is not true, Bella. At least, not the last part."

Bella sniffed and rubbed her nose out of habit. "How do you know?"

"Because Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett; they are mates. It may take getting used to on their end, but they will understand that there is no denying the pull of their mate. Carlisle and Emmett would rather die than see something happen to Esme and Rose. Just how I feel with you."

Jasper led her over to the bedroom and sat down on the comforter. "Bella, no matter what happens with them, even if they did not accept us after all, which, from the emotions coming off them I do not believe to be the case, I have you. That is all that matters. Darlin', I have never felt as complete as I do when I am in your presence. But-" Jasper added, his strong hands running up and down her arms. "I don't want to spend the rest of time talking about them or what might or might not happen. We only have a few hours left, and I want to make the most of it, just with you."

Jasper's lips brushed Bella's lightly as he slowly lowered her on the mattress. There was no question as to what was coming next. His hands ran up her body to her neck, unclasping the dress, slowly bringing it down over her shoulders. His sweet mouth kissed close to her collarbone, her mark, lingering there for a minute, both of them reveling in the fact that she was his.

"All mine." He whispered almost reverently. The vampire then lowered the silk fabric further, barely an inch, Jasper's fingers caressing the curves of the tops of her breasts, while his mouth met hers once more, urgent in its need. Bella could only comply, her longing and want becoming greater with each touch. She arched her back against him, wanting more, the fabric falling completely off her chest in response, now pooled at her waist.

The eyes that met hers were now fully onyx. Jasper swallowed hard, never taking his gaze off her. She could feel a shift in his emotions, the immense love she bathed herself in still prominent, but the possessive desire from earlier making a powerful return.

"Bella." The words were soft but intense. "I need you so much."

"I need you too, Jasper."

"Are you still willing to keep your promise to me from earlier?"

Her mind quickly recalled the promise of complying with his every wish and desire. Bella's body quickly reacted at the thought of Jasper taking her any way he wished. "Yes. Anything you need my mate."

If it were possible, his eyes darkened further. His hands gripped forcefully at her waist, stripping her of dress and panties once and for all. She now lay before him, her naked body ready and willing for the man who turned out to mean everything to her, to the man she would die for. His eyes raked over her form, his muscular figure towering over hers.

Jasper unbuttoned his shirt first, at a pace much too slow for Bella's liking. He climbed on top of her, kissing her roughly, thoroughly, leaving no room to wonder who was in charge. When Jasper kissed her like that, she could barely think.

Jasper knelt in between her legs, leaning over her. "I love you, my mate. Nothing is ever going to change that."

She reached for his belt, but Jasper moved her petite hands, holding them above her head with one of his. He smirked, shaking his head slightly at her. "Now, Bella, how am I supposed to fully have my way with you, if you keep trying to take charge?"

Bella bit her lip. She loved it when Jasper was playful in bed. "I'm sure we could both of have fun with what I could do with that belt."

"Darlin', I am sure we could, but I have a few other ideas tonight."

"Like what?" Bella did her best to ask coyly.

"Like this." Jasper spent the next hour worshipping Bella's body, tenderly bringing her wave upon wave of pleasure. Every time Bella reached out in an attempt to satisfy Jasper, he shook his head, going back to whatever action he was doing at that moment.

Finally, Bella cried out again, coming down from her last orgasm. "Jasper, please. I need to touch you, I need to feel you."

Jasper lifted her up off the mattress, so they were kneeling face to face on the bed. Jasper simply settled his hands at her waist, his fingers digging into her flesh, pulling her close. "I love you, Bella. I am yours as much as you are mine and I always will be."

She pressed her mouth gently to his. "I know, Jas. I love you."

"Bella-" Jasper paused, his southern accent low and sweet. "Despite all the marks I have on this body, none of them have ever been willingly. You gave me the honor of marking you. I want you to mark me, make you a part of myself, for all eternity. Will you seal our eternal bond?"

Bella was speechless. She never thought that Jasper would want another vampire to mark his body again, the marks a constant reminder of a past he tried desperately to get away from, a past that he would never quite forgive himself for.

"Of course I will." For the third time that evening, tears welled up and her eyes met her mates. She pressed her lips to his chest, closing her eyes, savoring Jasper, taking in his very essence. Venom pooled in her mouth, and she let her instinct kick in, biting down on his skin, puncturing his flesh, tasting the venom that ran through his veins, mixing it with her own. She felt him tense underneath her touch at the pain, but she could feel his satisfaction and approval from his unique ability at the action she preformed, not to mention the arousal from his waist poking into her at the very same moment.

She finally pulled away, licking the fresh wound, sealing it with her venom. She gazed at it for a moment and softly whispered, "Mine."

Jasper lifted up her chin. "Yours." He acknowledged, laying her back on the bed, thrusting into her deeply, completing the intimate act.

They made love until the sun cast its first rays, marking the inevitable coming of their separation. They lay in bed, holding one another tight, desperate to be near each other for even just a minute longer. Her vampire was sated, but nervous about their separation, and despite Jasper's attempts to calm her, it became more worried by the second.

Jasper finally spoke, breaking the silence. "We need to get up Darlin'. Aro and the others will be by very shortly."

"I know." But still, Bella did not move, except for to kiss the blond vampire next to her again.

Jasper deepened to kiss, before finally pulling away to stand up, grabbing a shirt hanging on the back of the chair in the corner. He pulled the deep blue cotton over his head, staring at the woman still lying twisted up in the bed. Jasper face became serious. "I love you. I don't know what is going to happen during the next few days, but promise me that you will text me twice a day, no matter what. Not that I don't think you can take care of yourself, but it will ease my mind knowing you are alright."

She nodded her head in compliance, finally moving out of the bed, catching the shirt that Jasper threw her way. "Of course. You'll do the same, right Jasper?"

He nodded in all seriousness. "Absolutely."

A knock came at the door ten minutes later, beckoning the both of them.

**A/N: I hope you liked the ending part as much as I do. Why should Bella be the only one marked? As always, you know what to do, hit the button. Till next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys! This one is rather short in comparison to the last three chapters; but it is more of a transitional chapter to the missions, and I wanted it separate.**

**I first of all would like to thank whomever it was that nominated me for The Vampie Awards under the Category of "Bloody Brilliant". I was really excited to be nominated, and I am not sure who did it, so thank you! I also noted I am the only Jasper/Bella story in that category, so it was awesome to see the story in a sea of Edward/Bella stories. If you would like to vote- please go to:**

**http:/twificpics (dot) com/vampawards/**

**Also, Leaves of Grass, another great Jasper/Bella story which I just found, is also nominated in the Vintage Vampie award (I **_**think**_** we are the only two Jasper/Bella stories there).**

Chapter 26

This time it was Bella who made her way to the door, peering back over her shoulder at Jasper. He stayed only a few steps behind her, noticing that her chest rose and fell as if taking a deep breath, her emotions cutting abruptly off, before twisting the knob to let their visitors in.

It seemed that this time, the brothers had sent several vampires to retrieve them. Jasper couldn't help but be slightly irritated. At this point, if Jasper and Bella were going to try to not keep their end of the bargain, they would have tried to flee by now. Jane and Alec stood impatiently at the doorway, with Demetri and Felix behind them.

"You are here to make sure that we meet our end of the deal I assume?" Bella greeted them.

Jane brushed past her, her nose wrinkling up as she entered, looking distastefully around the suite. "Dear brother, open a window. It reeks of sex in here."

"Please come in." Jasper flatly responded. He placed a hand on Bella's shoulder to defuse her embarrassment and anger at the offhand comment. Jasper on the other hand just shrugged it off. He highly doubted if the ice queen knew anything about mating or vampire needs. He wondered who would ever want to take that frigid bitch to bed.

Alec nodded to the small girl's request, but from Jasper's viewpoint, he could see Alec roll his eyes at Jane when she was not looking. "Of course, dear sister."

A slight breeze began to fill the room, and Jane, placated for the moment, turned her attention back to Jasper and Bella. "Aro would like us all to meet one more time before we all depart."

"All depart? Are we leaving together? Are you going with us?" Bella asked with hope in her eyes that they would not be required to be separated.

Jane opened her mouth, but Felix jumped in to answer quickly. "Aro, Caius, and Marcus will provide all the details downstairs where we will be briefed. They have asked us to advise that you each pack lightly, with several changes of clothes appropriate for outdoors to maintain appearances and any immediate necessities. We will anticipate any other needs that you may have. Any questions?"

Jasper expected as much, shaking his head no, catching the durable backpack that Demetri threw at him. He grabbed some items from the armoire that was in the suite, the clothing durable but easy to move in. Other than that, he did not have anything else to pack, instead ensuring that his cell phone was discretely tucked in his clothing. He walked out of the bedroom once more, with Bella doing the same. "I believe we are ready."

Jane turned abruptly away from the both them. "Fine. Follow me then."

They left in a single file, save Bella and Jasper, making their way to the Throne room. Jasper was surprised to see the both of them led past the great doors where they had been brought now on two occasions.

"Where are we going?" Bella inquired softly. Jasper certainly had the same question.

They were answered with silence; the only response was to instead walk through several additional corridors, into a part of the building they had never been allowed access to. Jasper paid close attention to his surroundings, his senses on full alert for anything out of the ordinary.

The guards led them to a quite inconspicuous looking door, Jasper noting how unremarkable it seemed in comparison to the opulence of the rest of the castle. Bella and Jasper exchanged glances, before being ushered in.

The room was quite modest, almost office like, with a desk in the corner. A vampire sat behind the glare of a computer monitor and motioned the six of them to sit on several couches that appear dated from the 17th century spotted throughout the room. Jasper took in that there were four doors in total, including the one they just entered.

He barely had time to ponder where the other doors led to, when Aro walked out of one of the rooms just then, his head down refilling through a file. Jasper was astonished to see just how almost normal he looked in that moment; Aro bent over, quietly asking what Jasper assumed was the secretary, to please research what was in the contents in his hand, and to please get back to him later today.

He looked up then, a smile lighting his features. "Ah, good. You are here already. Please, come into my office. Mirabella, will you please page my brothers and send them into my office right away?"

She nodded. Aro walked into the room without another word, with Jane and the others following, sitting down in the expensive leather seats provided. Jasper and Bella did the same, but where the posture of the guard were quite relaxed, obviously being in this office before, Jasper and Bella both sat up, backs straight.

When Caius and Marcus joined them in the large office mere moments later, Aro sat down at his desk, his hands clasped, his brothers standing on either side of him. "Welcome. I think that we all agree this is a much better setting then the throne room for this occasion. Jasper, Bella, as I am sure you have figured out at this point, this is where we do a lot of our, more everyday business transactions."

Jasper was not in the mood for pleasantries. The quicker they were on the missions, the quicker they returned and he would be reunited with Bella. "What is the task that you are asking of us?"

"Ah, right to the point, I see. Very well. Jasper, as I mentioned, we are having quite a bit of a problem with some newborns in France. The situation has become rather… troublesome. At first, our intelligence indicated that the leader was not very competent and that the movement would soon fall apart, but it appears that they have become more organized."

Aro handed Jasper a large manila envelope. "These are your orders and other items that you will need for your job. Jane and Alec are to accompany you and assist you in whatever way possible. Once your mission is complete, you shall come back here, where you can reunite with Bella and the others. Any further questions beyond what I have outlined in the package, I defer to Jane who will answer them on the way to France."

The fact that Jasper was stuck with Jane and Alec left a sour taste in his mouth. He had no doubt that their talents would be useful to him, but dealing with Jane for several days or more was not something he looked forward to by any stretch of the imagination.

Caius then stepped forward, with his own Manila envelope. Caius, as always, appeared impatient. "Bella, these are your orders. Demetri and Felix shall go with you, where you are to rendezvous with another member of your team. Most of these orders are anticipated to take place around the new moon, when the werewolves are at their weakest. Any questions, you can defer to Demetri."

"But the new moon is not for nine days." She replied.

Caius looked at her with little regard. "Nine days is not an unreasonable timeframe to carry out this mission. You agreed to assist the Volturi in return for memories restored, regardless of the timeframe. You should consider yourself lucky that we did not ask you to become a member of the guard for a specified period of time, or that we did not ask for a more demanding request. I believe that we were being quite lenient in our decision to have you both assist with one mission only. You need the time to rendezvous and we need to give you sufficient time to complete your end of their mission. Your job is to protect the others."

"Protect the others from humans since it will not be the full moon? Wouldn't my time be better off with Jasper protecting put him from vampires that potentially have gifts they cannot control?"

Jasper agreed, but nonetheless, his hand on her forearm in a gesture to stand down. This was not time for a battle with the Volturi. Bella stopped arguing, but still wore a disgruntled look upon her face.

Caius rolled his eyes, his annoyance level increasing. "If you were patient enough to read my orders, you would understand that there are vampires that we believe are working with the werewolves. If those said vampires are near, then we will need your special abilities to protect the others. Understood or do I need to make myself understood?"

"I understand." She took the envelope that was still extended in Caius' hand from him, and placed it in her lap.

Marcus cleared his throat unnecessarily, finally speaking up. "When each of the assignments are completed, you are to report back to us immediately for a full debriefing. Provided that you completed your roles satisfactorily, your duties to us will then be deemed fulfilled and no further obligations will be required as per our agreement."

Jasper wondered exactly of their definition of satisfactorily. Aro smiled at the both of them. "I am sure that you will both find fulfillment in these missions, as the others can attest to. It is an honor to serve the Volturi in this capacity, keeping our way of life safe."

There seemed to be more behind those words than Jasper was comfortable with. Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix stood at those words, and Jasper and Bella took their lead doing the same. As they were about to head out, Jasper turned to Aro. "If I may, I would like just one more moment with Bella."

Jane rolled her eyes. "If your room was any indication, didn't you say goodbye long enough last night?"

Marcus and Aro gave her a sharp look, and Jane had the sense to look ashamed, even if she did not feel it. Marcus nodded towards Jasper. "Of course we can grant you that request. Jane, Felix, prepare the cars and make sure that the planes are being readied. Alec and Demetri, please give our guests here a few moments to say farewell."

They were led outside the Volturi walls, the first time since they landed in Italy. It should have felt freeing in that moment, but all Jasper felt was the constricting binds of the Volturi wrapped around him and Bella. To their credit, Alec and Demetri did as they were told, giving them a wide berth, to allow them a bit of privacy.

Jasper leaned into Bella, taking in all of her. He reveled in the memory of her marking him last night; Bella's mark an indication the love she held for him. It was a tremendous gift that she gave him, and would make the long days that passed by somewhat more bearable until they were reunited again. Even wrapped in her arms, he felt the pull tug at him already, his vampire not ready to be separated from its mate.

As if reading his mind, she whispered. "I wish I could be there with you. I don't like us being apart."

"I know. I don't either, Darlin'. But in just a few days we will be together again, and we will be free of any obligation to the Volturi and we can move on with our lives." Jasper kissed her forehead, his heart breaking at the thought of being without her. "Bella, always be on alert; I am not sure who these other vampires are that are helping the werewolves. I am guessing they are enemies of the Volturi, and hence they could pose a dangerous threat. Protect yourself."

"I will."

"And keep your cell phone on you at all times. I don't trust to leave it in the backpack." Jasper wanted to say something more, but Demetri was making his way over.

"It's time." Demetri warned.

Jasper pulled away. "I love you. Take care and remember what I said."

Demetri looked almost sympathetic. "Bella, the car is waiting this way with Felix. We need to catch our flight."

She quickly kissed Jasper on the lips on more time. "You mean everything to me. Be careful."

Jasper stood there, watching his mate walk away, praying to God that she would be kept safe from harm.

A/N: **Again, thank you guys for all the love, and if you do vote, voting is from 2/14 to 2/28.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry this took a while to get out. I forgot how tiring the 3****rd**** Trimester of pregnancy could be! Anyway, I hope you are all still with me on this story! :) I am also going to blame the Hunger Games trilogy on this delay too. Got sucked in. Damn Peeta and Katniss. :)**

**Chapter 27**

Bella nodded at Demetri, giving one last glance at Jasper as she ducked into the car, seeing Jasper led away by Alec to complete his own end of the bargain. She sighed as they pulled away; staring down at the manila envelope that now lay flat in her lap, the contents peaking her curiosity.

She looked up at her new comrades, Felix and Demetri, whose face was facing ahead, driving. "I am guessing I should open this now?"

Felix nodded. "It should have the details of where we are going. Caius always takes extreme caution on these missions, never divulging even to us the full details of these missions until we are on them."

"Seems a little over the top to me." Bella saw Demetri's back move as he chuckled at her statement. "I mean really, what is the difference between revealing it here and in the room?"

Felix threw an unappreciative look at his fellow guard member. "He is quite paranoid when it comes to Werewolves; he views them as our greatest threat so he has always taken every precaution with this and every mission. He thought that had gotten all of them; but over the years, their population has been increasing yet again, all over, and Caius is ready to be on a rampage."

"But he revealed that we are going to Siberia. If they were so paranoid, why would they reveal that?" Bella mused.

Demetri interjected. "Siberia is extremely vast, Bella. Telling us it is in Siberia is nothing; it's like saying that there we are visiting an island in the Pacific."

Bella nodded. It was only yet another reason why she needed to continue her education after being turned. She hated feeling inferior in any way to these vampires; even if it was just in terms of geography.

She opened up the envelope, pulling out the thick cream paper that outlined their mission.

_Location: _

**Krasnoyarsk Krai – Taymyr Peninsula**

_Mission: _

_It has been reported that the Nganasan people of Taymyr Peninsula have begun over the past several decades, to exhibit behaviors that were similar to those of a werewolf. Over the past few years, we have been observing their people to see if they posed any threat to the Volturi or to vampires as a whole. It was not until recently that we came across them exhibiting more aggressive behavior, becoming more organized. They have been traveling during the full moon, eliminating small vampire covens they have come across in the process._

_It is our belief that that these attacks are not circumstance. We have intelligence that indicates they are being instructed on where and who to take out, and that they are being rewarded financially and through other means as well. _

_It is your mission to discover who are the leaders of their kind and if there is any vampire or outside involvement. Once that is discovered, should the opportunity present itself, you will take out said leaders and those that are involved. If you should encounter anyone who attempts to prevent you from completing your mission, you are hereby ordered to kill them on the spot, regardless of __**affiliation**__._

_**Timeframe**__: Upon arrival, you will rendezvous with your contact at the northwestern most point of Lake Taymyr. There your contract will have shelter provided in the remote region._

_It is expected that you report back to Italy no later than 5 days after the new moon. _

Bella folded the letter, repeating back the contents to Felix and Demetri. "It does not say who our contact is. How do we know if they are friend or enemy?"

Felix leaned back on the leather seats. "There is a code word that is always provided. There should be one word that is in bold on the document?"

Bella nodded. "Affiliation."

"That is the word. Our contact will use it in a sentence. And where the region is so remote, I am guessing that we should not have any problem identifying our contact."

It was with relief that Bella was surprised to note that Felix was not trying to hit on her or at least flirt, perhaps Jasper had gotten through to him after all with his threats or perhaps he was just more professional when on official Volturi business. She began to relax a bit as the car rumbled on towards a remote private airport. "Do you often go on missions for the Volturi?"

Felix shrugged. "Usually about five or six times a year we are called on internationally. Usually it involves taking care of a single rouge vampire, but once in a while we will get something larger, like in this instance. Believe it or not, the Volturi stay out of a lot of matters. Unless it breaks one of our laws or is something they deem as a matter of security, we generally stay out of it. Having two missions at once is extremely unusual and Aro, Marcus, and Caius must have felt both demanded immediate attention do both simultaneously. I can't help but wonder if they think the instances are related."

Bella laughed a little. In her short life, she has more than her fair share of run-ins with the ruling hierarchy. "I hardly believe that you stay out of most matters."

Demetri failed to see what was so humorous. "We really do, Bella. I know you know us fairly well, but most vampires never even come across us their entire existence. Take Jasper, for example. He came across Jane, Alec, Demetri and I only several years ago, when you were still human. Before that, he had never encountered us, and had never met Aro, Caius, and Marcus until these past several weeks and he had been an important member of the Southern Vampire Wars. While we won't deny that we were aware of what was happening in the Southern United States, we ultimately stayed out of that, not showing our faces. It was a territorial dispute only. No humans were made aware of our existence, so chose not to get involved."

"We agree to disagree. So then, why me? Why get me involved in all of this? I must be a security risk by getting me involved and surely, I am really of no importance."

Felix raised his eyebrows. "Bella, you really cannot think that. Your shield is an extremely useful tool against other vampires. No one in the current guard has an ability like it, and as such, they had an opportunity to use you, and they wanted to take advantage of it."

"Exploit it, you mean."

The brown haired vampire now rolled his eyes. "No, I mean, take advantage. To exploit it, we would be would be parading you around as a member of our guard, holding you against your will. We would make sure that every vampire was aware that you were working with us. Most of this has been kept very much under wraps. You were given a choice on whether or not to get involved. Trust me when I say that the Volturi did _not_ need to give you that choice."

"The only reason why I was not paraded around is because the Volturi did not want to make it known that they were in the business of altering other's memories."

Demetri spoke up from the driver's seat. "Bella, I have seen the Volturi do many things in the centuries that I have been a guard member, I won't deny that. But believe Aro when he states he was doing a favor. It doesn't happen often, but it does happen on occasion. I am not the one to say why the Volturi agree to favors at times, because I don't know myself. But Aro actually does respect Carlisle tremendously, with the exception of his questionable choice of lifestyle."

Demetris comments gave Bella pause. It bothered her that it really may have been someone else who gave the orders to change the Cullens memories. The question would be, who, and why?

After considering the possibilities and coming up with nothing, Bella moved on to a new subject. "Do you know who our contact will be?"

Felix furrowed his brow in thought. "I have several ideas, but I am not positive."

"The contact is not part of the guard?" Bella was quite surprised by this fact.

He shook his head. "We have eyes and ears all over, Bella. There are a lot of vampires who are not part of the guard, but associate themselves with the Volturi. Often it is a mutually beneficial relationship."

Bella had a hard time believing that it was a mutually beneficial, but she kept her thoughts to herself. "How can you be sure that you can trust them?"

"If Caius trusts them enough to work with us, then so do I. He is very through."

She caught the Russians eye through the rearview mirror. "Demetri, how familiar are you with the territory?"

"I was raised in the lower part of Russia, but I have spent significant time in Siberia, probably more so than any other Volturi member. I stayed in Soviet Union throughout most of the cold war, as a contact for the Volturi. During that time, I traveled extensively throughout the motherland, and found that I actually enjoyed the solace that the land afforded."

"Is it really as barren as they say?"

"The part that we are going to is. There are not a whole lot of people, which isn't good for Felix and I, but for you… there will be no shortage of game. Luckily, we all ate well last night."

Bella thought back to the all the wine goblets filled with blood and cringed at how for a moment she almost gave in. She did not want to respond to Demetris comment, so she looked out the window at the passing scenery, thinking that Jasper was most likely in an unmarked car like this one, on his way to France.

She tried not to worry about him, she knew her mate was more than capable of handling himself in any situation, but still she couldn't help be wish she was there with him. Her instinct told her to get out of this car and run to Jasper as quickly as possible, but she repressed that feeling. She did not have the option to do so, as much as she longed to.

She decided to try to throw herself into this mission, in hopes that they could make a quick return back, with Jasper doing the same. The rest of the ride was uneventful, and Felix piloted the Cessna plane. They made a quick stop in Moscow to refuel and pick up some additional supplies, Demetri handling all the transactions in his flawless Russian. When the boarded the plane again, it was only a matter of time before the houses that dotted the landscape became fewer and fewer, and soon there was nothing but an icy tundra around them, with a few scattered buildings here and there.

Felix turned briefly, looking at the both of them. "We will be pulling in there," pointing to a field of ice. "It's going to be a bit of a bumpy landing and then we will camouflage the plane and hike it the rest of the way to our destination. Buckle up."

Bella did as instructed. It was a rough landing, but luckily the plane was not damaged in the process. They gathered their backpacks and supplies they would need, and took off in a northerly direction, towards Lake Taymyr.

The hike itself would have been most unpleasant if she were still human, however, as a vampire, Bella found that they could literally run through the forest all night long in the bitter cold if they wanted to. They chose instead to take their time and cover their tracks, airing on the side of caution.

The stopped for a few minutes on the edge of the large lake, Demetri looking at his GPS unit to decide which route would be best to take. Bella took the opportunity to excuse her advising that she wanted to go hunt for a few minutes. The two guards merely nodded and she ran off into the woods. When she was sure that she was out of their hearing, she pulled out her cell phone and sent a quick text to Jasper.

_All's Well. Arrived in Siberia at Lake Taymyr. On route to meeting our contact. Stay Safe. _

Once she finished her text, she quickly took down a bear that was in the region and buried it, taking care to leave no trace. She looked down, noticing a response.

_All is well here. Just outside of Paris, awaiting rendezvous as well. Be careful._

Bella, satisfied with Jasper's current safety, ran back to Felix and Demetri. Felix gave a look of disgust and fascination. "I can smell the bear on your breath. How can you stomach that?"

"It's pretty good. You should try it some time. Do we know which way you want to go?"

Demetri nodded. "We are going to head west, then north. There are several fields that should also provide sufficient cover from any prying eyes, so I would guess we will find our person there. Are you ready?"

Bella nodded. After another couple of hours of walking at a near human pace, Bella smelt it. Vampire. She tensed, and then recognized the scent, her shoulders relaxing.

Tallulah.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Hello all! I am still here! The 3rd Trimester has been absolutely exhausting and any day my little one should arrive. Anyways, I have had this finished for a while with the exception of a couple of lines, so I apologize for the delay. Thank you for all your reviews you are still showering me with and when I finally have my little girl, I fully intend to get right back into this and finish this story asap for you all!

Chapter 28

Jasper watched his Bella begin to duck into a black sedan driven by Dimitri, frowning when he finally turned away from the now retreating vehicle. He was not sure if he should be grateful to know that the guards that were accompanying her did not have special abilities and that she would have the advantage, or if he should be worried about that very fact.

It was hard to know the Volturi's intent exactly. It bothered Jasper to no end that he was not surrounded by known allies. He was going to need to go off of his instincts to determine who to trust in this escapade he now found himself trapped in.

Alec did not say a word, just simply tapped his finger to his watch, looking at Jasper pointedly. Jasper rolled his eyes lightly and nodded, following Alec as he turned his heels in the opposite direction of where Bella had been going.

"No car for us?"

Alec quickened his pace slightly. "The car is around the block. Jane is likely waiting and I don't want a reason to hear her complain, so we better get going."

"Are we driving to France?"

"No, we are taking a train to France."

Jasper raised his eyebrows even though Alec couldn't see that. "Don't trains have a lot of windows? It is looking like it might be a bit sunny later today."

Alec paused as they turned the corner, the waiting car in view. "The Volturi are involved in a number of financial ventures that may prove to be helpful, financing and ensuring that certain contracts are procured. Most European trains are now outfitted with special glass windows that should prevent us from exposing ourselves for who we truly are. It makes it easier than flying in many instances."

Jane looked as sour as ever. "Decided to take a leisurely stroll, brother?"

The irritation from Alec was prevalent. "Just get in the car, Jane. I'll drive. Jasper, you can join me in the passenger side if you want."

Jasper could sense that this was Alec's way of trying to apologize for his sisters behavior. "Thanks."

Jasper ducked into the passenger side, Alec quickly driving through the narrow roads of Volterra. There was a loud sigh from the back. "Are you ever going to open that envelope?"

The blond vampire took a deep breath. He was sure that he could accomplish his mission, but he was not sure if Aro and the others would be pleased at him killing their prize guard in the process. Jasper could feel Alec eying him out of the corner of his eye. Jasper bit his lip hard and then turned around roughly. "Listen, Jane. If you wish to survive this little… trip we are on, I would suggest that you bit your tongue. You will find that I am not intimidated by you or your remarks, nor do I care about your preference in this guard. I have killed others more talented than you for far less, make no doubt about it. If I hear another complaint out of that mouth, I will shut it for you. Do I make myself clear?"

Jane's eyes darkened and a small smirk appeared at her lips. "Is that so?"

Jane began to unleash her fury on Jasper, the pain enveloping him everywhere, his head, his body, and his questionable soul. With every ounce of his concentration, he advised Alec, "Pull over now. Now!"

Alec did as he was told on the country road, and Jasper then unleashed all the pain he felt towards them, enveloping the both of them in the same anguish he felt. Jane screamed, her body crumpling sideways on the back seat, Alec slumped over the drivers wheel, begging Jane to stop immediately. The pain quickly ceased with Jane being incapacitated.

Jasper sat straight up, quicker to recover than the other two. "Don't ever do that again. I was holding back what I can unleash to you, and trust me when I say that I do not need a trigger. Alec, I do apologize that you were involved in the crossfire, so to speak."

Alex, still shaking slightly, put his hands at the wheel. Jasper reached out to see how angered he made him, but he felt none. "It's okay." He turned to his sister, who was still curled up, his voice harsher than what Jasper thought the boy was capable of. "We were given explicit instructions NOT to touch him. Understand? If you do this again, what we just experienced will be nothing compared to what Aro will do to both of us. Dear sister, I am not going to incur the wrath of the brothers just so you can satisfy your God complex. Do we have an understanding?"

Jane shot him a death glare but weekly moved her head in agreement. Satisfied, Alec then turned back to Jasper. "My sister will behave herself the rest of this trip. You have my word."

Jasper wished he knew how good that word was, but it would have to do for now. Jasper was surprised that the brothers gave orders not to touch him and hoped that Felix and Dimitri were given similar orders.

Without saying another word, Jasper opened the Manila envelope to reveal the contents inside.

_Location: _

**Paris, France**

_Mission: _

_It has been reported that a male vampire named Christoph has been creating a newborn army in France and have been slowly attacking various nomads and covens throughout the region as well as beginning to become careless when involving the human population as well._

_It is our belief that that these attacks are not random. We have intelligence that indicates that Christoph is being instructed on where and who to take out, and that they are being rewarded financially and through other means as well. _

_It is your mission to destroy this newborn army and capture Christoph. You are advised to use any means necessary to discover who he is receiving orders from and why. Once that is discovered, should the opportunity present itself, you will take out said leaders and those that are involved. If you should encounter anyone who attempts to prevent you from completing your mission, you are hereby ordered to kill them on the spot, regardless of __**affiliation**__. _

_**Timeframe**__: Upon arrival, you will rendezvous with a contact in two days time on the outskirts of Paris, near the bois de Boulogne. This contact will then assist you in completing your mission._

_It is expected that you report back to Italy no later than 5 days after the new moon. _

Jasper had read the contents out loud and shown a picture that was provided of the vampire in question, pausing for any reaction from Jane or Alec. When there was none, he spoke. "I am assuming the both of you are familiar with the area described?"

Jane snorted lightly. "Of course. You don't spend centuries in Europe without ever visiting Paris. We don't expect you to know the area, of course. We will provide you with maps so you can learn the area sufficiently to complete our task."

Jasper smirked. "Au contraire. Alice Cullen has dragged me every year we were together to Paris to attend the spring and fall fashion shows. I am probably more familiar with the area than you are. I needed something to do while she sat through show after show. Just because I may still hold my southern accent, it would not be wise to mistake me for someone who is uncultured."

He was pleased to note that Jane's mouth opened and closed several times to retort, and then finally shut for good without another comment being said. The rest of the ride to the station was in complete silence, and they loaded onto the train without any further incident.

The train car was nice, and they as Alec indicated they could move freely about the train without worrying about the sun that was now shining brightly outside. Jasper found a secluded spot near the dining car and pulled out the mission yet again, to contemplate who this Christoph was that they were now effectively hunting.

He stared down at the color picture of the brown haired vampire that was provided. There were a few things that he could gleam off of the picture, which would hopefully make things easier. Christoph was thin, almost gaunt in nature, his cheekbones protruding from his face almost comically. Jasper could tell that Christoph was most likely Eastern European in his human life, although he could not be one hundred percent positive.

But it wasn't the physical face that told him a lot. Instead, it was the facial expression in the picture that he wore that told him a lot. Christoph gave off an air of superiority and confidence in that one pose strikingly similar to the one that Maria always wore. While most vampires had an ego, not even Jane wore this expression. It was on the verge of madness in Jasper's opinion and it would make Christoph dangerous and unpredictable.

Jasper next pondered what kind of financial funding he was receiving? The picture revealed that too. His clothes were well tailored in this picture; clearly he was not just simply stealing clothing from his victims once he was done with their bodies. The shoes were fine leather, the kind that Edward often preferred to wear. Someone was funding this vampire very well. Jasper was guessing that the newborns were not simply staying at some compound on the farm, similar to how Maria had them in the mid-nineteenth century. Instead, he pictured that this vampire was used to the finer things, and would not willingly hide in squalor, choosing instead to live the high life, at the very least with himself and some his upper attendants in the ranks.

Jasper just was still stuck on the motives behind it all. It could simply be money for the vampire, but Jasper was not completely positive that was the case. Greed, power, a love for violence could all be viable options as well.

Jasper finally grew bored and made his way back to the train cabin that was set aside for them. Alec and Jane both lay stretched out on opposite beds, each reading a book. Alec sat up at Jaspers entrance. "Come up with a plan yet?"

"When we there, we will do a quick perimeter check of the area, then I would like us to check into a hotel where we can research where the killings have specifically taken place, making sure there is not some sort of patterns to the human kills. Once we do that, we can meet up with our point of contact. Any idea who that might be?"

Jane shook her head. "No. The Volturi have a very extensive network."

Jasper rubbed his temple. "So how does the Volturi identify this point of contact?"

Alec chimed in. "In the debriefing, there should be a word in bold italics. That vampire will use that word in conversation with us. It is set at their time table, not ours."

Jasper hid his scowl. It was well known that he did not like variables nor did he like being subject to others whims He had enough of that for one existence with Maria. It was true that in his military life and during the vampire wars he had become accustomed to them, but he did his best to eliminate them.

The next day was spent doing just what Jasper suggested. With the exception of a slipped snide comment here and there, Jane was almost bearable. Jasper found that Alec was the most helpful in their research. Alec apparently spent quite a bit of time around computers and effective research techniques.

He received a text from Peter letting him know that everything was normal in Italy, and now he was waiting to hear from Bella. Over a full day had passed, and he was trying not to be anxious. When he finally did receive her text, it was with great relief that she responded that all was well.

Now he just needed to wait for their POC so they could complete this mission.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello everyone! Well, my little girl is here and she is perfect. I love her so much! I know it has been months, but life was much crazier than I thought it would be with two kids! Thank you everyone for the well wishes and the reviews on the last chapter. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**Chapter 29 **

The wind and snow whirled around Bella almost as fast as her mind was racing. She was not sure what to make of their assumed point of contact. Of all people she was expecting, Tallulah was surely close to the bottom of the list. Bella was conflicted; there was some comfort to see a familiar face, but at the same time, it was disconcerting.

She stepped cautiously towards her recent acquaintance, attempting to mask any surprise at Tallulah being there in Siberia.

Tallulah, as before, was clearly expecting Bella and bowed her head gently in her direction before acknowledging Demetri and Felix. "Bella, I must admit, I am pleased to see you here."

Felix's arm shot out, stopping Bella from walking towards Tallulah any further. "Wait. State your intentions. Now."

Bella realized that there was a possibility that Felix and Demetri did not know Tallulah. Still, she was the only vampire within a hundred miles; she was sure and hence most likely their point of contract. But a part of her was glad that Felix and Demetri were taking their orders very seriously and would not trust her till she said the word that would prove she is part of this task. It meant that there was more of a chance that this would all go well and she would soon be on her way back home to Jasper.

Tallulah rolled her eyes lightly. "Caius will be pleased to you taking your orders seriously. As you are well aware Felix, I do have a direct _affiliation_ with the Volturi. Is that enough or would you prefer that I show you my orders?"

Felix and Demetri relaxed at the use of the code word. "Tallulah, while it does please me to see you on this mission, it would not be the first time that we were double crossed by a former associate so caution must be taken."

"I understand, but really, what vampire is going to randomly be out in the middle of Siberia for any other reason? This is not exactly a vacation destination."

"Stranger things have happened." Felix retorted, relaxing his hold on Bella. He looked between Bella and the contact, his expression thoughtful. "So how is it that you know our Bella?"

"Simple." She responded, her eyes firmly planted on the other female vampire. "I had a vision of her. Aro asked me to look out for Bella a week ago. My vision showed several different outcomes. I was just pleased to see that she agreed to assist the Volturi as it was the most favorable outcome for her."

Bella was aware that Tallulah was asking her to keep quiet, but she was interested to know why Tallulah was lying. The timeframe that Tallulah gave Felix for her vision was obviously incorrect, although he appeared to be unaware of that fact. Bella made a mental note to confront the Quileute vampire about this later when there was an opportunity to be more discreet.

Felix continued with his discussion. "What did the vision entail exactly?"

"It would take far too long to go into. Time we simply do not have. The wolves will be on the move shortly; I have seen them preparing to leave, which means they will be leaving again within the next three to four days. They appear to be awaiting final orders."

Demetri, who had been eying the surrounding territory, turned to face her quickly. "The full moon just passed only a few days ago. Why would they be planning a move when they are at their weakest?"

The raven haired vampire nodded. "Yes. I won't deny that it is perplexing to me as well."

Felix shifted his stance. "Something doesn't sit right regarding this. Are they aware of your presence?"

"No. I have stayed far enough south to risk exposure. However, it will be harder with the scent of multiple vampires in the area now. The next few days will be especially difficult if we try to move north."

Demetri spoke up again. "Perhaps it would be best to set up camp here then, stay out of their way for now. We need to devise a plan and find out what else you know. Felix, are you in agreement?" Felix nodded his head once. "Good. Come with me. I would like to patrol the perimeter of these woods since I am the most familiar with the territory. Bella, Tallulah- if you would set up camp in the meantime, we can discuss specifics upon our return."

Bella agreed, glad to be getting some time alone with Tallulah. Demetri and Felix took off, northbound, and when they were finally out of ear's reach, Bella turned to the Quileute vampire. "Why did you lie?"

Tallulah grabbed one of the bags that held the tent and started dismantling it. "I did not lie."

"We met several weeks ago."

"We did. But Aro did ask me to look out for you and the other Cullens in a vision a week ago. I had just already had the visions of you. It was a mere elimination of fact."

Bella began unpacking the supplies, watching Tallulah cautiously as she set up the large tent. "So, is this what you meant when you advised that our paths would cross again?"

Tallulah swiftly began to fill the now erected tent with supplies. "It was one of the paths I had seen your existence go the direction in. I wasn't positive though that this would be the option you chose. I am pleased to see it was."

"So, you are aware then…" Bella trailed off.

"I am aware of a lot of things, child. I am aware that you choose not to expose my people. I am aware that you have again made contact with the Cullens. I am also aware that you and Jasper have finally mated. I am aware of quite a few different things."

"You knew about Jasper and I?"

"Of course I did. In every vision I had of you, no matter the path chosen, Jasper was always there, near you in some capacity, even if you both denied your feelings for the other."

Bella was amazed. "Why did you not say anything before?"

As it is, even with the path you have chosen, there are always various outcomes, always different directions that your life can go. You have not decided upon everything, so your future to me, while more concrete, is not set in stone. I think I know what will happen based on my limited exposure to you, but I cannot be one hundred percent positive."

"And the Cullens? What of them?"

"I only see them as it pertains to you. In some visions, you stay with them, integrating back into their world. In others, you go on your own."

"What causes me to go on my own? And is that own, as in by myself, or with Jasper?"

Tallulah stuck up her hand at that point. "Enough. I have told you plenty already. As I have advised you before, I cannot even see _every_ outcome; there are just too many variables. By telling you more, I may set you on a path you were not meant to go on."

Bella thought this very hypocritical of her. Tallulah obviously had no problem getting involved to save her people and interfering with Bella's "path" several weeks back, so long as it benefited her.

Bella wanted to protest, but she could tell that the vampire was only willing to reveal what she wanted to reveal. "Fine. But let me ask you this, why are you helping the Volturi? You are fiercely protective of the werewolves. This is exposing them."

Tallulah raised an eyebrow. "Ah, you need to not make assumptions. You see, Aro and I have had an agreement for decades now."

"What sort of agreement?" Bella was truly perplexed as to why she would have come to her and Jasper if the Volturi were already aware of the existence of the werewolves.

"Aro is very much aware of the existence of my people and their abilities. What you need to understand is that Quileute are shape shifters, not truly werewolves. That is a very important distinguishment, and one that my own people do not fully comprehend. Shape shifters can change at anytime, whereas werewolves are bound by the lunar cycle.

My ability is extremely useful as you can imagine; Aro withholds certain information regarding my tribe to the other brothers, and I in turn, help him. Why else was the Quileute not exposed when you went to Italy with Alice? Edward and Alice both touched Aro, both had already exposed the tribe unwillingly via their memories and recollection, even if it wasn't what Aro was looking for initially. It is a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"But don't you care what happens to these people?" Despite the fact they were attacking vampires and would willingly kill Bella if given the opportunity, she still felt it was wrong what they were doing.

Tallulah stared at Bella and Bella saw Tallulah for the vampire that she truly was. "No. They are nothing more than a food source and now a possible endangerment to our kind. I feel a responsibility to my people only; these… werewolves-" she said the word as if she had tasted something horrid, "hold no blood ties to me and even if they were not attacking vampires, I would not care if they lived or died."

Bella was shocked that Tallulah was truly indifferent about their lives. She thought that perhaps she was different; that perhaps the imprint would have caused her to be more tolerant towards the human race, that some level of compassion remained. It saddened her to know that this was not the case.

"Who was it that you were afraid of discovering your disappearance then at Jaspers home? You did leave in a rush."

"I was working on another mission for the Volturi, one that Caius was deeply involved in. I left everything once I had the vision of you, risking my possible exposure, but deciding that the benefit outweighed the overall risk."

"Was it?"

"Time will tell." Was the cryptic reply.

Bella put away the last few items in the tent. She decided to pry for a little more information. "And what of Jasper? Will he be okay on his mission?"

Tallulah ignored her question and sat closer to her, in a quieter voice. "Bella, you are not meant to know everything. This is a burden that people like myself, and your friend Alice, have to endure. There is the constant weighing on what to reveal, and what to keep to myself." She paused for a moment, obviously mulling something over. Bella was surprised by the softness of her voice. "Although I choose not to tell you everything, I think that I should prepare you for what lies ahead."

Bella's stomach twisted in a knot. _Please not something bad about Jasper. Please._

Tallulah continued. "There is not much time I'm afraid and I should have warned you once we were alone."

"Warn me of what?" Bella was desperately trying to hold a brave face.

"If your future is the one I suspect it is, it is not just Demetri, Felix, myself, and you that is in on this mission. Very shortly we will be joined by another…" Tallulah stiffened. "He is here already it seems."

Bella turned in the direction that Tallulah was now looking in. She didn't need to however; she knew instantly whose face would be there to greet her. It filled her with excitement and trepidation. There he stood, a ways off, looking the same as always, standing on the outskirts of the forest, staring at her. "Edward?"

"Hello, my love."

Jasper walked the perimeter of the park again, his frustration mounting. It was obnoxious that they were dependent upon another to complete a mission. If Maria had operated that way, the south would have surely fallen out of her grasp much sooner than it inevitably did. However, the Volturi had been around for centuries, and while he did not like their methodologies, it appeared to work for them.

He unclenched his jaw, and lightly kicked at a branch on the ground since there was nothing else really to do. Jasper began to wonder what Bella was doing that very moment, his stomach heavy like a lead weight lodged in the belly. He reassured himself that Bella was a smart vampire, albeit that she did tend to be rash at times. Taking off at airports to go willingly to her death, jumping off insane cliffs that no normal human should survive, cutting herself open to protect those she loved.

He was not helping the situation. Jasper kicked a rock. It was more like a small boulder really, sending it hurling through the air, waiting for the gratifying loud thud to comfort him from his worrying about Bella. But to his surprise, the sound of breaking granite never reached his ears.

Jasper immediately chastised himself for not remaining vigilant and stood very still; looking for any sign that something was amiss. He scanned the trees and opened all his senses to see if he felt anything out of the ordinary. At first he felt nothing. But then a faint familiar scent wafted through the air, along with an emotional heaviness that he was not expecting. It began to press down greater on him and Jasper found himself still as stone, his eyes glued to the furthest corner of the park.

She moved at a slow pace, the rock Jasper kicked in her hands, her eyes trained on his as she stepped closer. After an agonizingly long minute, the vampire stopped, pausing to drop the boulder at Jasper's feet with a gentle thud. She looked up at him expectantly with that familiar soft smile she so often wore.

Jasper swallowed deeply as Alice walked back into his life.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the congrats on the birth of my little girl and thank you for still sticking with one even though it taken me a little while to get back in my writing grove after she was born. You guys are too sweet and without further ado, Chapter 30.**

Bella felt herself sitting down, her eyes unable to move away from the man that walked towards her. It surprised her how quickly the rest of the world fell away, her attention purely on Edward. The soft impact of the soles of Edward's shoes against the newly fallen snow got louder and louder with each step he took closer to her. She took a deep breath.

She barely heard Tallulah excuse herself, advising that she needed to hunt and that she would not be back until daybreak. Bella knew that in reality that she was off to find Felix and Dimitri, and advise them the latest development and ensure that they were not disturbed. She appreciated that; there was much that needed to be said, many emotions that needed to be dealt with.

Edward was the same of course, his hair still a fashionable mess, his attire expensive and of the finest cut. Bella's heart did a small flip at seeing him; it was not prepared for him to suddenly arrive out of nowhere. No, Bella had always assumed that she would have time to prepare for this meeting after the mission was over. She had hoped that she would have the perfect thing to say to begin healing the exposed wounds.

But there were no words that came to her as Edward walked over and placed his hands on either side of his body, gingerly sitting on the edge of the wooden bench they now shared. He turned to Bella. "I know this is surprising and overwhelming. For both of us. "

Bella tried to rein in all the emotion that she felt at seeing her husband, or rather, former husband in front of her after all these months. It was hard keeping them from spiraling out of control. She was just glad that Jasper was not there to being subjected to them.

Jasper. Oh God. If Edward was here…was he currently in the process of seeing Alice again? Her stomach flipped yet again and she was not sure if her stomach was churning more at the anxiety of Alice being with Jasper, or at the presence of the vampire in front of her. "Overwhelming is good word. What-" she paused, determined to compose herself better. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to assist."

"Did the Volturi force you to come here?"

"I was given the option of supporting them with a task or not gaining back my real memories." Edward replied smoothly, but his voice clearly bitter. "So I chose the prior."

Bella was furious at the Volturi for playing their entire family. She and Jasper should have figured that they would want to take advantage of their situation and use Edward and Alice as well. "What about Alice?"

"Alice?"

Bella nodded, choking slightly on her next words. "Yes. Alice. _Your… wife. _Was she given the same ultimatum?" She knew the answer already, but needed to have her fears confirmed.

She could not read the look that passed on Edwards face. "Yes. She was sent on a different mission in France to assist with the eradication of a set of newborns."

Her fear was confirmed. "With Jasper."

Edward's beautiful features soured. "They did not confirm that with me, but I had assumed that was the case given his prior experience."

They were both quiet for a minute. It wasn't uncomfortable; their moments of silence never had been. However, it was different. She just was not sure exactly how. Bella knew Edward well enough to know that he was most likely pondering over Alice being back in Jaspers company. What Edward could not have known is that she was contemplating the very same thing. How was Jasper handling it all? Now that they were both back in their lives again, how would this ultimately impact them? When she had a spare moment, she was going to need to text him.

"Did you know I would be here?"

The bronze haired vampire hesitantly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was a familiar action, one that he had done a thousand times over the course of their relationship. "Yes. All I knew is I was meeting at a rendezvous point with a vampire named Tallulah and that you would be there. For that, I was glad. I needed to see you alone. There is a lot that needs to be said between us. I didn't want anyone else intruding. Our relationship at least deserves that."

Bella smiled a little at him. He was different. He was her Edward, and yet, he wasn't. His face held the concern it had for her as it had all those years of them being together; but his eyes were unsure of her and his body was a little too rigid to be comfortable in her presence. Even though she had found the love of her life with Jasper, it saddened her to think that her Edward might be gone forever. "Yeah. I guess there is. How have you been?"

The question sounded so trite the moment it fell from her lips but she knew the weight that the question carried.

"That is a rather loaded question. The past day has turned my world upside down."

She just nodded. Bella understood. It was only a few months ago that she was in the same predicament. "What do you remember?"

Edward's eyes were intense. "Everything."

"Both sets?" she asked quietly. She already knew the answer but somehow had hoped that he was spared from the same fate as the rest of the Cullens.

"Both."

Bella wanted to weep for him. She reached out, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. "I'm sorry you have to endure that."

"Bella, I am the one that should be sorry. This was not fair to you or Jasper."

"It was not fair to anyone. Don't you dare take this upon yourself, Edward Cullen. You do that too often."

"But what you had to see… I need to explain so you understand. All those months that we were apart…"

Bella knew he wanted to beg her forgiveness, wanted to explain him and Alice, and wanted to explain that he was unfaithful to her. She was not ready to hear about the nature of their relationship in that manner. She did not know if she ever would be, even if she had moved on.

"No. You don't need to explain. Edward, I am quite aware of the nature of your relationship with her."

This Edward that sat next to her now looked ashamed but did not say another word.

Bella sighed. Even if Jasper had not been her mate, she realized that she and Edward were worlds apart now. "Perhaps this is all for the best anyways."

"I don't see how having our memories tampered with could be for the best."

"I just mean that maybe you and Alice…"

Edward's face hardened, a rare occurrence, at least when she was with him. "Those were tampered memories."

She stared at the icy tundra underneath her feet. "That doesn't mean that maybe those feelings are not real or maybe it did just bring to light feelings you have had for her all along. I couldn't blame you really."

"Bella-"

She continued. "The past few months have changed both of us, Edward. You are never going to be the same. I am never going to be the same. I saw you and Alice and it practically killed me at first, but then after time the pain became more bearable and I came to terms with what happened …"

Edward chose to lean in at that moment; his body almost touching hers, his forehead resting against hers. His index finger pressed firmly against her lips, requesting her to stop talking. Bella took an unneeded breath. It reminded her of the so many times they were alone together, sharing an intimate moment wrapped up in each other's world. She closed her eyes.

For one brief moment, she wanted to pretend that this was Edward and Bella, the way they used to be. That this was Edward and Bella on their honeymoon, before the inevitable occurred where even if they had not had their memories changed, she would eventually found her way into Jasper's loving arms. She wanted that one memory of the two of them before she went forward with the rest of her life. So she closed her eyes, knowing that if she looked into his, that she would see the truth.

This wasn't her same Edward; this was an Edward that had been changed, whose memories warred with each other, between love for her and distrust. This was an Edward that was now jaded, and would never fully trust her again. But it was more than that.

If she opened her eyes, he would now see her truth, the one that she had been trying to tell him. That she had changed as well; she was scarred. There was an emotional battlefield that she had fought for the past eight months that left her wounded, ensuring that no one, save Jasper, could fix.

Edward's hand caressed Bella's cheek. His hand was smooth as she remembered, soft and gentle with its touch. It was so achingly familiar and soothing, she couldn't help but breath in his scent, take him all in. His thumb traced along her lower lip as he had done so many times in the past; her mouth instinctively parted slightly at the touch, her tongue darting out slightly, tasting the saltiness of his skin.

Edward's melodic voice was soft. "We could start over again Love. I know things have changed, I know it is going to take time. But I am just asking for a chance, I am asking for forgiveness."

Bella swallowed deeply as he placed his lips to her forehead. Keeping her eyes closed, she whispered. "I already told you, there is nothing to forgive. This was not your fault."

His hand cupped her cheek and she could feel his eyes penetrating into her. "Regardless, there is much to atone for."

As his fingers played with her jaw line, she continued to allow herself the luxury of thinking back to a year ago, when it was just the two of them. There had been so many laughs, so many smiles that were exchanged just between the both of them. They were as happy as any newlywed couple could be.

She realized through now hooded eyes, that Edward was comfort, he was familiarity. She did love him, she would always love him. But she did not wish that she could go back, she did not want to return from where she was now.

Bella was so lost in her thoughts at understanding the her feelings for Jasper were so much stronger than for Edward that she hardly registered his lips on her neck, his fingers pulling down her turtleneck to allow for better access, and his body freezing as he saw what she had unintentionally been hiding.

He pulled away abruptly, his tone colder. "I see things really have changed. You are marked."

It wasn't a question. She pulled up her turtleneck. "Yes. I tried to tell you."

Edwards look was back to being a cross of her Edward and the Edward of recent. "You did not try very hard. Please tell me it isn't my brother."

"I'm sorry." She reached out for his hand, which Edward denied her. "Jasper-"

"I knew it. I somehow always knew I would never be able to trust him around you! Even as a human, there was something that always lurked in the back of my mind, something that worried me more than his bloodlust. "

"Edward-"

"Don't! You allowed him to mark you. You are my wife. Those vows should mean something."

Bella found her voice. "Edward, we are not married anymore. The Volturi made sure of that. According to the law, the title now belongs to Alice, who I know for a fact you know in the biblical sense as well. I did not give in to my feelings for Jasper until I thought that there was no chance of getting you back. I thought my last chance had slipped through my hands. Don't you dare try to lay a guilt trip on me. You have no idea the personal hell Jasper and I went through as a result of this. We lost everything. We lost our home, our families, and our loves. We only had each other to rely on."

"And I see you took full advantage of that."

"I had no idea that Jasper was my mate! When I was with you, I was loyal to you and to you only. You are well aware of that Edward. And Jasper was faithful to Alice. But once we got to know each other, I discovered feelings I did not know existed. And I will now be devoted to Jasper. As much as it pains me to hurt you, my loyalties are now lying with him. You never marked me, you never wanted to mark me. Doesn't that say something, Edward?"

"You were perfect as you were."

It was a typical response from him. Always putting Bella up on a pedestal where she did not belong. She decided to use a different approach. "Edward, what about Alice? Those feelings did not simply disappear."

"Those are manufactured. They were fed to us; those memories aren't real."

"Are they? Out of everyone in the house, Alice and you have always been the closest. I always was a little jealous because it seemed that both of you were closer than you and I or Alice and Jasper even at times. Isn't it possible…"

Edward looked her in the eye. "We knew each other for decades, Bella. We were always close. But we would have recognized those feelings long ago. What I feel towards her now isn't real."

Bella put a hand on his arm. "But it is now. For better or for worse, you will always remember those feelings for her. You will always be drawn to her as your mate. Did you mark her Edward?"

Edward looked away. Bella prompted him again. "Edward, did you mark her?"

"It is private, Bella."

That was all the confirmation she needed. "You did."

"It is certainly not anywhere as obvious as where Jasper chose to mark you."

Bella could not deny that a small part of her was jealous that Alice was so intimate with him, but she was mostly relieved. There was an opportunity for him to be happy. "But see? Even if you think that your feelings are manufactured for her, you still marked her as a mate. You knew through instinct that we are not mates, just as Jasper knew that he did not want to mark her either. Maybe your subconscious knows that the both of you are meant to be and that is why you marked her."

"No. My fake memories, my fake emotions, my fake life told me I should mark her. Nothing more!" Edward pushed a chair down in the tent out of frustration. She could see both sides of him warring with each other, each personality trying to win out. She pushed further.

"You restrain. You deny yourself. You have always denied yourself fancying to play the martyr, Edward! Stop it for once and just admit that you have feelings still for Alice already. Let's not ignore the elephant in the room."

Edward walked around her. "I would not say that was the elephant, Bella." He paused for a minute, taking several deep breaths with his eyes closed. When he opened them, his demeanor was calmer, more like the Edward she knew but still a hybrid. "Anyways, before we left Alice and I had a very brief discussion and agreed that we should not be continuing a relationship."

Bella's stomach turned over yet again at this. If Alice was with Jasper…. no. She needed to focus on this at the moment. She trusted Jasper and this was important too. "So did you think that you could just walk in here and begin our relationship again?"

"I knew it was going to be difficult to separate my new feelings and set them aside, but I was willing to try to make this work. To make us work, Bella. As to your 'declarations' that we are not married anymore, you know better than I do that that was only a piece of paper Bella. After all, weren't you the one who kept insisting that we did not need to get married to begin with? But in your heart, you knew you were still married and yet you cheated. In my heart and head, I had no idea I was ever married and the second it was revealed to me, Alice and I both cut ties with each other."

She wished that she could shed tears. "But don't you see, Edward? You don't really want me. You are trying to make this work because you feel you are obligated to."

Edward walked over to her and placed his hands on both sides of her cheeks. "Love, trust me when I say I still want you. Even despite this recent development between you and Jasper, I still want you. Remember that night in Austria were we holed up in the hayloft of an abandoned barn? "

She did remember. It was a very romantic night. There was a major downpour that neither one of them expected, and they were miles from anywhere. Even moving at vampiric speed, they were soaked. They found a small barn in a field and decided to wait out the storm there. The rain pounded heavily on the tin roof and Bella couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Edward's perfectly messy hair temporarily ruined. That led to Edward chasing her and once he caught her, well, he had punished her in the most romantic and delightful ways. Bella and Edward made love for hours that night, and she swore yet again her undying love for the vampire that now stood before her.

"I told you that night that I would always love you and I would never let you go. Never. A mark isn't going to change that for me, Bella."

Bella turned towards the tent opening, staring into the wilderness. "Edward, you know what that mark means. It means that I am Jasper's mate."

Edward walked into her view again. "Yes. It means your Jasper's mate. But there are cases; albeit rare in occurrence, but cases nonetheless where one vampire mates with another but the recipient of the mark does not return that level of feeling. Don't you see, Bella?"

"What am I supposed to see?"

"That you have just gotten swept up in this all. You and Jasper were alone, abandoned, with no one to turn to but each other. You are not necessarily his mate."

"Edward, I am his mate."

"Bella, give me a chance to prove you wrong."

"I don't need a chance."

"But-" Edward tried to interject.

"No buts. I need you to understand this." Bella grabbed his hand, pulling Edward to her. She softened her voice, clasping the other hand with his as well. She looked in Edwards eyes. There was a time not so long ago she would have done anything for him when he looked at her the way he was staring at her now. "I am so relieved that you have your memories back. The thought of you not remembering me... not remembering us? Everything we have been through together? That was killing me. I do love you. I will always love you."

"And I love you, Bella." His voice was so sincere, Bella's heart almost broke in two.

She squeezed his hand. "But that weekend I went away and your memories were altered, it changed everything. It took me a long time to come to the realization that nothing would ever be the same. As much as I wanted my Edward back, it was not going to happen."

"I can be that Edward."

Tears welled in her eyes. "No, Edward. You can't. It would be selfish of me to expect you to be. You have two sets of memories now. You have two people you love. You remember loving me, and you remember loving Alice. Each set of memories is as real as the next. You are unfairly now burdened with both, and you now need to find an in between that will work for you. Don't you see? Even if I had not fallen for Jasper, even if I was still solely in love with you, the dynamic of our relationship is changed forever."

Edward grasped her tighter. "So it is changed. So we are both different. You're right. I am struggling with all of this. I am struggling with knowing that I cheated on my wife, that I ruined the future that we had."

"You didn't ruin our future. It was never meant to be."

"You have to forgive me, love. I am having a hard time believing that."

Bella removed her hand from him and pulled down her turtleneck, revealing where Jasper bit her once more. Edward looked away from it with a grimace and revulsion, as if it was poisonous. She felt bad, but she needed Edward to understand that he would never be back in her life romantically. "This mark is Jasper's. I wanted this mark, Edward. I felt completed when he gave it to me. It's not because your memories were altered or that I was alone for months with Jasper that I fell into his arms. It may have accelerated what was going to happen, but it was going to happen no matter what. Maybe it would have been a year from now, maybe a century. Who knows? But Jasper and I would have eventually found our way to each other, realized what we were meant to be.

I don't want to hurt you. None of this is your fault, you are just a victim of circumstance. But we cannot be. Edward, I know one hundred percent in my heart that Jasper is mine. He may have marked me," she tipped Edwards chin towards her with her finger so he was looking her in the eye once more, "but I also marked him. I wanted to mark him, show the world that Jasper was not to be touched by anyone but me. I've never wanted to do that you, even in our most passionate of nights together. Even in that evening in that hayloft in Austria. I didn't want to bite you because I knew, deep down, that you were not my soul mate. I'm sorry."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Happy Holidays! Well, sorry about the delay, I have written this chapter multiple ways over the past few weeks and then tossed them because I wanted to portray Alice and Jasper correctly. I kind of feel like Alice could have reacted so many different ways in this chapter and I could not quite choose which; anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 31**

"Alice?" Jasper could barely believe that she was here, in the flesh in front of him. If he judged her just by the look on her face, she appeared lighthearted, almost perky even, as her soft smile turned into her signature playful look that she reserved just for him.

"It's me."

It was a simple response, but one that made Jasper's heart weep for joy. Because for the first time, Jasper had actual physical proof that perhaps the Alice he knew and loved wasn't completely lost to him forever.

He spread his arms up wide, Alice ran into them, wrapping her small frame around his. Jasper squeezed her tightly, spinning the tiny vampire around in a circle as he so often did in years past, Alice's musical laughter filling the air.

He set her down lightly, her feet softly touching the ground. They did not say anything for a few minutes, instead Jasper just enjoyed the feel of Alice being in his arms again, immersing himself in the happy emotions that Alice was projecting. He breathed deeply into her hair one last time and with a sigh, Jasper stepped an arm's length away from the raven haired woman.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Alice." Jasper sat down on a nearby bench and indicated for her to do the same.

Her big all knowing doe eyes stared at him and her hands began fidgeting slightly. Jasper recognized that Alice, like him, although happy, was unsure in the other's company. Nevertheless, Alice saddled up next to him, her body almost touching his. She nudged him slightly with her elbow. "How have you been Jazzy?"

Jasper did not respond at first; he was too busy trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind as his brain processed what was happening. His Alice, the woman he dedicated his life to for over half a century, was back now sitting next to him.

He finally realized that he had been quiet far too long in his thoughts and he needed to tread this question carefully, at least for now. "Overall, I've been alright. What are you doing here?"

She smiled bigger. "Jas, I would think that was fairly obvious."

He couldn't help but return her infectious smile at least a little. "Well Ma'am, I guess that it is. But I would like you to confirm it if you would."

Alice rolled her eyes. "That's my Jasper, always following protocol. Fine. The code word you are looking for I believe is _Affiliation. _Happy now? I am your contact."

"Thank you."

It made sense to Jasper why the Volturi would want involve her in this mission. Alice could see the future and would prove most useful in eradicating this pack of newborns. He could not fault the Italians in that line of thinking. However, they have now put the two most important women in Jasper's life in the way of danger and he could feel his fury mounting. If anything should happen to either one of them, there will be hell to pay in Volterra.

Jasper took a deep breath and redirected his anger. It wasn't going to be helpful at all at this point to stay angry; instead he turned his thoughts to the woman next to him. "How are you?"

While Alice's smile never wavered, he could feel sadness and confusion creeping through the emotional barricade that she had set up for herself. "Be honest, Alice."

"Good. Okay. Terrible." She laughed at her own answer. "I'm happy to see you. The past few days have been hard. It's not exactly easy learning that the past few months were a lie. How I reacted to you when you came to us after our memories were altered… it was awful. I threatened you! You of all people. Although I could see your desperation and I believed that you thought you were telling the truth, I still stuck to my guns and essentially we banished you. I am having a hard time dealing with the fact I did that to you and Bella."

"I don't blame you."

Alice grazed her hand against his cheek. "I know you don't, Jazzy. But the guilt is always going to be there."

Jasper closed his eyes for a moment and focused a sense of serenity her way.

"Don't Jasper. I need to feel this guilt. At least for now. Okay?"

He reined his emotion in. "Better?"

"Honestly? No. But thank you. I am so sorry for everything that I did to you during those months. I should have known, I should have seen that vampire who did this coming. But everything appeared normal to me. I remember when you and Bella left for the weekend to explore colleges, I saw you both coming back, happy and considerably closer. And I saw the four of us going to the mall that week to make up for your missing our shopping trip. Which you both still owe me." She eyed his clothes. "I see the past few months have not been kind to your wardrobe. Really Jasper, corduroy? I don't even want to _know_ what Bella is wearing again. How is she by the way?"

The question caught Jasper off guard. He was expecting Alice to know how Bella was and he had assumed that she was aware of change in status between Bella and himself. But as he searched through her emotions, he found no jealously, no anger, not even understanding. Instead, he felt immense curiosity and he realized that she most likely did not have a clue. Jasper tried to think how to best respond. He went to his go to response with Alice when he was trying to navigate murky waters. This definitely fell under the category of murky waters. "You tell me, Alice."

The edges of her mouth frowned slightly. "I wish I could."

His eyebrows raised high. He did not know why he did not consider that a possibility before. "Bella and her shield?"

Alice shrugged. "Possibly. I didn't look for you after a certain point in the past few months because it was intermittent at best and now, I am having a hard time seeing your future all together. The small glimpses of the future I do see involving you, doesn't quite make sense, and I am not sure what to make of it."

Jasper couldn't help but ask. "What are you seeing exactly?"

Alice's face scrunched up. "I saw your house. You know, the one that you renovated back about a decade before I met you?"

Jasper nodded.

"You and Bella are there, walking through the garden talking to one another." The petite vampire cocked her head. "Is that where you stayed the past few months?"

"Yes, Peter and Charlotte had just arrived there, so we stayed with them."

"I'm glad their memories were not altered. At least you had someone. Are they well?"

"They are good. They are in Italy as well. Did you see them at all?"

"No. Edward and I were kept in seclusion. I did not see anyone in the castle except for who the Volturi wanted me to see."

That was not surprising. "What else did you see in your visions?"

"I saw you at our house in Minnesota, you and Edward were cordial to each other, but rather cold at the same time. I guess that is understandable… given the circumstances."

He knew that she was in reference to the relationship that Edward and her maintained during the past few months. He wondered though if the frosty reception would have more to do with when he discovered the nature of the relationship between himself and his former wife.

"And then I saw you and I together. I am not sure where it was, but it was night and I hear Bella yelling out for you in the distance."

"Is that all?"

Alice scrunched up her face. "Yes. They were just quick imprints almost; nothing that I could discern anything from and I don't even think they are in the right order."

She rubbed her face in frustration and then replaced the frown she was currently wearing with a plastered on smile. "Ugh. I'm sorry. The past few days have been rough on me, Jasper. I don't quite feel like myself right now. Between finding out your life is lie and my talents going all wonky on me, I feel almost worn down. Me, the eternal energizer bunny."

"I'm sorry, Alice." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave a tight squeeze.

Her smile turned genuine again. "The good news is, at least I have you back in my life, Jazzy. With all the craziness, you have always been my constant."

She raised her hand to graze his cheek, looking him straight in the eye. "You never gave up on me. All these months, all the awful things I said, we did, and yet you never gave up. I will never be able to express how much that means to me Jazzy. How much you mean to me."

Her fingers moved lower, against his shoulders, finally resting on his biceps. He closed his eyes for a moment, centering himself. He could feel Alice's longing and did not want it influencing him and doing something he would regret later. He instead chose to manipulate Alice with his emotions, forcing her to feel more serene indifference.

He could feel Alice stiffen slightly and she looked up at him with a knowing look. "Don't do that, Jasper."

"I'm sorry." He pulled back a little so she would not feel the effects so dramatically. "But I-"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." She cut him off before he could explain himself. "I wouldn't necessarily be willing to start where we left off if I was in your position either."

"Alice, it is more complicated than that." He couldn't lie to her or keep the truth from her.

"I know. What happened between Edward and I over these past few months, it complicates things. There are still feelings I am trying to resolve within myself, trying to come to terms with. But I want to make things work with us, Jazz. I want to fix this, no matter how long it takes."

"It's not that easy, Alice."

"Don't you think I know that?" She ran her hands through her hair in frustration and sighed. A very uncharacteristic move for her, he noted. "But I am willing to try if you are."

Jasper stood up, away from her, staring off into the distance, instinctively towards the east. Somewhere, thousands of miles away in that direction was Bella. His heart ached. "I… can't."

Alice stood up as well her tiny hands balled into fists. "You can't? Just like that? You decide that you want to throw everything we had away?"

"Alice, you know I am not throwing it away just like that."

"Well then, what Jasper? You were happy to see me. I know you were! Why won't you give us a chance? I know that this is screwed up and I know that it was not easy seeing Edward and I together like that. I am sorry. I am so so sorry, Jazz. You have no idea how much I wish I had predicted that Vampire showing up and being able to prevent the following events. But I didn't, and I can't erase the past. Just give us a chance. Please."

Her voice had started off in a loud crescendo and ended as no more than a sobbing plea. Jasper did not respond at first, instead choosing to wrap his arms around her once more, rubbing her back until her shaking body slowly stilled. She sniffled. "We were good. Weren't we Jazz?"

"We were, Al." Memories flooded his mind of all the wonderful times they had spent together. She pieced him together when no one else could, she believed in his strength when he thought he had none.

"Then what is it?" Her voice sounded so small. He couldn't bear to hurt her, but she needed to know the truth.

"Life has ways of setting us on the right path. Isn't that what you used to always tell me?" She nodded. "That fate has the ultimate say and that what is meant to happen will eventually happen."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

He did not mince words. "Alice, I fell in love. I met my mate."

Jasper could practically feel her heart constricting. Her eyes welled up and she choked on her words. "No."

"I'm sorry. More than you will ever know."

The vampire began to shake her head back and forth as she usually did when she was dealing with a particularly hard vision. "This can't be happening. We were going to reunite and it was going to all be okay." She paused, and Jasper could see her thinking, sifting through various memories and thoughts. "Oh my God."

Alice's eyes lit up with knowledge and her accusatory gaze practically pierced right through him. "It's Bella! You have fallen in love with Bella?"

He did not wish to deny it. "Yes. We never intended-"

"The vision of you and her in the garden! It makes sense. You were looking at her with affection and I did not correctly interpret it. I mistook it for friendship. You were looking at her like… like… you used to look at me. How could this happen?"

"We never meant it to. Over time, we discovered that we meant more to each other than just friends. It's hard to believe, but she understands me in a way even you don't Alice." He was not sure how she would take the next part so he put as much gentleness as he could in his tone. "I marked her."

"You marked her?" His ex understood the depth of his feelings if he did that. "Did she…? Did you let her…?"

He knew the unfinished question. "Yes. She marked me too."

Alice sat back down with a thud and did not say anything. Minutes passed as she stared at the dirt in front of her, kicking at an invisible rock now and again. Jasper knew this was what she needed to process all of this. He had seen her do this before. He had many questions he wanted to ask. Was Alice designated to the same fate of dual memories as the other Cullens? Where was Edward and was he with Bella? But now was certainly not the time to ask and so he remained silent.

Finally, she looked up. "You've moved on and I'm stuck between two lives, two sets of memories? How is that fair?"

She did retain both memories. Jasper wasn't sure what to say in response. He loved his Pixie, but not the way that he loved his Bella. "It's not. But nothing about this entire mess is really fair, is it?"

"I look at you, and I see the sixty years that we were together, where we were in love, happy with everything we have. And I come back, finally remembering who we were and that I love you, and I find that you have moved on, with my best friend of all people! And my heart is broken, it's so broken, Jasper."

"Alice, believe me when I say I understand."

She grunted something nonsensical in response, so Jasper chose a more direct route. "What do you think I went through all these months? Bella and I came home and you were living a different life, with Edward of all vampires!" He restrained his voice. "Bella and I were both devastated. It took us a while to actually see what was in front of us, what the truth was."

"The truth." Alice replied bitterly.

"Yes, the truth. That no matter how much we love the both of you, and we do, that Bella and I are meant to be. You and I were happy, Alice, very happy. But Bella is my future, my everything. I'm sorry."

"I am having a hard time believing that."

"I know." Jasper still found the next words difficult to say. "You said that you had both sets of memories. That means a part of you is still in love with Edward."

"That is irrelevant."

"How so? Does he still have both memories?"

"Yes."

"Well, then both of you have feelings for one another. I can feel your emotions when I mention his name. Your heart is trying to deny that it wants him and your brain is trying to convince you that it wants me only; but we both know that is not the truth. Alice, I think that you could be happy with him."

"I can't."

"Emotions are emotions, Alice. It doesn't matter where they originate from. Doesn't make your feelings for him any less real. Trust me. I am a little bit of an expert on this." He smiled slightly. It felt very odd trying to convince Alice to go to Edward, to be happy with another man. But he wanted her to be content so much. He wanted her to have all the happiness in the world. Jasper could just no longer give it to her. "I want you to know love like I now know it with Bella."

Alice looked up at him. "You won't say that when Edward kisses her and marks her over your mark."

Jasper growled. Alice had become adept at adjusting her emotions, but he could still feel the jealousy that she felt over Edward and Bella and probably over Jasper and Bella as well. "What are you talking about, Alice?"

"Come now, Jasper. You know him as well as I do. Edward is not going to give her up without a fight. But know that Edward, as much as he may have feelings towards me, will not just stop pursuing Bella. He has already told me that his marriage to Bella takes precedence, and he will fight for her if there is any chance of getting her back."

Images flashed through Jasper's mind of all the things that Edward would try to win back favor with his Bella and those images set a fire in his heart. "He would have marked her years ago if he truly thought that she was his mate."

"Edward will rationalize that. He will even rationalize the fact that he marked me."

Jasper paused just for a split second. "He marked you?"

"Yes. Do you find that hard to believe? After all, our memories were altered to believe that we were mates."

"No, I guess I shouldn't. But regardless, Edward will not be touching Bella in that manner." Jasper was trying hard to not let his imagination run away with him. He would make sure that Edward did not have an opportunity to try anything with his mate. He began to calculate the quickest way to find Bella so he could prove to Edward once and for all that she was his and would always be his.

A voice rang out in the distance and Alec could be found leaning up against a tree. "I really hope you are not planning on abandoning our mission Jasper, especially when we just rendezvoused with our contact. That would be very unfortunate."


	32. Chapter 32

Edward recoiled at Bella's words. His hands tightened in fists, and he turned away from her. She could see him trying to calm himself. Bella went to place her hand on his shoulder, in an effort to make him feel better, and he shook his head violently.

"I need a moment." The words came out choked, rougher than his normal eloquent tones.

Bella nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her and she lifted the tent door, glancing behind her at her former husband one last time before running off into the woods to find the others in a vain attempt to distract herself from the vampire whose heart she had just broken.

She did not have to search long. They were at the edge of the forest, and Bella could clearly see Tallulah having a confrontation with the two guardsmen.

Demetri looked up, his frustrated eyes locking with Bella. "We have a problem."

Tallulah rolled hers in response. "There is no problem. Aro sent Edward to us."

Felix crossed his arms, his stance indicating he was clearly cross. Bella had seen him agitated previously and was glad that his ire was not directed at her. "Aro has always given us all directions in advance. He mentioned one contact. Just one. Not two. So either you are a spy or he is. At this point, neither of you can be trusted and I am declaring this mission compromised and over."

Demetri made his way over to her, placing his hand authoritively on her forearm. "Bella, pack your things. We will head back for Volturra and wait for further orders. We can complete the mission later. You will stay in Italy until further notice."

Bella shrugged his hand off her arm. "No."

The Russian raised his eyebrows. "Bella, I am not joking."

"Neither am I, Demetri. Cancel this mission if you feel it is necessary, but I am not staying in Italy another moment longer. Your… hospitality has been quite overwhelming. I'm tired of all of this. You can't control my life! I will leave immediately to find Jasper and Alice."

"We cannot allow that to happen." He argued.

"Well, it is either complete the mission as it currently stands or explain to Aro that I have left. I'm done with Jasper and I being pawns in your games."

"Might I remind you that it is more than just you and Jasper's well being at stake."

Damn him for calling her bluff. Of course she wouldn't leave the fates of the Cullens, Peter, and Charlotte up to chance. Who knew how the Volturi would respond to her defiance? She decided that best way to respond to his threat was not to respond at all. Instead Bella tried a different tactic. "Listen, I have spoken to Edward. I genuinely believe that he was sent by Aro. Why Aro is not obeying your normal protocol, I have no idea. Buy will you at least talk to him before you determine this mission a failure?"

Demetri was going to shake his head no, but Felix glanced at him. She was aware that both of them knew that this was really a no win situation for either one of them. If they returned to Aro without the mission completed, there would be hell to pay if Edward was truly sent by him. If Edward was a spy, well then, the mission was already ruined. Demetri sighed. "Fine. We will talk to him and attempt to confirm this change with Aro. But if we find him to be an enemy, I will not hesitate to kill him and burn his body."

Bella hoped that she was not making a grave mistake. "Okay."

Felix and Demetri turned to walk back towards the tent to talk to Edward. When Bella made a move to join them, they both stopped her. "This is official Volturi business. You are staying here. We will come find you when we have made a decision."

Bella made a move to argue, but thought better of it. Edward would have a harder time if she was there and as it was, he was going to have difficulty proving to them that he was not a spy. She finally nodded and they ran off, in the direction from which she just came.

Tallulah could sense her distress and placed a hand on her. "He will be fine. Those Volturi are too afraid of the repercussions if this mission fails. I would also like to apologize that I did not prepare you earlier for his arrival. I am afraid I was not aware it would be so imminent."

"I understand."

The older vampire studied her. "He did not take news of your marking well."

Bella placed her hand on the crook of her neck where the mark lay. "No, but then again, you knew that he wouldn't."

"He is very conflicted, Bella. He has not had the time that you have to come to terms to any of this. Edward's soul is warring with him, trying to come to terms with loving two vampires at that same time."

Frustrated tears welled up again. "This is so very unfair to him."

"Yes. And to you. And to Jasper. And to Alice." Tallulah sat down, leaning against a tree.

"How does it all end, Tallulah?" she asked turning away, staring into the darkened forest. "Do we end up happy?"

"I am afraid you are in control of your own destiny. I have seen both outcomes, but there are still so many variables, so many decisions not yet made, I do not know which future is the true one at this point."

She should have realized the Quileute would not answer the question. She hurled a branch she picked up. "This is all just a sick joke to Aro, isn't it?"

When the elder vampire did not respond, Bella turned to see Tallulah leaning against the tree, her eyes closed, and her facial features serene in a way that made Bella envious. Bella recalled a conversation between Jasper and the vampire that took place back at the house in Wyoming.

"_When I woke up from this existence, I was given a gift, similar in nature to your wife's." she advised._

_"You see the future."_

_Tallulah nodded. "Yes. But it's more than that. I… for lack of a better term, fall asleep."_

Bella shifted, unsure what to do. In reality, there was really nothing she could do, except wait. She remembered that Tallulah advised that it could take moments to days for her to awaken. Bella prayed that this vision would help them completed their mission.

After a half an hour of just staring at the motionless vampire, she pulled out her cell phone, sending another text. She knew that Jasper wanted them to just respond "All is Well." but she needed to let him know that Edward was here.

_Jasper. All is Well. Edward is here assisting with the mission. I miss you._

Tallulah opened her eyes, looking around. Concern marred her face. Bella walked over to her. "Are you alright? Was that one of your visions?"

"Yes." The woman looked dazed for a minute.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, child. I had a vision of Jasper's life. So much pain he has endured with Maria." She looked Bella in the eye. "We need to get back to the tent."

The look on Tallulah's face left no room for argument. She complied and they ran back to the tent, bursting inside, interrupting what clearly was a heated argument between Edward and Demetri. The Russian yelled at the both of them. "I thought I advised you to stay away! We are not done here."

Tallulah, unfazed by his anger, looked Demetri straight in the eye. "We do not have time for this. I just had a vision and it impacts the very nature of this mission."

Demetri glared at Edward. "One step out of line, and I kill you. For now, I will take you at your word that you were sent by Aro."

Edward returned an equally disdainful look to him. "I _was _sent by Aro!"

"Well, until our cell phones are working again, I suggest that you walk a very careful line."

Bella stopped. The cell phones weren't working? They all carried satellite phones, which should work everywhere. Bella discreetly pulled out her phone while their attention was on Edward, who was currently still arguing with Demetri. Sure enough, the text message had failed and Jasper did not receive it. Bella would keep trying at every available opportunity until she succeeded.

Felix finally tired of the bickering back and forth and nodded in Tallulah's direction. "What was this vision you had?"

"This mission is bigger than any of us realize."

"How so?"

"From what I can gather, the newborns in France are larger than the current estimates. They are letting just a few out in the general populace to get the Volturi's attention. These newborns are coming all over from Europe."

Felix waved his hand dismissively. "Impossible. We would have reports from everywhere and we have none with the exception of France. It would be impossible to contain them all long enough to survive the trip without having a single incident."

Edward answered, his eyes looking everywhere but at her. "Not unless it was a trafficking situation where they are kidnapped as humans and then changed when they arrived in France locally. The Volturi would not bother themselves with that."

Demetri's look was grim as he realized Edward had a point and looked back over to the psychic. "How does this impact our mission?"

"Jasper, Jane, Alec, and Alice will have a small window to try to contain the situation. If I am interpreting the vision correctly, the ones who are funding this newborn venture are the same as those that are assisting the werewolves."

"Who is it and why?"

"I don't know."

"Well then, how are the werewolves involved?"

"One of the outcomes is that Jasper and the others fail to locate the coven and the newborns are let out into the population. The Volturi then send more to assist controlling the situation, but by then it is too late. Humans become aware of the existence of vampires. Werewolves come out and assist with helping eradicating the newborn population and at the same time become allies with the Humans. It results in an all out war. Vampires, while they survive, do not fare well. Neither do the werewolves for that matter."

Bella's eyes widened. That would be devastating for everyone she cared about and loved. "And if we stop the newborn population?"

"Then the human population remains ignorant of our existence."

"And what if Jane and the others fail?"

"Then we need to stop the werewolves at the very least. I believe they have been tipped off to the newborns and that is where they are headed now."

Bella jumped in. "Well, we need to get in touch with Jasper and the others and let them know."

Felix shook his head. "We need to verify these findings and then consult with Aro and the others."

"Excuse me? Verify the findings! Are you mad! Time is running out. This is not something that is going to happen in a year or even a month! You act like we have the luxury of all the time in the world."

Edward spoke quietly. "Bella is right. If our phones are not working, we need to leave immediately to get to an area where we contact them."

She could see Felix attempting to retain his calm. "If we do not verify our findings and act rashly and we are wrong, we are all dead. How much time do we have according to your vision?"

"Not long. A couple of days, perhaps."

Bella imagined all kinds of terrible things happening to Jasper if they did not stop this in time. "Felix! Just use common sense!"

"No." His voice left no more room for argument. "We will leave tonight and get confirmation. It is a good thing you are here after all Edward. It looks like we may in need of your particular talents after all."

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the continual feedback and constant encouragement on continuing this story. Hopefully, I have not lost everyone! I have the next chapter written (Jasper's POV) and will be posting it next week. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

Jasper turned to Alec, glaring at the young boy. Alec smirked in response, amused at the exchange he had partially witnessed between Jasper and his former wife.

The empath took a calming breath to center himself. As inopportune as Alec's interruption was, it served as a reminder that Jasper was truly not in a position to just up and leave, no matter how much he may have wanted to.

The truth was, Alice was right. Edward would attempt to woo Bella back. Edward had always had an almost unhealthy obsession with her from the first moment he met her. Despite that though, Jasper needed to trust Bella and believe that no matter how enticing or persuasive Edward could be that she would not fall victim to his charms. If he ran off in a jealous fit, it would spell potential disaster for everyone he cared about and isn't that what he was trying to prevent by going on this mission?

"I was not going anywhere, Alec."

"Good. My sister is getting inpatient and wants to have progress made."

Jasper could care less what Jane wanted. "Believe me. There is nothing more that I would like to see."

"Very good." Alec turned his attention to the petite vampire. "And how are you Alice?"

She bristled. Jasper knew that Alice had a tremendous dislike of Alec and detested Jane even more. "I could be better."

It did not bother Alec in the least at Alice's cold reception. "Any visions concerning the newborns?"

She shook her head. "Nothing concrete as of yet." Alice looked at the guardsman forlornly. "Alec, Jasper and I just got reacquainted. Can we please have five minutes and then we can meet back at the hotel where you are staying?"

The boy paused for a moment, and shook his head yes. "Five minutes." He left as quickly as he arrived.

Alice turned to Jasper once Alec was out of earshot. "I'm sorry for what I said. It was out of line."

Jasper pressed his lips in a thin line. "It's true. Edward will pursue her."

"He will. He will not take no for an answer easily. But if Bella…" she paused, forcing the next words out, "willingly marked you, then she is not going to succumb to him, Jasper."

She began to walk down the worn path in the park. When his pixie realized that he was not following her, she turned to look behind her, her eyes asking him to join her. He caught up to her easily and for a minute they just walked.

"Did you just want to go for a walk with me Alice, or is there something more?" He could feel the guilt radiating off her and knew that there was more than just a quick apology.

Alice bit her lip. "I have to admit something."

"What is it, Al?"

She sighed loudly and rushed out the next words. "When we first came to Forks, when Bella was first introduced to our family, the reason I stayed so close to her was because I was worried about something developing between you and her."

Jasper stopped the both of them in the path. He grabbed her, looking her in the eyes. "What? Did you have a vision?"

She looked down briefly before meeting his gaze. "I had a vision of you and Bella meeting before she even started school. It was when she first arrived. She had gone to the Library in Port Angeles to check out a book and you were there with Esme. You ran into her in the history section and had a lengthy conversation. You both found that you had a lot in common and I saw the relationship becoming quite close despite Edward. I wasn't positive that it was romantic, but it was enough to make me jealous."

"What happened?" His voice was low.

"Well, the day that you were supposed to go to the library…"

"Ah, I remember."

_Esme had walked into the living room, an old book in her hand. "Jasper, I need to return this book. By any chance, do you feel like going to the library?"_

_ Jasper had laughed inwardly when he heard Alice's groan. Alice never understood Jaspers enjoyment of the library; Alice, Emmett, and even Rose never understand why he did not just buy a new book when he wanted one. He had tried to explain to them that there was something about sharing a book that others had already enjoyed, feeling the worn pages in between your hands, and browsing through the aisles, finding the perfect novel._

_Jasper stopped the game that he was playing and went upstairs to Alice. He was in the hallway walking into the room. "Alice? I'm going to the Library to-"_

_He stopped, taking in as Alice lay on the bed in the black lingerie that she knew was his favorite. She sat up on her knees, facing him with her best come hither look. She blinked innocently. "You were saying, Jasper?"_

_He walked over to the bed. Alice was normally very big on privacy and waited till everyone was gone before they ever attempted making love. The fact that she wanted to do a risky mid-afternoon rendezvous was a huge departure for her and a major turn on for him. "Ma'am, I wasn't saying anything."_

_He wrapped his arms around Alice and just before kissing her he said. "Esme, I won't be going to the Library today."_

"You prevented Bella and I from meeting that day."

Alice nodded. "After that, I stayed close to Bella. I love her, I really do, but my original intentions were not entirely pure. I kept you away from her as Edward and Bella began their relationship, playing up to your fears of hurting the innocent human. They fell in love, and I had no other visions of you and Bella together in that sense. I thought that I had honestly misinterpreted the vision all that time and had finally come to terms with the fact that the both of you were simply meant to have the kind of close friendship that Edward and I shared."

"Alice, why would you play with my future like that?" He had never been so disappointed in Alice in all of his life.

She gripped his arm. "I was scared! Jasper, I love you and the idea of losing you to someone else? I couldn't bare it. So I interfered and it was wrong."

"If you really loved me, you would not have interfered with my happiness. This was not a matter of life and death, Alice. You yourself said it was usually better to let things play out as they are meant to."

"You were my first vision when I turned, Jasper. I had a vision of you and I. I did not have a vision of Edward and I, or of anyone else. That has to account for something. You cannot blame me for not being ready to potentially give you up."

Jasper felt her heartbreak. He was angry, he felt betrayed at the admission, but he also felt sorrow. Truth was, if he was the person who had the visions and if he had seen what she saw, would he not be tempted to do the very same thing?

Alice continued. "Look. I am genuinely sorry. We would not be in this whole mess now potentially if I had not interfered with the natural course of things. All I am asking is for your forgiveness. We have a lot of things that we need to work out. I want us to be okay, Jasper. Even if it is never in a loving way again, even if you are in the arms of Bella forever, I want us still to be Alice and Jasper as friends, as confidants. Can we try to work on that?"

"We can, Al. I don't want to lose you either. You will always be the person who is responsible for making me who I am today. "

Jasper rarely ever teared up. His ability meant that he knew how to control his emotions, but here he was, facing the end of a sixty year marriage to Alice Cullen and he would be damned if he reined in his sadness now. They smiled slightly at each other. "We were good together, Al."

She sniffled. "We were, weren't we?"

Jasper leaned down, placing one final kiss on Alice's lips. She leaned in and Jasper was overwhelmed by the love that she exuded, just for him, only for him. He pulled away, and almost as quickly as it started, it was over.

They were over.

Jasper hoped to whatever God that was up above, that Alice and Edward would find solace in each others arms and be happy.

The walk back to the hotel was quiet, neither one of them saying a word. They needed time to come to terms with all of this, even if it was just a ten minute human paced walk to the building. As they entered the hotel key into the door slot, Jasper was ready to face what he came here for.

Jane sat in a chair in the corner, her lips turned down like always. "Good you are here. I see you brought the clairvoyant with you."

His companion's face soured. "My name is Alice."

Jane snapped the book she was holding shut. "Yes. I know who you are. The only thing I care about is how you are going to be of use to us."

Jasper would not fault Alice is she ripped Jane apart right at that moment. "Well, if you are having an issue with my presence, perhaps you should talk to Aro. Apparently, he thought it was a good idea I was brought on board."

"I never said it was not a good idea to have you involved. I simply did not feel it necessary to bother with fake pleasantries when all I really care about is if you have had any visions that could be of use to us."

Jasper cleared his throat. "Alice has not had any visions as of yet. Once we fill her in on the exact situation and our primary suspect, she can then focus her visions and be of assistance in resolving this matter."

Alec placed a hand on his sisters shoulder, looking at the two new arrivals. "I think that is a good place to start." He reached into his left pocket and pulled out the picture of Christoph and handed it to Alice. "This is the man that we believe is in charge of orchestrating this whole newborn army. We do not have much to go on at the moment."

She studied the picture. "Alright, I will begin to look out for visions pertaining to him. Is there anything else?"

Jasper shook his head. "Not much. Now that that everyone is here, I would like to start by having us all go visit a different site where the attacks took place. There have been about 8 different recorded attacks and Christoph would not let the newborns travel far."

Alex thought for a moment. "There have been attacks on the northwest side, Northeast, southwest, and southeast. That is a pretty far range that he is letting newborns travel."

"Exactly. That is something that has been bothering me. I have come to one conclusion. There are four different newborn nests. Which means that the numbers could be greater than we think."

Alex shook his head. "Impossible. We would know."

Jasper clasped his hands behind his back, pacing the room. "No. You would not. When Maria wanted to ambush another Vampire's territory, she would order a harvesting. A Harvesting was a means to change many humans at once, and by doing so, she would not tip off the enemy of her plans. She would set them loose in the enemy's territory after just a couple of weeks, and the results were very deadly."

Jasper hated remembering those days. He remembered gathering mothers, fathers, brothers, and sisters, all in an attempt to win a war that was impossible to win. He recalled one time Maria ordering all of them to change an entire church congregation at Christmas Eve Service. Even as a human, Jasper may not have been a deeply religious man, however, that particular order still haunts him to this day.

Alec did not respond, differing to Jasper. "I suggest we start looking now. Since this person appears to be well funded, it will take awhile to locate them and then we still need to devise a plan to take them out. If I am right, four locations is a lot more difficult infiltrating than just one."

The four of them began by pulling out a map to mark where they were going to start their recognizance. By the end of the night, each of them left in a different direction. Jasper was pleased that they were finally doing something of use, hoping that soon he could be able to put this all behind him.

As he sat on the subway bringing him to the Northwest end of Paris, he looked at his cell phone for the tenth time, worried that he had not heard from Bella.

**A/N: I posted this early because well, I have had a lot of requests to do so and well, I really have kept you waiting long enough. J**

**I have also had a couple of requests when I posted the last chapter about the novel I wrote. Well, thanks to a couple of good friends, I finally got the courage to self publish it (I am much more sensitive about putting characters I created and love out there for the world to see). I am currently in the process of getting it professionally proofread. In the meantime, over the next few weeks, I am going to give a preview of the first six chapters of the novel if anyone wants to read it and give feedback through FictionPress (this websites sister page). **

** s/3064382/1/Awakening**


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: This is just a short scene, just getting back into the swing of things after the holidays and so people can re-familiarize themselves with the story.

**Bella POV**

Within a couple of hours they had reached the werewolf pack, remaining downwind of the group, hidden well within the treetops. It was a desolate area, and Bella wondered how any human could survive in such conditions. Surely this was a hardy and willful people.

They settled in, quietly observing the scene that unfolded below. The women helped the men pack their belongings below, and Bella could almost sense the melancholiness as they piled trinkets and clothes for their loved ones. If Tallulah's vision was correct, Bella imagined that this would be the first time that the wolves would travel for an extended period of time.

She could sympathize, thinking back to Jasper and France. She wondered yet again where he was and wished that he was with her now, the longing to be reunited with her mate becoming stronger and stronger as each minute passed.

Bella realized that he would be looking for her next text soon, and a knot in her stomach formed as she knew she had no method of communicating with him directly, no way of verifying if he was alright, no way of advising that she was okay. Bella prayed that he was safe.

Edward who had perched on a branch next to Bella, drew Bella out of her thoughts as he quickly whipped his head to Felix, speaking quietly in response to an unspoken question. "No, I can't understand what they are saying. Although I have a good grasp on Russian, this is an entirely different dialect. Dimitri, do you understand the dialect? I could perhaps repeat what I am hearing to you?"

They had been able to hear a sentence or two when they carried their voices, but Bella and the rest of them were dependant on what they were looking at in front of them.

Dimitri shook his head. "No, as many Russian dialects as I understand, this is one I have never come across before."

Edward's mouth formed into a tight line. "They only thing that I am able to see are the images floating through their minds as they think certain thoughts. While some of it is open to interpretation, I can tell that they will be travelling far and a lot of their thoughts are on their families. Give me some time."

"We don't have time." Bella hissed.

"We will not leave till we are certain of what their intentions are." Felix reiterated to the frustrated vampire. "And not a moment before."

Edward stared down at the scene below. "I will get the information we need, Bella."

Tallulah frowned. "For an indigenous people without much contact with the outside world, they certainly have more modern conveniences than I would expect."

Tallulah made a valid point. Bella had noticed that the rugged duffle bags they were carrying around were brand new and of high quality. The men then loaded them into three state of the art snowplows, designed specifically to handle the icy terrain they lived in.

"Where did they get the money for this? Someone is clearly funding this little expedition." Dimitri murmured. She could tell that this fact concerned him greatly.

Suddenly, commotion came in from below as the women, children, and men quickly gathered in the center of their tiny community. Voices rang out in chatter before silence fell among them as a lone figure appeared from one of the wooden buildings.

The well dressed figure strode purposefully into the group and faced the wolves beginning to address the small crowd. It was apparent this figure was not one of them based on how they carried themselves and spoke.

Immediately, Bella senses were on full alert as she looked below. That could not be right. The others stiffened as well and she knew they had seen what she had and had come to the same conclusion.

In the middle of the pack, stood a vampire.


	35. Chapter 35

Bella POV

Vampire. With the werewolves.

For the millionth time, she wished that Jasper was here. He would be able to discern exactly what it was that the werewolves were feeling and perhaps gain insight into what was unfolding before them. Did the pack respect this Vampire? Did they fear him? She was shocked to say the least.

She peered over at Edward first. He was deep in concentration, trying desperately to read the vampires thoughts, extract any information he could that would be of benefit to them all.

Her attention then turned to Felix and Demetri, both of whom were deadly quiet. Demetri's eyes expressed a concern that she had not seen reflected in them before. Both guard members usually had some combination of appearing smug, content, or annoyed. But never truly concerned. Bella guessed that being a guard in the Volturi afforded them that. They were the Alpha in many senses she supposed, and there were not many that were higher on the food chain then them.

Her eyes flicked back to scene below. The vampire was speaking, not that she could hear what was being said. It was both a blessing and a curse that they were downwind. It prevented their detection, but prevented her from being any real use. She hated that feeling.

Since she could not hear the vampire, she focused on other things. The vampire held the wolves complete attention and she could almost sense the anticipation from the men below, their muscles rigid as if they were ready to pounce. The vampire shouted something in what sounded to be their native tongue and the people below cheered in response, yelling, and raising their fists in the air as their leader turned on his heels and climbed into the first snow vehicle.

The men below gave their children and wives hugs and affectionate kisses, but quickly made haste in climbing in the remaining vehicles.

Demetri began to move to follow the caravan, but Felix quickly palmed his chest with force, giving a quick shake of his head no.

Dimitri frowned but leaned back to his previous position. They sat as the procession of vehicles moved towards the east, leaving only the women and children behind to disperse back into their dwellings.

Felix relaxed from his tense stance on the branch. "What did you get, Edward?"

"Well, they are heading for France, that much is certain. But I could not figure out from the vampires thoughts how or why he got involved with a pack of wolves. It appears that this vampire is following anothers orders."

Demetri's eyebrows furrowed. "We should have gone after him. It was one vampire with twenty two werewolves in a very weakened state. We could have easily taken them."

Felix scowled. "Then we would have never figured out who was behind this and why. Aro would not be pleased with that."

"Aro would understand." His comrade insisted.

"Demetri, we have been friends for centuries. I would not want to risk your neck over an impulsive move, just as I am sure you would not risk mine. No, we can follow them and attempt to find out more. After all, you are the best tracker there is. Surely a little distance will not trouble you. Talullah, Edward, and Bella, we will return to the camp and pack up our things. We will track them and in the meantime Edward, I want to know what information I could possibly glean from you in regards to identifying that vampire."

"When will we contact Aro?" Bella interrupted.

"Not yet. We still do not have satellite coverage and I would like to try to find out more first."

Jasper POV

Jasper walked down the cobble streets of Paris, looking for any sign of vampires. So far, he had not sensed any recent vampire activity, but he was having trouble getting his mind in the game. He sent Bella off another text a while ago, but had still not heard back. He was tempted to try to call her, but as it was, he knew that Aro would not be pleased even with these attempts at communication, he would view it as interference with the mission.

He stared at the Arc de Triomphe in the distance and knew that he needed to go further along the outskirts of the city. No vampire, newborn or not, would be stupid enough to travel into the heart of Paris and risk exposure at a famous landmark.

He turned around, his pace brisk. The quicker he completed this mission, the quicker he could head back home and try to piece his life together. He skipped several nicer neighborhoods, instead choosing to find one of the seedier parts of the town. He was rewarded quickly with his efforts when he came across the scent of several vampires who couldn't have left the area more than an hour or two ago.

He tracked the scent to an old building, the door worn and the windows blacked out.

_Definitely vampire._ Jasper thought to himself as he carefully walked around the building, trying not to alarm its inhabitants to his presence.

He was certain that there were at least fifteen vampires in there, if not more. If his instinct was correct, and there were three other locations similar to this one, that means that there were at least sixty newborns in the immediate region of Paris and that was a very dangerous situation.

Jasper was certain that Christoph did not reside in this building, but he was sure that he must frequent it often. Jasper left the neighborhood for a while before choosing to circle back again, entering an adjacent building to the one the vampire resided in. He climbed up the rickety stairs and easily broke the lock to the door that led to the roof. Jasper settled in, ignoring the beautiful view of the Paris city lights, instead, his attention turned solely to the rotting doorframe to the tenement below, waiting until the orchestrator of this harvest finally appeared.

Hours later, Jasper saw a soft figure walking down the alleyway, the collar of his coat upturned, blocking the majority of his face. However, even with his face obscured from view, Jasper knew that his eloquent gait and perfect posture screamed vampire.

The southern vampire eyed this man continually, tracing his steps until he stooped inside the doorway, giving confirmation that this was indeed Christoph. Jasper quickly moved back down the stairs, hiding in the shadows until Christoph reappeared.

The Frenchman left the building in a hurry, unaware of the fellow vampire that was now trailing a little ways behind him. Christoph led Jasper all the way to the first class hotel that he was temporarily residing.

Christoph quietly slid the card key in the door to the Penthouse Suite.

_Very Well funded. _Jasper thought as he took the opportunity to slide up behind the stranger. The vampire froze as he finally realized that he was not alone.

The man did not move, he did not even turn his head. "You are not Volturi. What is it you want?"

"Answers." Jasper moved to shove Christoph into the middle of the room, but the vampire willingly went of his own accord. Jasper shut the door with a resounding clang, never taking his eyes off of his target.

The vampire's likeness was true to his picture, brown hair, brown eyes, equal to Jasper's height, dressed better then a vampire of his means should be.

"I don't have answers."

Jasper walked slowly around him. "Well, then that is just too bad. Because I can't leave here until I have them."

Christoph stood there wearily, eying the unknown quantity in the room. "Who are you?"

Even though the vampire hid it well, Jasper's ability allowed him to sense the fear that raidiated off of him. "I was going to ask you the same thing. You see, I was sent here to find out why you are creating a newborn army. You have caught the attention of some very important people and you are not exactly being discreet about it."

"You are not Volturi guard." He repeated his first comment to Jasper from a few moments ago.

Jasper stepped forward. "No. No, I am not. But I am working for them. Now again, I think it is in your best interest to disclose why you are raising an army."

"I was told to."

"By whom?"

"I would be killed if I told you." He straightened out the sleeves on his Armani suit.

"You are going to be killed if you don't. So I suggest that your sense of self preservation kicks in and you choose to live a while longer instead of being killed right this second."

"You would not do that."

"Oh, wouldn't I? You see, the Volturi asked me to get involved because I have extensive experience in handling newborn armies. I am also a very efficient killer." Jasper played up the man's fear, twisting it, heightening it until the Christoph's cool demeanor finally cracked. "So why don't you tell me who you are working for? Because based my ease of tracking you, you are not the brains behind this."

"I can't say."

Jasper focused till the man began to cower in fear. "Well, if your preference is to die then…"

Jasper took a step towards him.

"No! I want to tell you, but I can't. I don't know his name. He just deposits money into an account and instructions on what to do and when."

"What kind of instructions? What is he planning?"

When Christoph did not respond, Jasper grabbed him by the throat, pushing him against the wall. "I asked what was he planning?"

"He… he… in a little over two days time, the newborns will be unleashed upon the streets of Paris with the instructions to kill and to feed as much as possible."

Jasper tightened his grip, reaching out with his gift. He was telling the truth. If those newborns got out, their secret would be lost forever. "How many?"

"How many, what?"

The southern vampire gritted his teeth. "How many newborns are there?"

"I… I don't know."

Jasper began to feel the bones break underneath him. "How do you not know?"

"I am only in charge of one quadrant of Paris. I have about twenty newborns myself. I don't know about the others. We are not allowed to contact each other and we are all given separate instructions."

Jasper cursed. Whoever was in charge was smart and even if he took out the twenty in this quadrant, which he could not do himself, and just barely with the help of Jane, Alec, and Alice, there were still three other groups to contend with, all in two days time. Daunting was not even the word for it. "And you have no clue who this person is?"

"None."

"Have you ever met them?"

"Only once. He was big and tall, even by vampire standards. He had olive colored skin with black hair and he was quite cocky."

"How tall?"

"Six foot seven inches."

Jasper ran through all the vampires that matched that description that he had come across. There were only a handful. "Did he ever give a reason why he wanted to do this?"

"He made a vague reference to changing of the guards and then he laughed to himself as if it was a great joke."

Jasper froze and dropped Christoph unceremoniously to the ground he realized who was orchestrating it all.

Impossible.

Behind all the this was a Volturi member.

Behind all of this was Felix.

A/N: So, what did you think? Thank you everyone for sticking to with this story. My dream of actually publishing a book came true over the past couple of weeks and it has been an absolute whirlwind of a ride. I wanted to thank especially a couple of people on this board who are currently reading the book for me. So for XxSouthernCowgirlxX and roon0, thank you so much. I am also going to give away five more copies of the book just for you guys, if you are interested, please see my profile page. Thank you all for your support and I would never have gotten the courage to do this if it wasn't for a lot of peoples encouraging words.


End file.
